Becoming Human
by xblueflowerx
Summary: Ash meets a beautiful girl on the beach but is she all that she seems? Can this amazing girl be for real? Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a new story idea that I thought I'd try out :)_

...

"Like, are you sure about this Misty?" Daisy asked her younger sister.

"Of course, I'm sure." Misty said with a dismissive wave of her hand, creating a trail of bubbles behind it.

"But, like, you're only a baby." Lily said.

"I'm 16 years old, I'm hardly a child." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Nobody has, like, ever tried it before. We don't even know if it will, like, work." Violet shrugged, looking down at the box on the table in front of the girls.

"Well, let's just try it now and find out." Misty smirked, her arm outstretched to reach for the box.

Daisy quickly swam in front, blocking the girl's path.

"Hey!" Misty moaned.

"And that right there is why, like, we don't think you should do this." Daisy scolded.

"What are you even talking about?" Misty crossed her arms at her older sisters, who were now all stood between her and the table.

"You can't test it now! You'd, like, drown." Violet stated.

"Oh yeah." Misty looked down with embarrassment.

"Misty, sweetie, we really think you should, like, reconsider this." Lily said, trying to reason with her sister.

"No! You know I've always wanted to see what life is like on the shore." Misty looked up and smiled as she saw the sun reflecting through the sea.

"Misty, if we do, like, let you do this you have to, like, promise to be careful." Daisy said.

"Of course I will." Misty looked back down at her sisters. "I won't do anything stupid."

"Like, I don't know." Violet said anxiously.

"Please!" Misty threw herself down onto the sand and begged. "I swear I won't be gone long. A month, two tops."

"Oh my god, like, get off the floor." Lily rolled her eyes.

"If it means that much to you we'll, like, let you go." Daisy smiled at her youngest sister.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Misty exclaimed, pushing herself up with her tail. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"What about Lucky?" Violet reminded, as the horsea in question swam up and nestled into Misty's arms. "Aren't you going to, like, miss him?"

"Yeah, but you guys can look after him for me." Misty said, nuzzling her Pokémon.

"Like, sure we will." Violet fake smiled, looking after a Pokémon while Misty was living it up on land was not her idea of fun.

"So, can I have the necklace?" Misty asked with a small smile.

Daisy sighed and reached into the box to produce the necklace. She turned round to show her sisters a delicate silver chain, with a water droplet charm on the end.

The three sisters gasped when they saw it.

"This is, like, the gem of Cerulean." Daisy explained. "Legend has it that any mermaid who wears it will be, like, instantly transformed in a human."

"It's, like, gorgeous." Lily gushed.

"It's been passed down for, like, generations in the Waterflower family and nobody has ever worn it." Daisy continued.

"Until now." Misty smiled, going to grab the necklace but Daisy quickly moved it from her reach.

"Do you, like, really think I'd give it to you that quickly?" Daisy smirked.

"No." Misty pouted. "I just hoped you would."

"Remember if you ever, like, take this necklace off be sure you're near water." Daisy warned.

"Yeah, even if it's for, like, a second." Violet agreed.

"I know, I know." Misty rolled her eyes.

"If you do your tail will, like, dry out because..." Lily started.

"Your tail needs to be replenished with water every two hours, I know." Misty groaned. "You guys act like I'm a child."

"Well to us you're still, like, our baby sister." Daisy smiled.

"It's sweet that you're worried about me, but I can look after myself." Misty smiled. "Honest."

"We know but it's, like, our job to worry." Violet laughed.

"Can I have the necklace now?" Misty asked with wide, pleading eyes.

"Yeah, you can, like, have it now." Daisy said, handing Misty the necklace.

"Thank you so much!" Misty squealed, pulling her sisters into a hug. "I'm going to miss you guys!"

"We're going to, like, miss you too." Violet said as she released her sisters.

"I'll be back before you know it." Misty smiled. "Bye." She gave her sisters one last hug before she began swimming up to the surface.

"Like, be careful!" Daisy called after her.

"I will." Misty called back.

"And don't, like, break too many human boys' hearts." Lily cried with a smirk.

"I'll try not to." Misty laughed and was soon out of hearing range.

The three girls watched until their little sister became nothing more than a speck in the vast ocean.

"Do you, like, think she'll be okay?" Violet asked, worried.

"She'll be fine, she's always been, like, good at looking after herself." Daisy smiled.

...

"Come on Ash, just try to relax." Dawn said, lying back on the sand.

Ash sat next to her on the beach, watching the waves of the sea crash against the sand.

"I don't want to relax, I want to continue my journey." Ash sulked.

"We've been travelling since we were ten, and in those whole six years we've not had one break. I think we're owed."

"How am I meant to become a Pokémon master if I waste my time on beaches?" Ash crossed his arms.

"All work and no play makes Ash a dull boy." Dawn said, with a smirk in his direction.

"Whatever." Ash said with a roll of his eyes. "Me and Pikachu get fed up of being in the same place for too long, isn't that right buddy?"

"Chu." The Pokémon sighed happily, soaking up the sun with an ice cold drink.

"I think you're outnumbered." Dawn said, peering over her sunglasses at the mouse.

"All I want is just a little support Pikachu." Ash moaned.

"Pika." He said, stretching his arms and legs before getting comfy in the sand. Dawn laughed and Ash glared at her over his shoulder.

"Look, we've already booked the hotel for a week so you may as well just embrace it. Take off your shirt and get a tan or something." Dawn said, replacing her sunglasses on her eyes.

"I don't want a tan." Ash said, disappointing Dawn who would have been more than happy to see the boy without his shirt on. "I want to catch Pokémon."

"Well, that's not going to happen so suck it up and try to enjoy yourself."

"I'm not making any promises." Ash groaned, and continued to watch the sea.

"Look, here comes Brock with the ice creams." Dawn pointed towards him.

"About time." Ash said, smiling for the first time that day.

"Sorry I took so long." Brock said, once he'd reached them. "There was a beautiful girl running the beach bar." He handed them both an ice cream.

"Is that all you think about Brock?" Dawn rolled her eyes at the older boy.

"What? I'm almost 20 now, time I settled down." He joked.

"There's more to life than girls." Ash laughed.

"Wouldn't kill you to take in interest in girls too you know." Dawn hinted, but being as dense as ever Ash did not pick up on it.

"I know." He shrugged. "But so far no girl has been worth my interest."

"Geez, thanks Ketchum."

"I didn't mean you of course." Ash tried to recover. "I meant like actual girls. Not that you're not actually a girl just you're more of a friend, one of the guys."

"And the compliments keep on coming." Dawn muttered sarcastically.

"I just mean..."

"For the love of god Ash, just stop talking." Brock laughed at the younger boy.

"But..."

"Save it." Dawn cut him off. "Don't ruin my afternoon in the sun." Dawn tried to joke to hide the hurt inside.

"Yeah, okay." Ash said, getting up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright." Brock said, only half listening as he checked out a group of girls.

"You coming buddy?" He asked, picking up his beach ball.

"Pika." The mouse nodded and followed after his trainer.

Dawn watched the pair go and sighed, if only Ash would show a little bit of interest in her.

...

Misty swam up until her head broke through the surface of the sea.

"I made it." She smiled to herself.

She began swimming towards the shore when she bumped into a small obstacle.

"Lucky?" She asked, looking down at her horsea. "What are you doing here?"

"Sea." The Pokémon replied.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come with me." Misty smiled.

"Horsea." He said sadly.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." But the Pokémon continued to look at her with sad eyes. "Don't be like that, you love Daisy, Lily and Violet." Misty laughed.

"Horsea sea." He snuggled close to Misty, who in return gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you too, but you have to go back." She gave him one last squeeze then released him.

Reluctantly Horsea swam back down to his home, leaving Misty alone at the surface.

She swam towards the shore again until she was at a secluded part of the beach, using her arms she pulled herself onto a rock.

"Well, might as well see if this works." Misty said, holding the necklace up so that it glistened in the sun.

Slowly she placed the necklace around her neck and did the clasp at the back. She smiled as a light glow shone slightly from her tail.

She watched with amazement as her tail began to disappear, leaving behind two long, silky legs. With a final burst of light her tail was gone completely, all that remained were a pair of bikini bottoms with tassels on the sides, in the same pale blue that her tail had once been.

She held one of her new legs up and smiled as the water dripped off it, she looked down towards her feet and wiggled her toes. The necklace had worked, she was officially human.

She squealed with delight, still staring in awe at her new body.

...

"This is ridiculous." Ash complained to Pikachu. "I can't believe I'm letting Dawn boss me around and decide my life for me."

"Pikachu." The mouse tried to reason, but Ash was too angry to listen.

"I'm wasting valuable time here!" He kicked the sand in front of him.

A Krabby ran out of the sand, being disturbed by the kick.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed. "Maybe this trip isn't a total waste." He reached into his pocket and groaned. "That's right, I left all my pokéballs back at the hotel."

"Pika." The mouse said, sympathetically.

"Can my day get any worse?" He asked, squeezing his beach ball in anger.

Suddenly a bright light shone from the sea, Ash had to shield his eyes from it, even Pikachu had to look the other way.

Once the light had gone the pair turned towards the sea, and what greeted them was amazing. Ash felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he watched the auburn haired beauty lift her leg up towards the sun.

"Wow." Ash whispered, dropping his beach ball.

"Pika." The little mouse strained with the added weight of the ball before falling onto his back.

Ash barely even noticed, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl. The way the sun made her hair shine, the way her eyes sparkled as she examined her leg, her legs that were so long and smooth they seemed to go on forever, the excited squeal that came from her perfect lips, her perfect lips that formed a gorgeous smile that made him want to smile back.

He'd never seen anyone quite like her before, she was absolutely breathtaking.

...

_Okay, so what are people's thoughts on this? Worth carrying on with or not?_

_I think I may have over used like when I was doing the part with Misty's sisters :/ my bad_

_Please review :) thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay here's another chapter :) hope you all enjoy it_

…

Ash continued to watch the girl as she slowly pushed herself off the rock until she was standing in the sea, she smiled, looking proud of herself. Not once did Ash's gaze falter but Misty remained oblivious, too busy marvelling at her new body.

"I can do this." Misty nodded. She lifted up one of her legs and pushed it forward, in an attempt at walking. "No I can't!" She called out as she felt her legs buckle underneath her.

Ash watched as her legs disappeared from under her and she went crashing into the sea, without a second thought he ran into the water towards her.

Misty tried desperately to get herself up again but struggled with her new legs, suddenly she felt something grab her around the waist and pull her out the water.

"Are you okay?" Her saviour asked as she coughed out some water from her lungs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up and smiled as two warm, brown eyes stared down at her. "Thanks."

"That's okay." He smiled back, helping her towards the shore.

Misty wobbled uneasily, the only thing stopping her from falling back into the sea was Ash's tight grip around her.

"I'm Ash by the way." He introduced once they were safely on the sand.

"Misty."

"That's a beautiful name." Misty laughed.

"Thanks. I think I've got this now." Misty gestured to his hand still firmly on her hip.

"Oh right, sorry." He blushed, taking a step back from her.

Misty stumbled a little then tried walking again, her arms stretched out wide on either side. Ash watched in amazement at the girl who seemed like she was walking for the first time, still a learner. She tripped and almost fell but Ash was quick to react, grabbing her hand and holding her up right.

"Thanks, again." She smiled, carrying on walking.

Ash walked backwards, still holding her hands, helping her get her bearings.

"So, Misty." Ash smiled as her name slipped off his tongue. "What are you doing here?"

"A trip." She responded, looking down at her feet in deep concentration.

"Same, how long for?" He continued to question.

"As long as I want really." She shrugged. "Until I get bored I guess, you?"

"Just the week." He said sadly, earlier he couldn't wait to leave but knowing Misty would be staying he'd be happy spending his whole life here. "Where you from?"

"Cerulean." Misty answered quickly, not having time to think about her answer.

"Cerulean? You mean that island in the legend that sank into the sea?" He asked confused.

Misty was so thankful she was looking down so Ash couldn't see the panic in her eyes as she tried to conjure up a lie.

"No, don't be silly. A different Cerulean, in Europe?" She hadn't meant it to come out as a question, she mentally kicked herself.

"Oh right, makes sense." Ash said, buying into the lie easily. "I'm from Pallet."

"Where's that?" She looked up, finally feeling confident enough to stop watching her feet.

"It's in Kanto." Misty crinkled her nose in confusion, Ash smiled at her. "It's only a tiny little town, it's not surprising you've not heard of it. Not a lot to do there really." Ash shrugged, doing a u-turn, still holding Misty's hands, so they made their way back down the beach.

"I know the feeling." Misty sighed.

"Where you staying?" Ash continued his interrogation of her, praying she would be staying near him, or even in the same place.

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't thought about it, here I guess." Misty gestured with her head to the beach around them.

"You can't stay here!" Ash said, louder than he had expected.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous, anything could happen to you."

"I'm a big girl I can look after myself." Misty smirked letting go of Ash's hands and taking a few steps on her own. "See?"

Ash laughed, she may think she was an independent girl but there was no way she was going to stay here on her own, even if it meant sleeping on the beach himself he'd protect her.

"What's that?" Misty called out, pulling Ash out of his thoughts of him and Misty on the beach, alone, at night.

Ash looked over his shoulder to where Misty was pointing, he saw Pikachu watching the pair of them.

"Pika?" He said in confusion.

"That's my Pokémon, Pikachu." He explained.

"Pikachu." Misty repeated to herself quietly before attempting to run to Pikachu, her legs soon got tangled and she fell to the sand but got close enough to stroke the mouse.

Ash walked over to the pair, he laughed as he watched Pikachu close his eyes and 'chu' in delight.

"He's lovely." Misty smiled. "Where did you find him?"

"He's my starter Pokémon."

"Your what?" She crinkled her nose again, Ash couldn't get over how adorable she looked when she did that.

"You know, when you start your Pokémon journey you get a starter Pokémon." Misty continued to look confused. "I've been travelling around different regions, capturing Pokémon, having gym battles, you know the usual."

"How long have you been travelling for?" Misty asked.

"Six years now." Ash said, sitting down on the sand.

"Six years?" Misty pulled her hands back from Pikachu. "That's amazing, you must have seen so much of this world."

"Oh yeah, I've seen almost everything you could ever imagine." Ash bragged for the girl.

"Tell me all about it." Misty lay on her stomach and rested her head in her hands, she stared up at him waiting for him to continue.

Ash had never had a girl take this much interest in him before but he had to admit he was enjoying it.

"Well after leaving Pallet the first place I went was Viridian City…"

…

"Where's Ash?" Dawn asked, sitting up.

"I don't know." Brock shrugged. "Gone for a walk he said."

"That was over forty-five minutes ago." Dawn said, looking down at her watch.

"When did you become his wife?" Brock rolled his eyes, much like Ash he was oblivious to Dawn's feelings towards the boy.

"It's nothing like that." She blushed, looking down. "I'm just worried about him, he might have gotten himself hurt."

"Okay, scratch that. When did you become his mother?"

"I'm serious Brock." She said hitting the older boy. "What if he's in trouble?"

"We're on a beach in the middle of nowhere, even Ash couldn't get himself into trouble."

"I still think we should go check." Dawn said, standing up and brushing the sand off herself.

"Good luck with that." Brock said, looking up at her.

"I said _we._" Dawn crossed her arms.

"I heard, but as I don't care I don't see why I should go."

"Because I said so." Brock continued to stare up at the girl. "Now!" She growled.

"Fine." He groaned in defeat and stood up too.

"Good, I think he went in this direction." Dawn said, pointing in front of her and soon walking off in the direction of Ash.

Brock sighed but followed after the girl anyway, wherever Ash was he hoped he was ready for a panicked Dawn.

…

"And then he said I couldn't have the badge until I climbed this humungous mountain." Ash continued the tale of his travels.

"You climbed a mountain?" Misty gasped. "That must have been so hard."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He smirked. "It may have been difficult for you with these sticks of jelly you call legs." Ash joked, giving her leg a quick graze with his hand.

"Hey!" The girl protested. "I could so climb a mountain!"

"Could not." Ash laughed.

"Could too." Ash just raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe I couldn't but I would try. What was it like up there?" Misty asked, wanting more from Ash.

"Oh Misty the view was amazing, I could see the whole island from up there. I was stood in the snow and could still see the beach below, it was indescribable."

"Wow." Misty breathed. "That sounds incredible."

Ash continued to recall his journey for Misty as Dawn and Brock walked into viewing distance.

Dawn stopped walking, causing Brock to come colliding into her and fall back into the sand. Dawn glared at the girl talking to Ash, she hated how Ash's eyes were fixed on the girls legs slowly swaying back and forth behind her head, she hated how the girl twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she listened to Ash and she hated how much Ash seemed to be loving the attention.

"Who the hell is that?" Dawn questioned, as she watched the red-head gazing up at Ash from the sand, hanging on his every word.

"I don't know." Brock said getting off the floor and looking towards the couple further down the beach. "But she's gorgeous."

"Brock! Keep it in your trousers for five seconds, please!" Dawn shouted, her anger for the girl growing.

"Sorry." Brock rolled his eyes and began walking down the beach.

Shaking her head, Dawn brought herself back and soon began powering down the beach, overtaking Brock, towards the girl.

"Ash!" She shouted, cutting his story short and causing the girl to glance over her shoulder at the new arrival.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash shouted. "That's one of the people I was telling you about." Ash said quieter for the girls benefit.

"Who's this?" Dawn accused, crossing her arms.

"This is Misty, I found her on that rock over there." Ash said pointing, the way he said it made it sound like this girl was his property and Dawn didn't like it one bit.

"Shouldn't she be getting back to her friends or family?" Dawn hinted, giving the girl a look.

"Nope, she's here on her own so I'm looking after her." Ash stood up.

"I can look after myself you know?" Misty said, standing as well.

She stumbled slightly and Ash reached out and held her up. Dawn glared at how comfortably Ash touched her, kept her close.

"I'm okay Ash, you can let go." Misty smiled slightly.

"Oh sure." Ash let go, he blushed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dawn's eyes widened at his behaviour, there was no way. He couldn't.

"Hey." Brock said, finally arriving at the group.

"That's Brock, the other person I was telling you about." Ash explained. "Brock, this is Misty."

"A pleasure." Brock said, taking Misty's hand and placing a kiss on it. "Your eyes are as blue as the ocean and baby, I'm lost at sea."

"Thanks, I think." Misty laughed.

"Hey! Brock, leave the poor girl alone." Ash said, pulling Misty away from Brock and towards himself slightly.

Dawn gave Ash a look as he did this, since when did he care when Brock hit on some airhead. Unless… Dawn shook her head not letting her mind go there.

"So, where you staying Misty? Maybe Brock could escort you back there." Dawn said, hoping to get rid of the girl.

"I'm just staying here." The girl shrugged.

"On the beach?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah, I like it here." She explained.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash's eyes lit up, Dawn couldn't help but smile at him when he did this. "Don't you have a spare bed in your room?"

Instantly her smile fell, she prayed she hadn't worked out Ash's train of thought.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, uneasily.

"Then Misty can stay with you." Ash smiled, proud of his idea.

"Oh, no I don't want to…" Misty started.

"Don't be silly." Ash cut her off. "Dawn's always complaining she doesn't have enough female company so she'll love to have you around."

"It's better than you spending the night here." Brock added, it was like they were conspiring against Dawn.

"I don't know." Misty mumbled, looking towards Dawn.

"It's fine." Dawn fake smiled. "It might even be fun."

"Then it's sorted!" Ash exclaimed. "We can head back there now and get you all settled in."

He began walking off and Misty soon followed after him, falling into line at his side.

"Come on Pikachu." The mouse jumped onto his trainers shoulder and Misty soon began fawning over him again, tickling him behind his ears. "So where was I? Oh yeah, I'd just finished making this boat out of ice to get down the mountain." Ash carried on his story for Misty as they walked down the beach.

"Looks like Ash took your advice after all." Brock laughed, walking after the pair.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, rushing to catch up with him.

"Come on Dawn, you're not that dense." She continued to stare at him, refusing to believe what he was saying. "Well, let's just say he's finally found a girl worth taking interest in."

Brock gave her a wink before running to catch up with the pair, Dawn trailing behind as they made their way to the hotel.

…

"And this is where you'll be staying." Ash said, as they arrived at her door.

"You guys didn't need to walk her back, I could have handled it." Dawn rolled her eyes, walking into the room, Brock following after her.

"So, let's go in." Ash smiled.

"Wait a second." Misty said, reaching out for his arm before he could leave. "I want to talk to you."

Dawn subtly watched them from inside the room, Brock already out on the balcony watching the girls by the pool.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"That's okay, I couldn't have you sleeping all alone on the beach."

"Not just that, for pulling me out the sea, helping me walk, for telling me all about your travels that must have been pretty boring for you." She smiled up at him.

"Are you kidding? I love telling people about my journey, it's nice to find someone who is actually interested in them."

"Well I really enjoyed them, you've been to some amazing places." She said, slightly jealous.

"I'm not even halfway through, I've still got Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh to tell you about."

"I look forward to it." Misty laughed. "But seriously, thanks again."

"No worries." Ash smiled.

Misty moved closer to the boy and wrapped her arms round his neck, catching on Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

Dawn glared at the girl, how dare she touch her Ash like that? Dawn should be the one that he held close to him, not some slut he picked up on the beach.

Misty pulled away and smiled up at Ash one last time before walking into the hotel room.

Dawn scowled as she flounced past her and joined Brock on the balcony, she glanced back to Ash to see him stood frozen, eyes glazed over, a dreamers smile on his face.

She turned her attention back to the red head, now laughing and joking on the balcony with Brock, there was no way she was getting Ash, she simply wouldn't allow it.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy it_

…

Finally coming back to his senses Ash walked into the hotel room and, without so much as a glance in Dawn's direction, he headed straight for the balcony. He stood next to Misty and gave her a sideways smile, which she soon returned.

Dawn stomped over to the balcony and stood in the doorway.

"Ash! Brock! Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" Brock asked, glancing over his shoulder towards her.

"Alone." She crossed her arms, glaring in Misty's direction.

Ash glanced nervously towards Misty, not wanting to seem rude to their new guest.

"Go." Misty laughed. "I'm happy just watching the sunset."

She turned back towards the ocean view and sighed blissfully, content in the knowledge she was happy Ash walked back into the hotel room with Brock.

"She can't stay here." Dawn hissed once they were all back inside.

"Why not?" Brock asked, pulling the door closed so Misty couldn't hear.

"I'm not having her in here with me."

"Well, where else is she meant to stay?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care." She crossed her arms.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh Dawn?" Brock tried to reason.

"Look, I know you guys want to do the whole hero thing but you're not the one stuck sharing a room with her! What if she's some sort of psycho?"

"She's not a psycho." Ash defended.

"How do you know? You've known her for what? Two hours and suddenly you know everything about her?"

"I can just tell she's not some insane killer, okay?" Ash shrugged.

"Seriously? She's washed up on some beach in the middle of nowhere, no friends, no family. Am I the only one who thinks that's a little suspicious?" Dawn practically shouted.

"You do have a point." Brock nodded, Dawn smiled that he was on her side. "But when me and Ash met you it was in the middle of a wood, with no friends or family."

"That's different. I just don't want to be left alone with her, okay?" She pleaded.

"Fine! If it bothers you that much you don't have to." Ash said, turning towards Brock. "You stay here tonight and Misty can sleep with me."

"No!" Dawn screamed.

"What's wrong now?" Ash groaned.

Dawn panicked, not having an excuse to explain her outburst.

"I can't let the poor, defenceless girl spend the night with a hormone-fuelled teenage boy."

"A minute ago you wanted to get rid of her." Brock shook his head.

"I know, but us girls have to stick together you know? Not let each other get cornered by pervs who just want to have their way with them." She gave Ash a look.

"I wouldn't do anything." He looked at the ground.

"A likely story." Dawn rolled her eyes.

She decided having Misty staying with her was a hell of a lot better than letting Ash have her to himself all night.

"You sure you don't…" Brock was cut off by the sound of Misty's scream.

She threw the balcony doors open, ran into the room and jumped on the nearest bed.

"What's happened?" Ash panicked.

"There's this horrible, green monster out there!" Misty cried, pointing towards the door.

The other three in room turned towards the door, worried about the sight they were about to see.

"Pie!" A caterpie crawled into the room and towards Misty on the bed.

"Get it away from me!" Misty shouted, jumping from one bed to the other.

"It's just a caterpie." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Hardly a monster."

"Get out of here little fella." Ash said, giving the caterpie a kick towards the door.

The caterpie, however, was on a mission and soon scuttled around Ash's foot and onto the bed with Misty.

"It's touching me!" Misty screamed as the caterpie climbed on her foot.

Ash quickly jumped on the bed and tried to pull the caterpie off her leg.

"Man up." Dawn scoffed, sitting on the other bed.

Ash finally pried the caterpie away and took it towards the door, the whole time the Pokémon tried to free himself from Ash's hands and make his way back to Misty. The bug was quite taken with the girl, and judging by Ash playing knight in shining armour the Pokémon wasn't the only one.

"There, all better." Ash said, shutting the door.

The caterpie pressed himself against the glass and continued to watch Misty.

"I think he likes you." Brock joked.

"Well the feeling is not mutual." Misty said, climbing off the bed using Ash's hand as support.

"Isn't it time you went back to your room?" Dawn asked, hoping to get Ash out of this girls clutches for a while.

"Probably." Ash said glancing towards Pikachu who yawned widely in response. "He could do with some rest."

"We'll see you girls later for dinner." Brock said walking towards the door.

"Dinner?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, hotel gives us free dinner." Ash said walking towards the door with Pikachu. "We'll come back and get you." He explained before he walked out the door.

Carefully closing the door he turned to Brock with a slight look of worry.

"Do you think they'll be okay together?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, once they get to know each other a little better they'll be best friends." Brock nodded before heading back to their room, Ash following closely behind him.

…

"Go away." Misty tapped on the glass, hoping to get rid of the bug.

"It can be annoying when things overstay their welcome." Dawn muttered.

"What was that?" Misty glanced over her shoulder.

"Nothing."

Misty walked away from the window and sat on her bed.

"So Ash tells me that you've been travelling with him for a while, what's that like?"

"Fine." Dawn snapped.

"Oh, okay." Misty nodded. "Where was your favourite place?"

"Who knows?" Dawn sighed and started deciding on an outfit for dinner.

Misty looked down at her feet, trying to think of something to talk to her about.

"I'd offer you some of my clothes to wear but you're probably a larger size than me." Dawn smirked at Misty.

"Oh, well thanks anyway."

"Maybe they have something in the lobby gift shop in your size." Dawn said, holding dresses against herself, deciding which one looked best.

"Maybe." Misty shrugged. "I'll go have a look now." She was desperate to get out of the room and away from Dawn.

"Sure, have fun."

Misty stood up and walked out the room, she sighed and leant against the wall once she was outside, she really didn't want to be there. She felt awkward without Ash around, almost as if she was intruding and that she wasn't really welcome.

She pushed herself off the wall and began walking around the hotel, taking in all the sights, she walked around the gardens, feeling the grass between her toes, she walked around the pools, letting her feet dip slightly into the water, making her feel safe again.

"Misty?" A voice behind her called out.

"Oh, hey Brock." She said, pulling her foot out.

"What you doing here?"

"I just needed a walk." She explained. "What room is Ash in?"

"Our room is 212, just down the corridor from you."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go see him." Misty said giving Brock a smile then parting.

Brock smirked as he watched her go, he wouldn't be heading back to his room for a while.

…

Ash heard a knock at the door just as he slipped on his trousers after his shower.

"It's open!" He called out, expecting Brock back from his walk.

"Hey Ash." Misty walked in with a smile.

"Misty!" Ash called out, he began blushing when he realised his chest was on show. "What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to, and ask if I could borrow some clothes."

"Couldn't you just borrow Dawn's?"

"Apparently I'd be too big for her clothes." Misty shrugged.

"What?" Ash yelled, who did Dawn think she was insulting Misty like that? He'd have to talk to her about that later. "I think I might have some old clothes in the bottom of my bag."

Ash rummaged through his bag until he found an old shirt and pair of jeans from a few years back.

"I'm afraid this is all I have." Ash said, holding them out for Misty.

"Thanks." She said taking the clothes and putting them on.

Ash laughed slightly as the clothes completely drowned her but she still managed to look cute.

"What's this?" Misty asked, picking Ash's cap up off the bed.

"My cap."

"What's it for?" Misty examined the object in her hand.

"To wear on my head." Ash gave her a strange look.

"Really?" Misty placed the cap on her head and posed for Ash. "How do I look?"

"Adorable." Ash laughed.

"You charmer." Misty smirked and walked towards the table to look at more of his belongings when she kicked a pokeball across the floor. "What was that?"

"My pokeball." He picked it up, now at his feet and handed it to her. "That's where my Pokémon live." He explained, now used to her questioning of everything.

"In here? No way!"

"Honestly, throw it and see what happens."

"Okay then." Misty said hesitantly, throwing the pokeball in front of her.

"Charmander!" The lizard cried out on his release.

"He's amazing!" Misty dropped to her knees and reached out towards his tail. "Son of a bitch!" She cried, pulling her now burnt hand away.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you fire is hot?" Ash raised his eyebrow.

"I must have missed that." Misty growled, clutching her hand.

"Char." The Pokémon said sadly, looking towards the girl he had just accidently hurt.

"Oh no, baby. It wasn't your fault." She pulled charmander into her arms and hugged him, careful to avoid the flame this time. "It was just me being stupid."

"Char." He purred in her arms.

Misty stood and held charmander against her hip while she continued her search around Ash's room.

"What's this?" Misty picked up a bottle of cologne and spraying it, she sneezed as the scent went up her nose.

"That's my cologne, makes me smell nice."

"Sure, if you say so." She rubbed her nose to get rid of the smell.

"How have you lived this long and know so little about the world?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, picking up a book and staring in confusion at the words

"Everything seems brand new to you, if I didn't know any better I'd say this was your first day here." He laughed.

"You don't realise how accurate that is." Misty mumbled, but Ash managed to catch it.

Ash raised his eyebrow, ready to question her but was stopped by Dawn waltzing into the room with Brock.

"Hey Ash… Misty." Dawn glared.

She was wearing Ash's hat, one he never parted with or let anyone touch, and all his clothes to complete her look, she was also holding onto charmander as if he were her baby. Dawn was really beginning to dislike this girl intensely.

"Let's get some food." Brock announced, unaware of the tension rising in the room.

"Thank god I'm starving!" Ash smiled.

"You know, there is a dress code." Dawn stated.

"So?" Ash questioned, looking down at his outfit in confusion.

"So we have to dress nicely." She looked towards Misty. "Misty, honey, I don't think you'd be able to get in." She fake smiled.

"That's fine." Misty shrugged. "I'll just stay here with this little guy." She leaned down and placed a kiss on top of charmander's head.

"You sure? I can stay behind if you want." Ash offered.

"Don't be stupid!" Dawn called out. "No point in you going hungry as well."

"Honesty Ash, it's fine. I'm not even hungry anyway."

"But…" He started and Misty cut him off.

"No buts, I'll be fine. If I get hungry I'll come down."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She nodded

"Come on, she said she'll be fine so let's get out of here." She grabbed Brock and Ash's arm and dragged them out the room.

"I guess it's just you and me little guy." Misty smiled.

"Mander!" He squealed with delight as Misty continued her search of the hotel room.

…

Dawn smiled as they sat down to dinner, it was like it should be just her and her boys, no Misty ruining everything.

"I'm worried about her." Ash glanced towards the door.

"She said she was fine." Brock tried to calm him.

"Yeah, but we all just abandoned her, maybe I'll just take my food to go."

"Ever think that maybe she just wants a break from you?" Dawn snapped.

"She has a point." Brock said. "It's been a long day for her, probably just wants some time to herself."

"But I don't want her to be all on her own." Ash whined.

"Can we stop talking about that fucking girl for five minutes?" Dawn shouted, stunning both boys into silence.

This was not the evening she had planned, they were meant to have a good time when it was just the three of them not talk about Misty every second or sit in utter silence.

"Guys, say something." Dawn groaned, fed up of the silence.

"Misty?" Ash mumbled under his breath.

"It's Dawn." She growled but soon realised Ash's attention was no longer on her but something behind her.

She turned and glanced over her shoulder to see what Ash was staring at.

Stood in the doorway of the hotel restaurant was Misty, but she wasn't in Ash's scruffy hand me downs anymore. She'd styled her hair into a bun, a few red curls hanging loose, she was wearing a white dress that hung on one shoulder and came together at her waist, a large split down one side revealing her long, silky legs, on her feet a pair of glittery sandals, giving her a boost in height.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dawn muttered, as she watched Ash, and quite a few other guys in the restaurant, stare at Misty in awe.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

_Guess who's ill again? But that does mean you'll probably get quite a few updates over the next couple of weeks_

_Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)_

…

Misty glanced around the restaurant, trying to spot Ash and his friends.

"You alright beautiful?" A guy from a table near her called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "You?"

"I'd be even happier if you joined me and my friends for dinner." He smirked, gesturing to all his friends, clearly here for a boy's holiday.

"Well isn't that a nice offer, but I'm afraid I'm looking for someone."

"I'm someone." Another of the boys from the table said.

"I can see that just not the right someone."

"How right can he be if he left you all alone?" The guy closest to her said. "Just sit with us." He reached out towards her and took hold of her wrist.

"Like I said thanks but no thanks." She forced his hand off and took a step back, backing into a waiter.

"Can I help you, madam?" The waiter asked.

"No, I'm just looking for a friend." She glanced around again.

"All tables are reserved by room so what's your room number?" Misty bit her lip, she never thought to ask.

"I don't actually know." Misty explained. "But I could take you to my door and show you if you want."

"I'm afraid it's hotel policy, no room number no table. Unless you're accompanied by a guest."

"I'll accompany her." The first guy stood up.

"Alright, and you are?" The waiter asked.

"Rudy, room number 606." He winked towards Misty.

"Honestly, you don't need to do that Rudy." Misty fake smiled at him. "I have a friend waiting for me but if hotel policy says I can't eat then I'll just leave."

"Don't be stupid, I've sorted it out just sit down and eat." Rudy gave Misty a little push towards his table.

"I told you no." Misty glared before turning to walk towards the door.

She felt someone grab her around the wrist again, she tried to free herself thinking Ruby was still giving it his best shot.

"What part of no don't you get?"

Suddenly the hand on her wrist pulled, she stumbled towards the force and spun into someone's chest. She looked up and saw two brown eyes looking back at her.

"Ash?"

"Hi Misty." He smiled.

"Who's this?" Rudy asked, gesturing at Ash.

"The friend I told you I was waiting for." Misty glanced over her shoulder towards him.

"But you've already got somewhere to eat." Rudy said.

"Just give it up, mate." One of his friends called out. "The girl's taken."

Ash swallowed nervously at the thought, expecting Misty to correct him.

"Sure, so if you don't mind we're going to enjoy our dinner now." She took Ash's arm and led him away. "You have a knack of turning up right on time to save me, you know that?"

"It's a skill." He smiled, which only faltered slightly when Misty released his arm. "You look amazing by the way."

"Thanks." Misty smiled and leaned towards Ash's ear. "It's your bed sheet." She whispered.

Ash blushed, Misty wrapped up in his bed sheets was a very pleasant thought.

…

Dawn glared as she watched Misty lean up and whisper in Ash's ear, judging by the blush on his cheeks it was hardly a friendly whisper.

"Misty scrubs up good." Brock gestured towards her.

"Please, anyone can pull off a white dress." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What's up your ass?" Brock asked.

"Nothing." Brock gave her a look. "It's just, Ash never even pays the slightest bit of attention to girls so why now? Why this girl?"

"Our boys all grown up." Brock wiped a pretend tear from his eye. "Why does it bother you if it's this girl anyway?"

"I just don't trust her, simple as." Dawn crossed her arms.

"She seems harmless enough, and Ash seems to like her. That's enough for me." Brock shrugged, Dawn glared but couldn't argue back as the couple were getting closer to the table.

"Hi guys." Misty smiled once they arrived.

"Hi, decided you were hungry after all?" Brock laughed.

"A small breakfast doesn't fill you up as long as you'd think." Misty joked.

Ash pulled out one of the chairs and gestured for Misty to sit down.

"Oh, thanks." She said taking the seat.

Ash sat in the seat next to Misty, which he moved so he was right by her side, their shoulders brushing. Misty looked towards him and smiled shyly.

"Those are my shoes!" Dawn called out.

"Huh?" Misty pulled her attention away from Ash and turned to look at Dawn.

"You stole my shoes!" She kicked Brock under the table and gave him a meaningful look, she was right not to trust her.

"Oh yeah, I borrowed them." Misty held her foot up, her long leg hovering in Ash's eye line. "You said if it would fit you'd offer it to me and guess what? I found something that fits."

"They look nice." Ash sighed, happily staring at her leg.

Brock kicked Ash under the table, he turned to look at Brock who shook his head, poor Ash was clueless when it came to girls.

"And who did you borrow the dress from?" Dawn asked, trying to catch Misty out.

"Ash." Brock raised his eyebrow at the statement. "It's amazing what you can do with a bed sheet and some pins, which I borrowed off you. I hope you don't mind." Misty smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Yeah, that's fine." Dawn fake smiled back.

"So what can I get everyone?" The waiter asked, arriving at the table.

"What are the specials?" Brock asked.

"Stuffed krabby, grilled magikarp and fried tentacool." Misty's eyes widened in disgust. "All have been freshly caught this morning."

"That all sounds amazing." Ash practically drooled.

"Do you have anything that doesn't have Pokémon in it?" Misty asked in a small voice.

"We have salad." The waiter offered.

"I'll have that please." Misty smiled.

"Just a salad?" Ash questioned. "I hear the stuffed krabby is amazing."

"I'm sure it is but I just don't feel comfortable eating Pokémon."

"You're a vegetarian?" Misty scrunched her nose in confusion.

"If you say so."

"Ash." Dawn said, getting his attention back. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, I'll have…" He trailed off, he really wanted to have the krabby but more than anything he wanted to leave a good impression with Misty. "I'll just have a salad too." Dawn looked at him in surprise.

"Since when did Ash Ketchum consider a plate of leaves a meal?"

"Since now." Ash snapped.

"Don't shout at me, what's your problem?"

"Right now? You." Ash rolled his eyes.

"You pmsing right now or something?" Dawn glared, her and Ash never argued before Misty showed up.

She watched the girl out the corner of her eye, who was completely oblivious to the pair arguing as all her attention was on Brock, currently describing Pewter City to her. She had that same wide eyed, excited look she'd had with Ash on the beach. Fickle slut.

"What? Just because I don't want you breathing down my back all the time I'm having a mood swing?" Ash asked, bringing Dawn back from her thoughts.

"Breathing down your back? I was just being a friend." She crossed her arms.

"A friend? Currently you're just being a pain." Dawn opened her mouth. "Just drop it Dawn, so I can enjoy the rest of my night."

Dawn pouted and looked down at her plate, when she did this Ash knew she was really upset and usually tried his best to cheer her up but tonight he hadn't even noticed, instead he was watching Misty again.

He noticed that she was quite distracted with whatever Brock was talking about, and took the opportunity to do something he'd wanted to do all night. Slowly, he snaked his arm around the back of her chair, when she still didn't respond he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened for a second under his touch but soon relaxed and continued listening to Brock, taking this as a good sign Ash began making small circles with his thumb and lightly brushed her hair with his fingers.

Dawn watched the whole interaction with disgust and abruptly stood up.

"I feel sick." She announced.

"Do you want some water?" Misty offered.

"No, I think I need to lie down."

"You do look quite pale." Brock said with concern.

"Yeah, you should probably head back." Ash added.

Dawn nodded and quickly rushed from the room without looking back, she couldn't bear to see Ash touching that girl, the smile on his face when he did, the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her. It was all too much for her.

…

"I hope Dawn's okay." Misty said as her and Ash walked back to her room, Brock already heading back to his own room to give the pair some space.

"She'll have got some sleep and feel so much better." Ash shrugged.

"Maybe, poor girl."

"Well here we are." Ash said as they reached her door.

"Yeah, thanks for walking me back." Misty smiled.

Ash stared down at Misty's lips, should he or shouldn't he? She hadn't pushed his hand off at dinner, surely that meant she returned his feelings. Or maybe she was just too polite to say anything and she actually felt awkward for the whole meal.

Misty looked up at Ash in confusion, his eyes seemed glazed over, he looked deep in thought.

"Ash?" She asked, unaware of the debate going on his head. "Hello?" She reached out and waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" He asked, coming back into focus.

"You zoned out on me." Misty laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Erm, I was just wondering whether I should come in and check on Dawn."

"Aww, aren't you just the sweetest guy ever?" She turned and put her card key in the door, unlocking it. "In you go."

Ash moved towards the door and opened it up, he looked into the pitch black room and sighed.

"She's asleep, I better not go in." Ash said.

"Why not?"

"Trust me, Dawn would be beyond pissed if I woke her up." Misty laughed.

"Well hopefully I can sneak in without waking her."

"Yeah, so goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Just go for it, Ash thought to himself.

Ash began leaning down towards Misty, her eyes filled with confusion as he did. Chickening out at the last minute he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I best be heading off now." He turned quickly so she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks, how could he be stupid enough to think she'd want to kiss him.

"Ash, wait a second." Misty called after him, reaching out for his wrist.

Ash froze, was it possible she did actually feel the same way about him? He turned back round, a slight smile on his lips but Misty did something completely unexpected.

She reached up to her shoulder and pulled out the pin holding her dress together, the sheet fell to the ground revealing the bikini he had originally found her in.

Ash's eyes widened, was he dreaming right now?

Misty stepped back out of the sheet and reached down to the floor to pick it up.

"You might need this to sleep tonight." Misty said holding it out for him.

"Right, of course." He stuttered, reaching out a shaking hand for the sheets.

Ash trailed his eyes up and down her body, her red hair blowing slightly in the wind, more curls had fallen loose as she'd eaten her dinner. The blue necklace falling just below her collarbone and just above her cleavage, which was gently rising and falling with her breath. Her stomach covered in goose bumps from the slight chill in the night air, her legs that seemed even longer with the addition of the heels.

She looked like one of the girls in Brock's magazines, only with her he didn't think she was cheap or trashy. He thought she looked absolutely stunning in the glow of the moonlight.

"What's wrong?" Misty eyes also trailed along her own body, expecting to find something on her the way Ash was examining her.

"Oh, sorry." Ash blushed, realising he was staring. "I just didn't notice you had an charm bracelet before." He added lamely.

"Oh yeah." Misty smiled, buying his excuse. "My mum gave it me before she… Well it was a gift."

Ash wanted to question Misty about her mum but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Misty said, taking a step inside her hotel room. "Night Ash."

"Night Misty." He said as she shut her door.

Ash walked back to his room, holding his bed sheet close. He couldn't wait to settle down tonight, the smell of Misty was sure to lull him into a peaceful sleep.

Ash walked into his room and threw himself onto his bed with a blissful sigh.

"You alright?" Brock smirked.

"Perfect." Ash smiled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red head would it?"

"It might." Ash sat up and looked over at Brock. "Isn't she just the most incredible girl you've ever met?"

"She's something." Brock laughed.

"She's more than something, I can't describe it but she's just amazing, I feel… I don't know what I feel but I know I like it."

"If I didn't know any better Ash I'd say you were smitten."

"What?" Ash blushed.

"Come on Ash, we both knew from the beginning you liked her, I just didn't realise until now just how much."

"Yeah I like her but how do I know if she likes me back?" Ash groaned, lying back on the bed.

"You're asking the wrong guy."

"Helpful." Ash buried his head in the sheet.

"Why don't you just try spending some time alone with her?" Brock suggested.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Ash looked up.

"Well tomorrow take her out for the day, Dawn will just be sunbathing and I'll just be on the beach for the girls so take Misty somewhere."

"I could do, but where would I take her?" Ash shot up in bed, a smile on his face. "I know! I'll take her for a walk, then she can see the sorts of things I see on my travels! We can go through the woods and maybe up in mountains, she'll love it."

"I'm sure she will." Brock smiled. "You can go see her tomorrow and ask her." Brock lay back in his bed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Ash was too excited to sleep, instead he lay on his bed thinking of the places he could show Misty. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

…

"Misty? Is that you?" A half asleep Dawn called out.

"Yeah, it's me. How you feeling?" Misty asked, walking over to her bed and sitting on the end of it.

"I'm okay thanks. What happened to your dress?" Dawn noticed she was back in her bikini.

"I gave it back to Ash." Misty smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine, but can I give you some advice?"

"Sure." Misty bit her lip.

"You need to stop running around in a bikini, it just makes you look easy."

"Easy?" Misty asked, not sure what that meant but it didn't sound good.

"Yeah, guys come on holiday and look for one thing. To pull girls."

"Right." Misty was still confused.

"And Ash just finds you and after an hour you're willing to go back to his hotel, wear his clothes, let him touch you up at dinner, give him a strip tease. It's just going to give him the wrong impression."

"Oh." Misty was at a loss for words, she didn't realise she'd done so many things wrong.

"Just bear that in mind for the future, yeah?" Dawn asked, closing her eyes.

"Yeah." Misty nodded, getting off the bed. She picked up the shirt she'd borrowed off Ash from the floor and placed it on.

She looked towards her bed and thought about what Dawn had said, was she really easy? Whatever easy was? She wasn't naïve enough to not get what Dawn was hinting at, she wanted to make friends, travel around, see the world in all it's glory not fulfil some teenage boy's fantasies.

She walked towards the hotel door and let herself out, needing to get away.

"Where's she going?" Dawn muttered to herself. "Oh well, not my problem." She turned over and went back to sleep.

Misty walked around the empty hotel, her heels echoing as she did. She walked past the pool and towards the beach. She pulled her shoes off and let them fall to the sand, she walked until she was stood in the sea.

The wind blew at her, she pulled her hair down and let it float on the wind, Ash's shirt flapping against her. She sighed as the cool water lapped around her legs, finally feeling happy after her talk with Dawn.

She walked along the beach until she reached the spot where she'd met Ash, she walked out the sea and towards the sand. She sat down and watched the sea, an overwhelming feeling of homesickness came over her.

She'd stay here tonight and see how she felt in the morning, maybe she'd go home or maybe she'd carry on her time on land. But she knew one thing she wouldn't follow a boy around again.

She watched the sea crash against the shore until her eyes slowly began to drop and she fell asleep, the sounds of the waves soothing her.

…

_I'm worried I'm making Ash come across as a little creepy, and slightly stalkery, so if I am I do apologise_

_Please review :) thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you enjoy it :)_

…

"Morning ladies!" Ash said happily, letting himself into Dawn and Misty's room.

"Why are you here so early?" Dawn mumbled into her pillow.

"We've got a full day ahead of us, don't waste it in bed." Ash whistled as he opened the curtains.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ash?" Dawn pulled her head out of her pillow.

"I'm a morning person." Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Sometimes."

"If you say so." Dawn dropped her head back onto the pillow.

"Where's Misty? Bathroom?" Ash walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Morning Mist."

"She's not here Ash."

"What do you mean she's not here? She taking a walk or something?" Ash walked back to Dawn.

"She took off in the night, didn't take her key or anything." Dawn explained.

"What did you do?" He crossed his arms.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Dawn sat up in bed.

"Really? You've had it in for the girl since the beginning and now you're telling me she disappears without your interference?"

"Pretty much, I was sleeping and she just left."

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Ash shouted.

"I don't control the girl! Why are you getting so pissy with me?" Dawn got out of bed and stormed over to Ash.

"Anything could have happened to her."

"She's a big girl she can handle herself." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Don't even get me started on her being a big girl." Ash held his hand up. "It's bad enough you called her fat but now you just left her to wander around at night."

"I did not call her fat! I just…" Dawn tried to defend herself but Ash cut her off.

"I don't have time for your petty girl rivalry problems, we need to find her."

"Did you ever think she left because she didn't want to be with us three? Maybe she wanted to be left alone from the start and was just humouring you."

Ash shook his head, ignoring Dawn's latest statement.

"I'm going to go look for her." Ash began walking towards the door.

"Ash, this is getting ridiculous! Leave the poor girl alone."

But Ash was no longer paying attention and was quickly out the door, Dawn sighed and threw herself onto her bed.

"I cannot be dealing with this." She hugged her pillow close and soon fell asleep again.

…

"Where could she be?" Ash asked Pikachu as they walked towards the beach.

Pikachu shrugged in response, looking out for the girl from his height of sitting on Ash's head.

"What's that?" Ash noticed something in the sand, sparkling in the sun.

He ran towards the object, Pikachu having to grip onto his hair to stop himself from falling off.

"These are the shoes she was wearing last night! She must be near." Ash said.

He walked onto the beach, unsure which direction to follow, he turned to his left deciding it was as good as any way to go.

Pikachu turned around on Ash's head so he was facing the opposite direction, his ears twitched while he sniffed the air around him.

"Pikachupi!" He cried out before jumping off Ash's head and running down the beach.

Ash turned round in confusion to see Pikachu racing with great speed away from him.

"Pikachu!" He called out but the mouse made no attempt at slowing down. "Pikachu!"

Ash began running after him, trying to stop him from disappearing from sight. He could do without losing his Pokémon and Misty all in one day.

"Pikachu!" He just seemed to be getting quicker the more Ash yelled. "Jesus Christ. Pikachu!"

Ash's breath was coming out in quick, short bursts but he needed to keep going, if only the mouse would stop for one second.

…

Misty stretched in the sand, listening to the calming sounds of the waves, before slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was not the clear, blue sky like she expected but in fact a yellow face with bright red cheeks and sparkling black eyes.

"Pika!" The mouse exclaimed happily.

"Pikachu?" Misty questioned, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She slowly brought herself into a sitting position.

"Pikapi pika pikachu." Misty's eyes widened in confusion, why had she questioned him as if she would understand his response.

"Pikachu!" Misty looked towards the sound of a voice.

Ash came running down the beach and froze in place when he saw Misty sitting on the beach with Pikachu.

"Chu!" Pikachu gestured wildly towards Misty, proud that he'd found her for Ash.

"Oh god." Misty muttered before scrambling to her feet and tearing off down the beach.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu called after her in confusion.

"Misty!" Ash yelled before running after her, why was she trying to get away?

As she ran Misty nervously glanced over her shoulder, she saw Ash running and quickly catching up to her, she had no chance of out running him. She looked towards the sea, she could always go in and take the necklace off but then Ash would find out the truth and she didn't need that right now.

"Misty! Please stop!" He barely had to shout now, he was so close.

Misty began to panic but she refused to admit defeat, she pushed her legs harder but she was still new to all this, she knew any more pressure and she'd just crumble.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her up, her feet no longer touching the ground, her only means of escape taken from her.

"Misty, calm down." Ash said as she squirmed in his arms.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

"You promise you won't run off?"

"I promise, now let me go!"

Ash released his hold on her, caught by surprise Misty fell to the sand in a heap, she turned and looked up at Ash with a glare.

"What do you want?" Misty asked.

"Why did you run off like that? And last night? No explanation or anything." Ash crossed his arms, looking like he was scolding a naughty child.

"Why does it matter to you?" She frowned.

"Because I was worried about you, anything could have happened."

"Oh, because I'm so safe with you around." Misty scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dawn explained it all to me, she told me exactly what you expected to get out of this friendship." Misty rolled her eyes.

Pikachu ran up to the pair and nudged Misty's hand with his head, wanting some affection. Misty smiled despite the situation and soon began tickling him behind his ears.

Ash was too busy to notice the budding friendship between the pair on the floor, he was steaming with anger. He knew Dawn had got involved somehow, what was up with her recently?

"What exactly did she say?" Ash asked through gritted teeth.

"She told me you were just looking to pull." Misty repeated the words from last night that she only half understood. "I'm not easy you know?" Misty looked up at Ash.

"I never thought you were." Ash smiled slightly.

"Just because you've been nice doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want to me." She crossed her arms.

"I don't know where you're getting all this from…"

"Dawn." Misty clarified, Ash was a little hurt that she'd trust Dawn over him but girls did have a loyalty to each other.

"She's just making it up! I don't expect anything in return for helping you, besides friendship." Ash said.

"Really?" Misty raised her eyebrow.

"Really." He nodded.

"Then why did Dawn say…" Misty started but Ash cut him off.

"She was probably looking out for you, trying to protect you, but I only want a platonic relationship with you." He lied. "Promise."

"Okay. Sorry." Misty smiled, feeling stupid for running off. Ash was a really nice guy, she should have known better.

"There's nothing to apologise for, I should have thought that it might be a little overwhelming for you." He reached down and pulled Misty up onto her feet. "Come on, let's head back, you must be tired."

"I actually slept surprisingly well." Misty shrugged as Pikachu climbed up into her arms as they walked back to the hotel.

…

"You found her." Dawn fake smiled as Ash and Misty walked into his room.

"Dawn, give Misty some clothes." Ash said, crossing his arms.

"Okay." Dawn grabbed a yellow tank top and some denim shorts with red suspenders attached, she'd never liked that outfit anyway.

"Thanks." Misty said taking the clothes from Dawn.

"Go get dressed and we'll leave." Ash explained, Misty nodded and headed into the bathroom.

"So, where you guys off to today?" Dawn asked.

"I'm only interested in getting Misty into bed?" Ash snapped.

"What?" Dawn questioned.

"Just looking for an easy girl to pull, apparently?" Dawn bit her lip.

"So you found out about that then?"

"Yeah I found out about that, what the hell were you thinking?" Ash threw his hands up in the air.

"I just thought I should give her some advice, she seems so innocent she probably doesn't realise the implications of half her actions."

"So you felt the need to get involved?"

"Yes I did, she needs to be warned before she's pinned down to your bed with your tongue down her throat!" Dawn shouted.

"It's not like that!" Ash defended despite the blush now on his cheeks.

"Oh come on Ash, since she's arrived I can tell that's all you think about."

"Even if it is that doesn't give you the right to get involved and ruin my chances." Ash practically pouted.

"What chances?" Dawn laughed. "Look at her, she's absolutely gorgeous and you're… Well you're you." Dawn gestured to Ash.

She knew it was a cheap shot but maybe if she could get Ash's mind off Misty for even one minute he might see that the right girl for him was standing in front of him.

"Thanks Dawn." He said quietly, looking down. "It's nice to have the support of your friends."

"Ash, I…" She started but was cut off by Misty walking out the bathroom, Dawn groaned slightly. Even when she gave her the clothes she hated Misty still managed to look amazing.

"Ready." Misty smiled but soon noticed Ash's downtrodden state. "Ash, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded slightly.

Dawn felt the guilt pull at her heart, she couldn't believe she'd done this to him. She knew Ash lacked confidence when it came to girls and she'd made it so much worse.

"I'm sorry." Dawn mumbled.

"Forget about it."

Ash finally looked up and towards Misty, his frown was soon replaced with a smile once he saw her. Of course, all he needed was her back in the room and he'd be fine, Dawn thought bitterly.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Misty smiled and linked her arm through Ash's. "You coming too Dawn?"

Ash shot Dawn a look over Misty's head, giving Dawn her answer.

"No, you guys have fun." She fake smiled.

"Okay, see you." Misty said as Ash lead her out the room.

…

Dawn walked down to the pool and angrily sat down on a sun lounger next to Brock.

"What's wrong now? Or is it the usual?" Brock asked, looking towards her.

"What exactly is the usual?" Dawn crossed her arms.

"Your weird issue with Ash and Misty."

"Oh, then I guess it's the usual." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What did they do this time?" Brock asked, only half caring.

"I don't know, they just run off happily into the sunset together." Dawn spat out.

"Yeah, Ash was telling me he was planning to take her out for the day." Brock shrugged.

"How romantic." Dawn muttered sarcastically.

"Seriously Dawn, what is your problem?"

"I've told you I don't trust her."

"No, it's more than that." Dawn scoffed but Brock wasn't dropping it. "I've known you for six years and I can tell when something is bothering you." He sat up and turned so he was facing Dawn. "Really bothering you."

"Look Brock, it's nothing."

"Tell me Dawn, I don't like seeing you like this." Dawn sighed.

"Fine, I may have a little crush on Ash."

"You what?" Brock's eyes widened.

"That's my big secret." Dawn tried to smile. "Unexpected, huh?"

"Just a little, but I guess if I really thought about it I could probably spot all the signs." Brock rubbed his chin. "That explains your hatred for Misty."

"Just a little." Dawn stuck her tongue out.

Brock was in an awkward position, he knew how much Ash liked Misty but Dawn was like his little sister and he hated to see her hurt.

"I'd just try to not let it bother you." Brock suggested.

"Easier said than done Brock."

"I know, but this thing with Misty is just a little passing fancy in a week's time we'll be travelling again and he'll forget all about her."

"You think?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"I know." Brock nodded. "I've been there before and holiday romances never last."

"I guess so, thanks Brock. I needed that talk." She smiled lying down on the lounger.

"That's what I'm here for." He said before lying on his lounger also.

…

"I thought you said we were going to go travelling for the day." Misty crossed her arms.

"We were but then I realised you have absolutely no clothes so we have to go shopping first." Ash explained.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Misty asked looking down.

"You can't wear the same outfit all the time, you're not a cartoon." Ash laughed.

"But I don't want to waste my time here." Misty whined.

"We'll be an hour tops, we go in and get you some clothes, my treat." He smiled. "Then we drop them off at the hotel and spend the afternoon exploring."

"Okay." Misty smiled again and walked into the shop.

She gasped slightly as she looked around the shop, she'd never seen so many beautiful dresses before, granted she'd rarely seen dresses before but she'd seen enough to know this shop was the high end of the market.

"You sure about this Ash?" She asked.

"Don't worry about a thing, just find what you like and forget about anything else."

"Okay, if you insist."

She quickly rushed towards the dresses, grabbing some of the racks. Stroking all the different materials within the shop.

"These are amazing." Misty gushed.

"Then get them. What size are you?"

"Size?" Misty raised her eyebrow, she placed a hand on either hip and slowly brought them up in front of her. "This size."

"You amaze me Mist." Ash laughed, holding up a variety of sizes to find the best fit for her.

After establishing her size Misty floated around the shop, creating a large pile on Ash's arms of clothes she wanted. All the different colours and textures amazed her.

"I think that's it." Misty said, turning towards Ash. "What are changing rooms?" Misty leant her head to one side reading a sign.

"It's where you go to try on the clothes before you buy them." Ash shook his head, sometimes he couldn't believe this girl.

"Oh!" Misty sighed happily. "I want to try this on." Misty pulled a blue dress off the top of the pile before walking towards the changing rooms.

"Okay, I'll just wait here." Ash said, dropping into a chair under the pile of her clothes.

"It's killer when they drag us around the shops." A guy on the seat next to him said.

"Tell me about it." Ash groaned.

"They're lucky we love them or else we wouldn't put up with this shit." He laughed.

Ash smiled at the thought, despite what Dawn had said people thought he and Misty were a couple, he clearly had a chance if this is how people viewed them. She wasn't completely out of his league.

"I'm not sure." Misty voice travelled out of the cubicle. "I think it's a little small."

Misty nervously stepped out of the changing room, Ash's jaw dropped just slightly. The blue dress hugged her figure just perfectly, accentuating her curves.

"No." He shook his head. "You look beautiful."

"You sure?" Misty asked, turned around slightly to give Ash a full view.

"100%."

Misty smiled before walking back into the changing room.

"And when you seeing looking as hot as that it makes days like these worth it." The guy winked before getting up and following after his girlfriend.

Ash smirked to himself, the guy was right she did look hot in that dress.

"Ready to pay?" Misty asked, walking out again.

"You sure you don't want to try anything else on?" He asked, trying to stand and struggling under the weight of all Misty's clothes.

"Not really, I just want to get out of here."

"I thought girls love shopping." Ash laughed at this peculiar girl.

"I did, and now I've shopped I want to get back to the hotel so we can see the true beauty of nature." Misty eyes sparkled as she said this. "There's so much more to this world than shopping."

Misty walked over to the register, holding on tightly to the blue dress, Ash following after her with the rest of her choices.

The guy from earlier was wrong, Misty was so much more than hot. She was the whole package.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

…

"This is amazing!" Misty breathed as she looked up at the trees around her.

"Yeah." Ash smiled, paying more attention to her smile than their surroundings.

"They're so… tall." Misty finished, her smile still in place.

"They tend to be." Ash laughed.

"I've seen pictures or seen them in the distance but I never imagined they'd be like this, so green and full." Misty walked over to the tree and gently stroked the bark.

"Don't they have trees in Europe?" Ash asked.

"How should I know?" Misty asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because that's where you're from." He said, confused

"Oh right!" Misty exclaimed, trust Ash to remember all her lies. "I misheard the question. They do have trees but where I'm from it's quite wet, hard for them to grow really."

"And you've never been anywhere else? Never travelled beyond your home?" He asked.

"Nope, after my parents…" Misty cleared her throat to stop her voice from cracking. "My sisters were very protective of me and would never let me out of their sight, I had to practically beg for them to let me go now."

"I'm glad they let you." Ash said, taking a step closer to Misty.

"And why's that?" Misty asked, mindlessly picking at the bark.

"Because then I wouldn't have met you." Ash took a deep breath and placed his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"I'm sure you would have survived." Misty laughed and looked over her shoulder towards him.

"No way." Ash shook his head.

"You're quite sentimental." Misty smiled and started to walk away. "Come next month you'll have forgotten who I am."

Ash could hear her laugh floating on the wind, he sighed, he wanted to prove to Misty she was more than a fleeting friendship.

"Hey Mist, come back here for a minute, I want to show you something."

Misty smiled with excitement before rushing back to Ash.

"What have you found?" Misty asked, as Ash pulled a small red key ring out his pocket. "You wanted to show me your little toy?" The disappointment clear in her voice.

Instead of answering Ash pulled a knife out from one of the sections of his key ring, her eyes widening Misty took a step back.

"Don't worry, it's just my pen knife."

"And that's meant to make me feel better?" Misty asked, eyeing the knife nervously.

"Yeah, I won't hurt you." Ash smiled and turned towards the tree.

He began scratching at the tree with the knife, Misty took a step closer as he did.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, watching him closely.

"You'll see." Ash smirked, continuing his job.

Misty watched Ash intently, his tongue poking out slightly as he worked.

"There." He took a step back and looked at the tree proudly, _Ash + Misty _staring back at him.

Misty raised an eyebrow at the carving.

"Ash and Misty." He smiled, looking towards her.

"I can see that, but I don't get why."

"Because for as long as that carving stays on the tree I'll remember you."

"Ash, you really are something else." Misty shook her head with a smile.

"Is that a good thing?" Ash smiled.

"Yeah, I won't be forgetting you in a hurry either." She turned to him and smiled back.

Ash reached out for her, going to stroke her cheek but changed his mind at the last minute, instead he gave her hair a quick flick, Misty gave him a questioning look.

"I thought I saw a bug." Ash smiled awkwardly.

"What?! Oh god!" Misty screamed, shaking her hair out.

"Misty, it's okay." He took hold of her shoulder to calm her down. "It was nothing, just some dust."

"Oh, okay. You scared me for a minute." She smiled up at him.

Ash let his eyes flicker down to her lips for a second, before taking a step back and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He'd made her a promise it was just friendship and he had to stick to that. Completely unaware Misty turned and carried on her walk through the woods, Ash following behind her.

"That's beautiful." Misty smiled, coming to a lake in the middle of the woods.

"Looks a little murky to me." Ash shrugged.

"I adore water." Misty smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I couldn't imagine life without it."

"I guess water can be amazing sometimes." Ash smiled. "I would kind of like to spend a week living in the water, I'd catch lots of epic water types."

"Become a merman?"

"You mean those things that don't exist?" Ash laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Misty smirked.

"You're such a girl."

"Thanks?"

"I mean believing in mermaids, fairies, unicorns, those types of things." Ash shrugged.

"I believe in anything until it's proven wrong."

"I guess that's one way to live your life." Ash glanced over Misty's shoulder, his eyes widening. "We have to go on that!"

He grabbed Misty's wrist and ran, pulling her along behind him, towards a piece of rope hanging from a tree.

"I fail to see the excitement." Misty looked at the rope sceptically.

"A rope swing! This things are amazing." Ash practically shook with excitement.

"And what exactly do you do on a rope swing?" Misty asked.

"I'll show you."

He gently pushed Misty until she was stood to one side. He went back and took hold of the rope and walked back to the top of the hill. He ran down the hill and jumped as he flew over the water, letting go at the last minute falling into the water.

"Ash!" Misty shouted, running towards the water.

Ash burst through the surface of the water, with a big smile on his face.

"See? So much fun!"

"Ash, you're filthy."

Ash looked down to see the water had covered him in a light brown layer, he only shrugged in response.

"Who cares? It was worth it. You gonna have a go?" He asked.

"I guess."

Misty reached for rope and walked up the hill, she ran just like she'd seen Ash do a minute ago, jumping as she reached the edge and letting go so she fell into the water. Misty soon resurfaced, smiling towards Ash.

"Wow, that was like flying."

"Told you it was worth it." Ash smirked. "Want to go again?"

"Definitely."

Misty grabbed Ash's wrist and pulled him towards the edge, she caught her foot on a stone under the water and fell to her knees.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" Misty asked, taking hold of her ankle.

"You okay?" Ash asked, picking her up off the ground.

"Yeah, should be."

Misty stood up and winced slightly as she put pressure on her ankle.

"You can barely walk, we should probably head back."

"If you don't mind?" Misty asked.

"No, we can always come back another day. Want a piggy back?" Ash asked, bending down in front of her slightly.

"A what?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You've never had a piggy back before?" Misty shook her head. "I can't believe you sometimes, climb on."

"Okay." She said slowly before wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ash took a hold of her legs and stood up.

"There you go, you're officially having your first piggy back ride, enjoying it?"

"It's wonderful." Misty laughed.

…

"What's that?" Misty asked, pointing to a collection of stalls in front of them.

"A market, they sell stuff here."

"Can we go check it out? Or am I getting too heavy for you?"

"I can barely tell you're there." Ash smiled, walking Misty into the market.

"Wow, I can't believe I've been missing out on so many amazing things living under the sea." Misty whispered under her breath, too quiet for Ash to hear.

"Young man! Buy a pretty necklace for the pretty lady." A trader called over to Ash.

"You should get one!" Misty said, excited.

"You want me to buy you a necklace?" Ash asked.

"No, for Dawn."

"Why would I get Dawn a necklace?" Ash was confused.

"Like the man said, a pretty lady deserves a pretty necklace." Misty slid off Ash's back and limped over to the stall.

"Which one do you want?" The trader asked. "A diamond will bring out the blue in your eyes."

"It's not for me it's for a friend, but she's got blue eyes too." Misty said, taking the necklace from the trader, looking at it closely.

"You want it?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Misty asked, holding the necklace out for Ash to look at.

"Sure, it's great." Ash said, not really paying attention.

"He'll take it." Misty smiled, handing the necklace to Ash.

Ash paid for the necklace, despite not really wanting it, and caught up with Misty who had hobbled off and was currently looking at a poster.

"Fireworks, huh?" Misty jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Is that what it is?" She leant towards the poster. "Tonight."

"We can go see them if you want?" Ash asked, looking forward to a night alone with Misty.

"We could do, Brock and Dawn could come too." She smiled.

"Yeah, they could." Ash fake smiled. "Want to go back now?"

"Okay." Ash bent down for her to get on his back again. "I can walk you know."

"I know, but just to be of the safe side I'll carry you."

"Fine." Misty sighed, climbing onto Ash's back again.

He smiled slightly at the warm feeling that returned when she was wrapped around him again.

…

"We're back." Misty called as Ash let them into the hotel room.

"Hi." Dawn muttered, doing her hair in the mirror.

She watched the pair's reflection, as Ash walked Misty over to her bad and placed her down. He then walked away towards the bathroom, Misty glanced over at Dawn and gave her a smile, which she refused to return.

"Keep this on your ankle." Ash said, walking over to Misty with a wet towel. "It should be okay by this evening."

"Hopefully, by the way Dawn we're all going to see some fireworks on the beach tonight." Misty smiled.

"Great, sounds fun." Dawn said sarcastically.

"I'll go talk to Brock now and see what he says." Ash said, finishing wrapping the towel around Misty's ankle.

"What happened to her?" Dawn asked as Ash stood up.

"She fell over and did her ankle in." Ash explained.

"Shame." Dawn shook her head.

"Ash!" Misty called, as he started to leave.

"What?" Misty gestured towards Dawn with her head. "You what?" Misty took hold of her necklace and shook it. "Oh!" Ash walked over to Dawn.

"What's up?" She asked when she was noticed Ash stood behind her.

"I got you something." Ash mumbled.

"You did? What?" Dawn's eyes sparkled slightly.

"This necklace." He held it out for her.

"Oh my god Ash! It's beautiful. Thank you." She gushed, putting the necklace on.

"That's okay." Ash smiled slightly.

Dawn beamed back at him, touched that even when he was out with Misty he still thought about her. Ash began walking out, Dawn smiling at him the whole way out. Once she was left alone with Misty her smile instantly dropped. She turned away and continued doing her hair.

"Why won't it do what I want it to?" Dawn moaned into the mirror.

"Need a hand?" Misty asked, getting off the bed.

"No, I'm fine." Dawn said. "Ugh!" She cried throwing the brush down on the counter.

Misty sighed and picked up the brush. Much to Dawn's disgust she began to brush her hair.

"You don't really like me much do you?"

"What makes you think that?" Dawn asked nervously.

"I have three sisters, I can tell when a girl has a grudge." Misty laughed, styling Dawn's hair.

"Three sisters? How come you never mentioned that?" Dawn looked at her in the mirror.

"You never asked." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I guess I haven't really tried to like you." Dawn admitted.

"I don't blame you, I just come out of nowhere and intrude on your life, I wouldn't like me either."

"But you've never done anything to me." Dawn bit her lip.

"I've stolen Ash from you." Misty stated.

"What?" Dawn's eyes widened.

"Least that's what you think, but he's still yours."

"He's not mine." Dawn blushed.

"He is, we might be getting along but he's still your best friend."

"Right, friend." Dawn nodded.

"Maybe more, who knows?" Misty smirked.

"Nothing more." Dawn said, not ready to admit it to her.

"Okay, if you say so. But one day you might have Ash stolen from you and you will regret it." Misty smiled, before stepping back and looking at Dawn's hair. "Done."

"Thanks Misty, it looks really good." Dawn admired her new hair in the mirror.

"I love doing people's hair, I do my sister's all the time." She shrugged before walking back to her bed.

"Misty?" Dawn asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah?" She looked up from wrapping her ankle.

"Think we could start again? Friends this time?"

"I'd like that." Misty smiled, she needed a little girl company as she missed her sisters dearly and Dawn seemed like she'd be a good friend.

"Great." Dawn smiled back, she'd never had any close girl friends travelling around with Ash and Brock for so long, it would be a nice change.

…

Ash watched in amazement as Misty and Dawn walked down to the beach, arms linked, giggling as if they'd been friends for life.

"Didn't I say they'd be best friends once they got to know each other better?" Brock asked, walking with Ash.

"Yeah you did, I just didn't expect it this quick." Ash gestured towards the pair.

"That's girls for you, one day they're at each other's throats the next they're practically in love."

"I don't understand girls." Ash moaned.

"You and every other guy in the world." Brock shook his head.

"He destroyed your bike?" Misty laughed at Dawn's story.

"Well technically Ash didn't Pikachu did, but that's how I met them before deciding to travel with them." Dawn explained.

"Why did you travel with them? It sounds like he's a health hazard."

"Yeah, but Ash just had a way about him, I couldn't help travelling with them. He's just so…" She stopped talking when a guy walking in the other direction walked into her side.

"Sorry." He muttered an apology.

"That's okay…" She trailed off as she looked up at the purple haired boy now stood in front of her.

"Paul." He finished her sentence for her.

"Paul." She smiled.

He gave her a nod before walking off.

"He was cute." Misty raised her eyebrow.

"Shut up." Dawn smiled, nudging Misty with her hip.

"I'm just saying."

"Misty! Dawn!" They looked towards the sound of Ash's voice to see him waving madly at them, he and Brock had found a spot towards the front that gave them a good view of the fireworks.

Dawn gave Misty one last look before they walked over to the boys.

"Cute necklace." Brock leant down and spoke into her ear to be heard above the crowd.

"Thanks, Ash got it for me." Dawn said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Told you this thing with Misty was just a passing phase." Brock declared proudly.

"Remind me to never doubt you again." She smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, I'll never let you forget." He smirked, before placing his own arm around her shoulders.

Misty looked over to the pair, catching Dawn's eye, and raised her eyebrows. Dawn stuck her tongue out in response and turned forward waiting for the fireworks. Misty smiled and looked forward too as the fireworks began.

Misty watched in wonder as colours exploded in the sky, she'd never seen anything like it in her whole life, it was completely breath-taking.

Ash looked over to Misty and felt himself smiling, he drank her in as she stood in a daze, transfixed by the display. Her eyes sparkled as she watched, her lips pulled back in a grin as the various colours lit up her face. Ash turned back to the fireworks and let his hands drop to his sides, his knuckles lightly brushing the back of Misty's hand.

Misty felt something snake its way into her hand, pulling her focus away from the lights she glanced down to see Ash's hand within hers, their fingers intertwined. She looked up at Ash but his gaze was fixed forward, a light sprinkling of red on his cheeks. She turned the other way and looked at Dawn, still wrapped up in Brock. She knew she should pull back, cross her arms so Ash had no chance of getting her hand again but instead she left it there. She turned back and watched the fireworks, enjoying the feeling of warmth on her hand from where Ash lightly stroked with his thumb and the feeling of warmth in her heart that she couldn't quite explain.

…

_So people were saying that Dawn needs somebody too which is why I threw Paul in there, but then I thought what about Brock? I don't think I've ever seen them together though :/ so maybe it's a little weird but I might go with it, who knows?_

_Please review :) thanks _


	7. Chapter 7

_Not many people liked the idea of Brock and Dawn, I can take a hint guys :p he's out the runnings_

_Hope you all enjoy :)_

…

After the fireworks had ended the crowds began to disperse but Misty remained in the same spot, staring up at the skies.

"I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to head back." Dawn said, stifling a yawn.

"I'll walk you." Brock said.

"Ash?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Nah." He replied, watching Misty. "Someone ought to stay with her."

"Fair point." Brock nodded.

"See you both tomorrow," Dawn smiled, linking arms with Brock and walking away.

"You handled that very maturely." Brock said once they were out of ear shot.

"Well I trust Misty, plus I don't think she's interested in Ash like that." Dawn shrugged.

"You're probably right." He said.

The pair reached the edge of the beach, brushed the sand off their feet and headed back to the hotel.

…

Ash stood watching Misty, the gentle breeze blowing her hair, the rest of her as still as a statue.

"You know, the fireworks are over?" Ash asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Yeah, I know." She said, her eyes never leaving the skies.

"Then what you staring at?"

"The stars, they're amazing. No matter how many times I see them I find them incredible."

"You know, the stars we're looking at might not even be there anymore?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?"

"By the time the light from the stars reaches us hundreds and thousands of years have passed so that star may have burnt out."

"Wow, a night's sky filled with ghosts." Misty smiled, her eyes twinkling ever so slightly.

"And you see that star there?" Ash asked, pointing towards the sky. "The brightest one? That's actually Venus."

"Really? How come you know so much about stars?" Misty asked, nudging him gently with her shoulder.

"My mum, she used to tell me that as long as that star was shining I could always reach my dreams." Ash explained.

"And I guess Venus never stops shining?" Misty smiled.

"Exactly." Ash smirked.

"My parents used to take me and my sisters on trips to the surface…"

"The surface?" Ash cut her story off as she'd made another slip up.

"Just a place near where we lived, not sure why we called it that." Misty shrugged, not giving Ash a chance to question her further. "And we'd all look at the stars, sometimes we'd see shooting ones, and my mum would say that they were like stars, we may not always see them but they'd always be watching over us."

Misty's eyes glistened as she talked about her parents, even in the darkness Ash could see her tears.

"You never mention your parents." Ash said, taking hold of her hand in an offer of comfort.

"I don't like to, it's hard sometimes." Misty explained.

"Are they still…" Ash trailed off, unable to finish his question.

"No." Misty shook her head. "They died when I was ten, my sister's raised me after that, being the youngest of four they we always very protective of me."

"And how did your parents…" Ash trailed off again.

"I… it was my fault." Misty couldn't stop herself, the tears poured down her face.

"Misty, it wouldn't have been your fault." Ash said, pulling Misty into a hug.

"It was." She cried into his chest. "If I hadn't been so stupid they would still be here, I should have died, not them."

"Don't ever say that Misty." Ash pulled back and held her by her shoulders. "Do you think your parents would have liked you to have taken their place?" Misty shook her head slightly. "They loved you, and would have done anything to keep you safe, even given their life." He smiled slightly and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Thanks Ash." A small smile on her lips. "So, tell me more about these stars."

"Okay." He slung his arm around her shoulders and kept her close. "You see those stars that look like they could be a saucepan if you joined them up? And the one underneath that looks like a double handled saucepan?" He pointed.

"Yeah, I see them." Misty laughed at his explanation.

"That's the Little Bear and Great Bear. Hera, the Greek god, put them up there because her husband Zeus was having an affair with Callisto, the Great Bear, and she had his son Arcas, the Little Bear."

"Zeus was having an affair with a bear?" Misty questioned, although she didn't know who these people were.

"She wasn't a bear at the time." Ash laughed. "Zeus changed them into a bear to protect them from Hera's wrath but she found them anyway and sentenced them to spend their life in the sky."

"Slight over reaction." Misty shook her head.

"Never cross a woman scorned."

"I'll bear that in mind." Misty laughed.

"And those three stars in a line?" Misty nodded showing she'd seen them. "That's Orion's Belt."

"Who's Orion?"

"He was a man who fell in love with one of the seven heavenly sisters and when they were returning to Olympus he followed them, but as he wasn't a god he couldn't live there so was left to live in the skies." Ash explained.

"And lost his belt along the way apparently."

"He didn't lose it, maybe he took it off." Misty turned to Ash and raised her eyebrow. "He just wanted to have a little fun before he lost the heavenly sisters." Ash smirked.

"You're a pig." Misty shook her head with a slight smile. "Who's that?"

Ash followed her finger to see where she was pointing, amazed that she'd managed to pick out a constellation rather than a random star.

"That's Hercules, his father was Zeus but his mother was a mortal."

"Zeus got around quite a bit, didn't he?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"He was the father of gods and men." Ash smiled.

"Only because he was with every woman, he's like the god version of Brock."

"Brock wishes." Ash laughed. "Now let me finish my story."

"Sorry, do go on." Misty smiled up at Ash.

"Hercules had to prove himself before he was allowed to reach Olympus, he had to do 12 labours and when he'd completed the last one the stars aligned for him and he was able to join his father."

"Wow." Misty gushed, amazed at Ash's tales.

…

"So what made you learn about all those stars?" Misty asked as they walked back to the hotel, their fingers intertwined, hands swinging between them.

"After spending years lying under the skies it just felt right to know what I was looking at."

"I wish I knew more about the world like you, you amaze me sometimes Ash." She smiled, coming to a stop as Ash had stopped walking.

"You amaze me too Mist." He smiled and gently stroked her cheek.

Misty felt her face heat up, too dark for Ash to notice, but a blush was rising.

"What's going on there?" Misty asked, changing the subject and stepping away from Ash.

Ash's eyes followed Misty, as she walked over to the gardens of the hotel. She watched as a marquee was being put up, lanterns being hung from the beams.

"A dance." Ash read a flyer on the ground.

"A dance?" Misty eyes widened, her mother had told her many stories when she was younger about the graceful dresses that women wore, that would flow around them as a man led them around the floor.

"Yeah, want to go?" Ash asked, recognising her look of excitement.

"Can we?"

"Of course, we've got nothing to do tomorrow evening." Ash shrugged, although going to a dance was hardly his idea of a good night if it made Misty happy he'd go.

"Thanks so much." Misty smiled. "I'm worried I'm ruining your holiday."

"What makes you think that?" Ash turned to her.

"Because since I showed up you've just been doing things that I wanted to do, must be pretty boring for you." Misty said, guilty.

"Of course it hasn't, I've enjoyed all the time I've spent with you." Ash smiled, he reached forward and lightly brushed some hair out her eyes.

"I should go to bed now." Misty panicked, stepping back.

"Sure, I'll walk you." Ash sighed.

"That's okay, you don't have to do that." She gave him a quick smile before walking away to her room.

Ash groaned as he watched her leave, he couldn't work her out. One minute he thinks she's interested then the next she's practically running from him. He ran his fingers through his hair and decided to head to bed, and try to forget the mixed signals from Misty.

…

"Ash!"

Ash woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, he glanced towards the other bed in his room and realised Brock was long gone.

"Ash, wake up!" The voice called again, Ash dragged himself out of bed and towards the door.

"Morning." He grumbled, opening the door and revealing Misty stood there.

"About time sleeping beauty." Misty laughed, walking in the room.

"I didn't get back til late last night." Ash moaned, falling back on his bed.

"I didn't either, but look at me." She gestured to herself, Ash glanced over at her, giving her a once over.

"Nope, sleeping time." Ash put his head back on the bed.

"Get up, you lazy ass." Misty climbed onto the bed and tried to roll him over. "Come on."

Misty continued her struggle, Ash refusing to move, until he suddenly rolled over onto Misty, arms wrapped around her.

"Night Misty." He sighed, before closing his eyes.

"Get off me." Misty giggled, squirming underneath him.

"Shh! People are sleeping." Ash muttered.

"Get out of bed you lazy fu…" Brock trailed off, having walked in on Ash on top of Misty.

"Brock!" Ash exclaimed, rolling off her.

"You're better at getting him up than me." Misty smiled, propping herself up onto her elbows.

"It's a skill." Brock raised his eyebrow at Ash, the side he had around Misty was still very new to him.

"I was just getting up." Ash rubbed the back of his neck.

"You little liar." Misty laughed, unsure of why there was tension in the room.

"Well I'll just leave you to it." Brock nodded before quickly walking out the room.

Ash looked back over to Misty, who was fiddling with her necklace.

"Ash, there's something I need to tell you." She dropped her necklace and looked towards him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come with me." Misty grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the bed and towards the bathroom. Once they were both in she locked the door.

"What's going on?" Ash glanced towards the door.

"I don't want anyone else to walk in, this is private. If I tell you this you have to promise to never tell anyone, not Brock or Dawn. Not even Pikachu!"

"Okay, I promise." Ash said, slightly confused.

"Good."

Misty turned towards the bath and turned on the taps. She reached for the bottom of her kaftan and pulled it over her head, Ash looked away slightly.

"You can look Ash." Misty smiled.

He turned back to see Misty stood in her bikini, she reached into the bath and turned the taps off. She lifted one leg and stepped into the bath, Ash watched in confusion as she lowered herself until she was sat in the bath.

"I'm not actually from Europe Ash." Misty explained.

"Okay, where are you from?" Ash asked, still unsure why they had to have this conversation in the bathroom.

"I'm from Cerulean, the Cerulean." Misty said, reaching for the clasp on her necklace.

"But how is that possible? Cerulean sunk years…" Ash was cut off by a bright light shining from the bath, similar to the one that he'd noticed the day he found her on the beach.

He lifted his hands up to shield his eyes until the bathroom returned to its normal colour, he lowered them and looked towards Misty in the bath, her legs now replaced with a pale blue tail. He dropped to his knees in shock.

"That's how it's possible. I'm a mermaid." Misty said nervously, all Ash could do in return was nod, mouth slightly open. "So now you know. Can I trust you?" She asked, worried she'd made a mistake.

"Of course you can." Ash said, finally finding his voice. "It's just a bit of a shock, that's all." He crawled over to her, still staring at her tail.

"This necklace allows me to live here, for as long as I want, with legs." She held the necklace out for Ash to see.

"Wow, that's amazing." He whispered. "Can I touch it?"

"If you want." Misty laughed.

Slowly Ash reached into the bath, his hand shaking as reached out for her tail, gently placing his hand on it, confirming it was real and he wasn't dreaming.

"I always wanted to come to land but my sisters wouldn't let me, not after what happened to my parents." Misty looked down.

"What happened? Please, you can tell me." Ash looked into her eyes, Misty bit her lip to stop the tears before she told Ash her story.

…

_Misty swam up towards the surface, wanting to watch the sunset, her parents had always warned her about going out before it was dark, she could be noticed, but the sunset was too beautiful to miss._

_Once she reached the surface she noticed ships in the distance, she knew that humans would be on them and she couldn't resist swimming closer to them._

_She watched as the people on the boats danced and joked, enjoying themselves, how she wished she could join them._

"_Look! There's a girl in the sea!" She heard a voice call out, her eyes widened when she realised they were talking about her._

_Misty panicked and began to swim away._

"_Wait! We just want to help you!"_

_Before she could get away a net had been thrown over her, she struggled to break free but she was too caught up._

"_Misty!" Her mum called, swimming over to her with her father._

_They rushed over, and set Misty free but her mother got her arm caught and as the men on the boat pulled the net she was taken with it._

"_Mum!" She called out but it was too late, she was gone._

_Her father and she could hear the voices from the ship, the excitement that they'd caught a real life mermaid._

"_Those others must be too." A voice called out and they saw the net flying back._

_They both tried to swim away but the net got her dad._

"_Dad!" Misty swam back, trying to free her dad._

"_Go Misty!" He called._

"_I have to help you!" _

"_Just go. Swim home Misty, make sure you're safe." _

"_Okay." Misty nodded._

"_I love you, and your mother." Her dad said._

"_I love you both too." She cried before swimming away._

_The net was pulled and her dad was dragged onto the boat as well._

…

"I sat and waited in my room but they never came back." Ash climbed onto the bath's edge and held Misty. "Once they were gone for over two hours and my sisters explained to me that if their tails weren't replenished with water within that time they'd surely be dead."

"Did anyone come looking for you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, they tried for months but we were always careful, sent up people to spy but remained hidden, after a while they gave up and passed the two dead merfolk off as a hoax and we were never bothered again. If I'd had just been a little more careful they'd still be here." Misty mumbled, absentmindedly playing with the bottom of Ash's boxers.

"You were young, you weren't to know any better. Your parents wouldn't want you to live your life feeling guilty, they'd want you to be happy."

"Easier said than done."

"I know, but you've got to try." He gave Misty a squeeze and held her until her tears finally stopped.

…

"Hey Misty." Dawn exclaimed as Misty walked into their room. "You okay?" She asked when she noticed her puffy eyes.

"Yeah, too much chlorine in my eyes." She lied easily, Dawn buying the excuse.

"That's the worst." Dawn shook her head. "Sit." She patted the space on the bed in front of her.

Misty smiled, glad the bubbly girl could take her mind off her parents, and walked over, sitting next to her.

"What's up?"

"Well we're friends now and I want to share something with you." Dawn smiled.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"It's about Ash."

"Oh?" Misty asked, hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to start calling you a slut again." Dawn laughed. "I like Ash, I mean really like him, maybe even love him."

"I had a feeling you did." Misty fake smiled, a strange feeling bubbling inside her chest, a feeling she'd never experienced before.

"Well, now you know for sure. And tonight I'm going to tell him."

"Tonight?" Misty eyes widened.

"Yeah, at the dance. Can you imagine anything more romantic?" Dawn clasped her hands together.

"Under the stars? It's going to be amazing." Misty sighed.

"You sure you're okay?" Dawn dropped her hands.

"Yeah, just home sick." She smiled slightly.

"Oh, come here." Dawn wrapped her arms around Misty and rubbed her back. "I'm sure they miss you loads too."

"Probably." Misty nodded into Dawn's hair.

"Help me pick out a dress?" Dawn asked, pulling away from Misty. "I need to look gorgeous for Ash tonight."

Misty watched as Dawn held up dress after dress, and together they narrowed down the choices. Misty tried her best to ignore the sensations inside her, hoping it would just go away and she wasn't coming down with something.

…

Dawn and Misty arrived at the dance after Brock and Ash, Dawn taking forever to complete her look.

Eventually Dawn had settled on a white dress with a bow on the front, a beautiful contrast to her blue hair, Misty wearing the blue dress she'd bought with Ash. Dawn spotted Ash and Brock, about to drag Misty over she was pulled back.

"Isn't that the guy from last night?" Misty asked, pointing towards a purple haired boy stood to one side.

"Who Paul? Quite possibly." Dawn shrugged, looking over at him.

"I think it is. Let's go talk to him." Misty smiled.

"What? No, let's go to Brock and Ash." Dawn gestured towards the boy.

"Too late." Misty smirked. "I'm going to get him." Misty squeezed through the crowd and towards Paul.

"Misty!" Dawn called after her but she was already gone.

Dawn shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, before walking over to Brock and Ash.

"You look nice Dawn." Ash said once she arrived.

"This old thing." Dawn scoffed. "I completely forgot I had it."

"Where's Misty?" Ash asked, looking around.

"Talking to some guy." Dawn gestured behind her.

Ash scanned through the crowd, he saw Misty and a guy talking, he leant against the wall, barely paying attention but by the looks of it Misty was trying very hard.

"You guys want to dance?" Dawn asked, pulling back his focus.

"Go for it." Brock smiled.

"Ash?"

"I better go save Misty first." He said walking off.

"She doesn't need saving she…" But he was gone. "That boy." Dawn rolled her eyes and went to dance with Brock.

…

"Sorry, I don't remember her." Paul shook his head.

"You must do! She was the bluenette you walked into last night." Misty groaned.

"How am I meant to remember every person I walk into?"

"What's wrong with you? How many people do you walk into?" Misty stared in disbelief

"You'd be surprised." He shrugged.

"Well can you at least come dance with us, you might recognise her once you see her." Misty tried.

"Dancing isn't really my thing, now run along." He looked away.

Misty glared up at him, she would get this guy to dance with Dawn if it killed her.

"Mist." A hand was placed on her hip and she turned to see Ash by her side. "Want to go dance?"

"Sure, but Paul's coming with us."

Before he had a chance to protest she dragged him to the dance floor and practically threw him into Dawn.

"Hi." Dawn smiled.

"Hey, you're the girl from the fireworks." Misty rolled her eyes, now he remembers.

"Yeah, Dawn."

"Paul."

"I remember." She bit her lip. "Want to dance?"

"Might as well now I'm here." He shrugged.

Misty smiled as Dawn danced with Paul, not once bothering to give Ash a second glance. Brock was off with some girl he'd found leaving just her and Ash.

"So cupid, want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Misty smiled, taking a step closer to Ash and moving to the music, just like the girls in her mother's stories.

…

Misty had danced with Dawn, with Brock and she'd even danced with Paul but the whole time Ash was never far away. She was currently dancing with Ash, slowly swaying from side to side, having lost everyone they'd been with earlier.

"You haven't danced with Dawn yet." Misty said, above the music.

"Why do I have to?" Ash shrugged.

"I don't know, just think it would be nice if you did."

"She wouldn't want to, I've got two left feet." Ash laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Misty muttered.

"Misty." Ash said, he stopped dancing forcing Misty to stop too. "You told me something really personal today. And I'm glad you could trust me.

"You've looked after me since I got here." Misty smiled. "Of course I can trust you."

"But I've been keeping something from you."

"You have?"

"And I think it's time I told you." He took hold of her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Or maybe like you I'll show you." He said quietly.

"Ash, what are you…"

Her sentence was cut short by the presence of Ash's lips, pressed firmly against hers, her eyes widened as she felt Ash's tongue in her mouth as her gripped her around the waist and pulled her closer.

She prayed that Dawn couldn't see them, not wanting to hurt the girl, she prayed that Ash was just caught up in the moment and his heart really did belong with Dawn but through it all she prayed she didn't have to stop.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you all enjoy it :) it's quite short :/ sorry about that_

…

Ash's eye flew open when he felt Misty hands on his chest, abruptly pushing him off.

"Misty, I…" But it was too late, she'd turned and run from him. "Misty!" He shouted, soon following after her.

Misty groaned as she heard his voice close behind her, once again she was running from Ash and once again she wouldn't be able to outrun him, especially in heels. However, she had a head start due to Ash's confusion if she could just find somewhere to hide, but all that was in front of her was vast open space.

Unable to get away quick enough she soon felt a hand wrapped tightly round her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Misty! What the hell was that?" Ash asked, spinning her around to face him. "If you didn't like me back you could have just said, you didn't need to run away like that."

He released her wrist and took a step back, looking at his feet. He was humiliated, the first girl he's ever liked and she ran as soon as he touched her.

"It's not that, I do like you." Ash scoffed. "Believe me, I really do like you but it can't happen."

"Why not?" Ash looked up. She had a good reason why she needed to walk away, Dawn, but it was a reason she couldn't share.

"You promised!" Misty shouted, trying to avoid questioning.

"I promised what?" Ash asked, confused.

"You promised this was just friendship, why did that change?"

"Okay, I probably shouldn't have made that promise, from the first day I met you that was the last thing on my mind." Ash admitted.

"What?"

"I can't explain it Misty, there was something about you. As soon as I met you I was gone, and the more I got to know you the harder it became to keep that promise."

"But, you can't like me. You'll leave soon and forget I even existed." She said in a small voice.

"I won't let that happen."

Ash took a step forward and pulled Misty into him, before she had a chance to protest he brought his lips down to hers for the second time that night. Misty refused to let this happen, they'd only end up hurting.

"Ash, you're making this difficult." She gently pushed him off.

"I'm not, you're making this difficult!" He shouted, she'd admitted she liked him but she continued to push him away.

"Oh that's great, yell at a girl. That's a good way to make her yours." Misty crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry." Ash sighed. "I just don't understand what you want from me?"

"I want you to understand why we can't be together." Misty dropped her arms.

"I can't see why." Ash said stubbornly.

"Ash we're from two different worlds, hell we're from two separate species!"

"So?" Ash laughed. "Looking at you right now you seem the same species as me."

"But what happens when I have to go back?"

"You said that necklace let you stay here for as long as you want." Ash pointed towards the pendant around her neck.

"Yeah, but what about my family? I can't leave them forever." Misty shook her head.

"I don't expect you to, you can visit them and I'll stay here and wait for you to come back. We can go travelling together and you can see the world like you wanted to, have our own adventure."

"We've known each other for three days, this is too soon to make these sorts of plans for the future."

"It's not, I…" Misty cut him off, more words from him and she'd lose her strength.

"Ash, this is just a crush and you're mistaking it for something more."

"I'm not." He took a step closer to her, Misty didn't move this time, she yearned for him to be close.

"You have to be." Her voice cracked.

"Why?" He asked, taking her face in his hands.

"Or else I won't be able to walk way." She admitted.

"Then don't." Ash muttered before kissing her.

Images of Dawn flickered through Misty's mind, her looking for Ash, wanting to admit to Ash under the moonlight to her true feelings, but instead he was stood he with her, kissing her, touching her.

This time Misty didn't push him off, this time she let herself enjoy it, this time she lost control. She allowed Ash to deepen the kiss causing a slight moan to escape her throat, she allowed her hands to drift up into his hair, gripping at his spikes and fuelling him further, she allowed Ash to roam his hands over her body, no territory left uncharted, she allowed herself to fully embrace the pleasure of the moment, all thoughts of Dawn gone from her mind.

…

Once Paul returned to his room Dawn began her search for Ash, or Misty and Brock would do at this point. Eventually she noticed Brock leant against a table, talking to a blonde.

"Hey Brock." Dawn said, arriving at his side.

"Oh hey Dawn, I've barely seen you all night."

"I've been around." Dawn shrugged. "Have you seen Ash?"

"Not recently. He and Misty were dancing over there somewhere." Brock gestured to a corner of the marquee. "But that had to be at least half an hour ago."

"Maybe they went out to get some air." Dawn suggested.

"Who knows?"

"I think I'm going to go look for them." Dawn gave him a quick smile before turning and walking away.

"Wait a minute Dawn." Brock caught up with her grabbed her arm.

"What?" She spun to face Brock, noticing the blonde girl watching them intently.

"If Ash has left with Misty maybe you should give them time alone." Brock gave her look.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know I said this thing with Misty is just a passing phase, and it is, but it's still something Ash needs to get out his system, and seeing that isn't going to be good for you." Brock tried to reason.

"But I already told you Misty isn't interested."

"I know, but these things can happen." Brock didn't want to hurt her feelings but he'd seen the pair together and couldn't deny the chemistry.

"You're being ridiculous now." Dawn shook her head, pulled her arm away and left.

Brock sighed before returning to the girl he was with earlier, he'd tried his best but if Dawn refused to listen then there was nothing more he could do.

Dawn walked out of the marquee and did a scan of the surrounding area, seeing neither Ash nor Misty. Continuing her walk she headed towards her room, hoping to find Misty and see if she knew where Ash had disappeared to.

"Misty?" Dawn called out into the quite clearly empty hotel room. "You here?" But she didn't receive a response.

Dawn decided Misty may have gone back to Ash's room, as friends of course, so she'd find them both there and would be able to ask Ash to go for a walk on the beach and tell him everything.

As she journeyed towards Ash's room her mind provided a new thought that caused her to stop in her tracks, what if he was in his room with someone? Since his new found hormones who knows what he'd do? Dawn shook her head, he'd been with Misty all night and she wouldn't let that happen, she knew how important tonight was to Dawn, Misty would have stopped some girl coming in and ruining everything.

With her confidence re-established she continued to Ash's room, her heart beating in double time from nerves and excitement.

…

"I should go." Misty pulled back, straddling the now topless Ash on his bed.

"What? Why?" He propped himself onto his elbows.

"Brock will be back soon."

"So? He can find somewhere else to go." He said, rubbing her thighs.

"No he can't." Misty shook her head with a smile. "Pikachu is already sleeping in the bath, we're not kicking Brock out too."

Misty climbed off the bed and pulled her dress down from around her hips.

"Do you have to leave?" Ash asked, getting off the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I do." She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?" He gave her a cheeky smile.

"If you must." Misty rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay." Ash said, refusing to let her go.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. Misty smiled into the kiss and soon deepened it.

"You bitch." A voice called out before Misty felt something grab her hair and pull her back.

"Dawn! What the hell are you doing?" Ash cried, as he watched Misty be pulled from his grip.

"You, shut up!" Dawn glared at Ash and turned to Misty cowering in front of her. "You, what the hell is this?"

"Dawn, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean…" Misty winced as she felt Dawn's hand hard against her cheek.

"Dawn! What's the matter with you?" Ash made a move towards Misty but she just flinched away.

"I've got to go." Misty said before running from the room.

"Look what you've done." Ash grabbed his shirt off the floor and threw it on. "I don't understand what's with you recently." He went follow Misty but Dawn held her hand up.

"I'll go."

"What a great idea." Ash muttered sarcastically.

"I mean it Ash, leave it to me." Dawn gave Ash a look that he knew all too well, when she had that look you didn't mess with her.

"Alright, you've got five minutes then I'm coming out."

Dawn nodded and walked out the hotel room and soon found Misty leaning against the wall, holding her cheek.

"Well you certainly had me fooled." Dawn growled, walking over to her.

"What do you mean?" Misty looked up and met her eye.

"I thought we were friends Misty, friends don't do what you did to me."

"It didn't mean anything Dawn, I swear." Misty pleaded.

"Well after everything that's happened you'll understand if I don't believe you." Misty nodded. "You knew how important tonight was, what I wanted to tell Ash and instead you took him from me."

"I didn't, we just…"

"Oh my god!" Dawn cried out, stopping Misty's sentence short. "That's why you were so insistent on Paul, so I could be out of the way and you'd be able to sink your claws into Ash."

"It wasn't like that!" Misty defended.

"Then how did you end up all over Ash?" Dawn shouted.

"We were at the dance and Ash…" Misty trailed off, if Dawn knew the truth she'd be heartbroken and despite everything she couldn't do that to her, she didn't deserve it. Instead Misty lied. "It was me. I kissed Ash, I knew you hadn't told him yet so he wouldn't say no, I wanted to get him before you."

"Why?" Dawn asked, tears pooling her eyes.

"Because I could."

"You're horrible, I really thought we were friends."

"Yeah, well." Misty shrugged.

"This is exactly why I don't do girlfriends because they just end up stabbing you in the back." Dawn shouted.

"Seems like you were right from the beginning then, doesn't it?" Before she could answer Misty spun on her heel and walked off. "Tell Ash tonight was fun but I'm off to have my own adventure now." Misty called back.

Dawn glared until Misty had rounded a corner and was out of sight. Once round the corner Misty's act fell and the tears began to pour, she took off running hoping that she'd done enough to be forgotten, Ash and Dawn would be happy as long as she was out the picture.

"Where is she?" Ash asked, coming out his room once he heard the voices die down.

"She's gone." Dawn stood staring, tears finally leaking out her eyes.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ash walked forwards slightly, hoping to find her.

"She said to tell you tonight was fun but she's off to have her own adventure now."

"What?" Ash said quietly. "No, she wouldn't have done that, she wouldn't have just left like this."

"Well she did." Dawn wiped her eyes and walked back to her room.

Ash stood in the corridor waiting, hoping that any moment Misty would walk back to him, she wouldn't leave like this, not without a goodbye.

He sighed in defeat when he realised Misty wasn't coming back, he walked into his room and slammed the door harshly behind him. Groaning he threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

…

Misty ran as fast as she could, for once not running away from Ash she managed to gather quite a decent speed. At least until she ran into a solid object.

"Ow." She groaned from the floor, looking up at the offending object.

"Misty? You okay?" Brock bent down when he noticed her tears in her eyes.

"Yes. No. I don't know." She said, more tears pouring down her face.

"What's wrong?" Brock gently brushed some tears from her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have come here, my sisters were right." Misty ran her fingers through her hair. "I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going to go at this time?" Brock laughed slightly.

"I don't know, home, another hotel, the woods. Anywhere that isn't here."

"What about Ash and Dawn?"

"I don't think they'd be bothered if I left." Misty said, standing up again.

"What are you talking about? They both adore you." Some more than others Brock added silently, standing too.

"Not anymore."

"Seriously, Misty. What happened?" Brock asked.

"I messed up Brock, completely messed up." Misty sighed. "But if I go now there is a chance everything can return to normal, Ash and Dawn can carry on happily without me."

"That's not true Misty."

"It has to be."

That was the last thing Misty said before she ran again, she wouldn't let Brock change her mind she needed to get away. She could hear his voice calling after her but she refused to stop. Soon his voice became nothing more than a whisper and she knew she was free.

She couldn't stop running, she didn't have a destination but she couldn't stop, people became blurs as she ran past them but she needed the release.

Subconsciously, her feet led her to the sea, a smile filled her lips as she ran, straight into the water. She sighed blissfully as she felt the water against her skin, soaking her through and through. She closed her eyes as the waves splashed against her, water droplets wetting her hair. Her hands travelled up until they reached her necklace, fiddling with the gem, rolling it around in her fingers.

"It's time to go." She whispered, her eyes flying open again.

…

_Okay, the way I wrote this implies Ash and Misty had sex but they did not, the shirt was just taken off because I felt like it, maybe Misty wanted to see Ash's chest? And her dress was around her hips from the way she was sat, nothing more. And they were on a bed because those things are damn comfy ;p hope that clears up any confusion_

_Please review :) thanks_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you all enjoy :)_

…

Ash stared at his ceiling until he started to see objects and faces in the pattern. He finally accepted that Misty wasn't coming back, maybe he should go look for her himself. He thought about looking but couldn't bring his feet to move, she clearly didn't want to see him. She wanted to go on alone, without him.

"You've been staring at the ceiling for twenty minutes now." Brock said, breaking Ash's thoughts.

"I know." Ash replied.

"And you still haven't told me what's going on."

"I know."

Brock shot a look towards the sleepy mouse he'd fished out the bathroom and gave him a nod.

"Pikachu!" He called out shocking his trainer.

"Jesus!" Ash shouted. "What was that for?"

"You were acting like a robot." Brock shrugged. "Now tell me what the hell happened tonight?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ash mumbled, rolling away from Brock.

"Well you have to." Brock rolled him back over so they were face to face.

"Why?" He moaned.

"Because when I ran into Misty she seemed upset and now you're…"

"You saw Misty?" Ash asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah, just before I got back here."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Just that you and Dawn would be happier if she just left. So I repeat my question what happened?"

"I kissed Misty."

"When was this?" Brock asked, eyes widened. He knew that Ash had always liked Misty but he never believed he'd make a move.

"At the dance, on the way back from the dance, in here." Ash listed. "She said she liked me and we came back together."

"Then what happened?" Brock fished for more.

"Dawn came in and completely freaked out, slapped her, then the next thing I know Misty's running off!" Ash exclaimed, throwing himself back on the bed. "I don't get what I did wrong."

"Ash, I need to tell you something." Brock trailed off, could he really tell Ash about Dawn's feelings? She'd confided in him and he couldn't betray her trust like that.

Ash looked towards Brock expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"Misty said she was going home." He said.

"She said what?" Ash shot up again.

"When I spoke to her outside she said she needed to get away, going home seemed like her choice."

"She can't go home! I'll never see her again." Ash panicked, getting off the bed.

"Ash, calm down. She's not going anywhere tonight. Let's just all sleep on it and then deal with it tomorrow."

Ash thought about Brocks advice and then he thought about Misty, he'd seen her take that necklace off before, she'd be home in no time if he didn't stop her, of course he couldn't explain that to Brock.

"No, I need to find her now. Talk everything through." He ran towards the door and out the room.

"Ash! Stop!" Brock called after him but it was too late Ash was already tearing down the hotel corridor.

Ash made his way towards the beach and once his feet hit the sand he changed his direction towards where he'd first found Misty, hoping he wasn't too late.

He saw a silhouette stood in the sea, too far in the distance to make out any distinct features. The silhouette stood completely frozen, staring up at the stars.

He felt himself smiling slightly, that had to be Misty, she loved the stars.

Picking up the pace, as best he could on the sand, he ran towards the silhouette.

…

"Dawn?" Brock called out to her dark room.

"What?" She snapped.

"I found out what happened." Brock walked across the room and sat on her bed.

"Great." She muttered. Fresh anger flowing through her veins when she thought back to earlier's events.

"You need to talk to Ash."

"Why should I? He's only interested in Misty." Tears began to fall from her eyes, luckily in the dark Brock was unable to tell.

"You mean the girl who's going home?" He asked.

"Really? Well good riddance to her." Dawn shrugged.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Dawn scoffed at his question. "I know you're upset but you can't blame Misty for what happened, not completely."

"Oh believe me I can, she knew how I felt about Ash and she still…" Dawn trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. "Well you know."

"I know, but this isn't entirely her fault." Brock defended.

"Yes it is, she threw herself at him. I always knew not to trust that slut."

"Dawn, she didn't…" Brock stared but Dawn cut him off.

"Don't even try it, okay? She told me herself, the only reason she wanted Ash was because she knew I liked him. She just wanted to get to him first."

Brock sat in silence, comparing Ash's story to Dawn's, both creating a different picture. He thought back to his conversation with Misty, was it possible she'd told Dawn all this to save Ash, to give them a chance together?

"But Ash said…" Brock trailed off, similar to Misty he couldn't hurt Dawn with the truth. "I should leave."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." She muttered, rolling over in her bed, back now turned to Brock.

Brock got off the bed and started walking towards the door, he needed to get all three of them together and talk this through but Ash was out on his search and nobody knew where Misty had disappeared to. He wouldn't be able to find them all tonight, he just hoped nobody did anything they regretted before morning.

…

Misty stood in the sea, watching the stars shine down on her.

"What should I do?" Misty whispered imagining her parents looking down on her.

She continued to play with her necklace, not being able to bring herself to take it off. Could she really leave?

As she debated she felt two arms wrap around her waist, a scream escaping from her lips.

"It's okay Misty, it's just me." A familiar voice called out.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" She asked, releasing herself from his arms.

She turned round and faced him, the waves lapping around them. A slight smile played on his lips as he pulled her into his arms and brought his lips down to hers. She didn't pull back, instead she enjoyed the moment, this would be the last time she'd feel his lips.

"You can't leave." He whispered, bringing his finger to his lip, the taste of salt water making her feel safe at the same time as making her heart beat twice as fast.

"I have to." She mumbled.

He kissed her again, tasting her salty lips against his, exploring her mouth.

"Didn't you speak to Dawn?" She asked, pulling back.

"Yes I did." He nodded.

"They why did you still come looking for me?" She was confused, she'd tried to get him away from her but she only failed.

"Brock told me you were going home, I had to stop you somehow."

"No you didn't, this is my adventure, not ours." She took a step back, increasing the distance between them.

"Stop saying that." Ash snapped. "You don't mean it."

"How would you know?" She crossed her arms.

"You can try to push me away as much as you want but I know you, more than you're willing to admit, and I know you don't want to leave."

"Really? Well if you know me so well explain to me why I don't want to leave?" Misty shouted. She didn't enjoy what she was doing but she needed him to be angry like Dawn, then they could both forget about her.

"If you wanted to leave you would have, you wouldn't be standing here waiting for a reason to stay, you'd be in your little underwater castle." Ash exclaimed.

"I don't live in a castle." Misty laughed slightly despite herself.

"Well I don't have much to go on." He shrugged, a smile on his lips.

"Ash please, just go back."

"Not without you." He reached forward and took her hand.

"Yes without me." She pulled her hand back. "You have Dawn you don't need me."

"Dawn is my friend and you… You're more than that. Least I want you to be." He smiled again, his shy smile made her heart melt, she couldn't stay strong for much longer.

"I didn't want to do this but there's something I need to tell you." Misty said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh god, you're married to a merman aren't you?" His smile dropped, eyes widening slightly.

"No, not that. Dawn is…"

"Why are we talking about Dawn?" Ash shouted.

"Because…" She tried to explain but he cut her off again.

"She slapped you. There's something wrong with that girl."

"This wasn't her fault she…"

"Don't defend her after what she did." Misty growled slightly, why wouldn't he let her speak? "She doesn't deserve…"

"She's in love with you!" She shouted, both her and Ash's eyes widening at the statement. "Oh god, oh god." Misty muttered over and over.

"No she's not." Ash shook his head, deciding Misty was joking with him.

"Yes she is, she told me and tonight she wanted to tell you."

"She couldn't have, I've known her for six years I would have noticed something like this by now."

"Oh Ash, sweet dense Ash." Misty smiled. "You wouldn't know if a girl liked you if it bit you on the tail."

"I sussed you out didn't I?" He smirked.

"But it's not going to work."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because of Dawn's feelings. That's the reason she slapped me, that's the reason I have to go home and that's the reason you have to turn around and forget about me."

"But I…" Ash started.

"Just go." She pointed towards the shore. "For me, please." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and begging.

Without waiting for a response she turned her back towards him. She looked up at the stars as she heard Ash making his way through the waves. With a quick glance over her shoulder she saw his back, far away from her, not being able to watch any more she turned back to her stars.

…

Ash sat on the beach, watching Misty stand in the sea hand tightly around her necklace. He watched for her an hour, waiting until she took her necklace off so he could see her go, remember everything about her. But it never happened, instead he saw her turn and begin making her way back to the shore.

"You didn't leave." Misty said, sitting down next to Ash.

"You didn't either." He shrugged.

"I couldn't."

"Me neither." He gave her a sideways smile. "Did you ever think about what I want?""

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Ever think that I don't want to be with Dawn?"

"You haven't given it a thought."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past hour? I've thought about everything, you, Dawn, where I stand." He explained.

"And what conclusion have you come to?" She asked.

"Dawn's not my type."

"Dawn's perfect." Misty laughed.

"No she's not, she's girly and a perfectionist, she spends so much time on her appearance and she can be over confident."

"She sounds truly awful." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well I much prefer stubborn, fiery red heads." He said with a small smile in her direction.

"Dawn saw you first." Misty shook her head.

"And you stole my heart first." Ash said.

The pure honesty of his confession shocked Misty, she'd not expected this, she thought she'd hurt him enough that he'd leave but instead he stayed and fought for her.

For the first time that night Misty initiated the kiss, grabbing Ash by his neck and pulling him closer. He smiled slightly, deepening the kiss.

…

Dawn woke up to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Dawn!" She heard a voice yell though the door.

She got off her bed and walked towards the door.

"Brock? What are you doing here?"

"Ash hasn't been home for hours." Brock said, walking into the room.

"So? He's probably just sulking somewhere."

"He went looking for Misty." He explained.

"Well good luck to him, she's not remotely interested in him."

"That doesn't mean anything, he's still wandering around on his own."

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself." She shrugged.

"I know you're annoyed but deep down you still care."

"Look Brock, it's two in the morning, can we just wait until tomorrow before we start the search party."

"I guess so." Brock said, lying down on Misty's empty bed.

He hoped that Ash had found Misty and they were making their way back to the hotel together, he tried to sleep but his worry kept him awake. Dawn also lay awake, hoping Ash didn't find Misty, she wouldn't be able to stand it if the girl got him for good.

…

Misty ran her fingers through Ash's hair, now buried deep in the sand underneath him, small grains getting stuck beneath her fingernails. Ash flipped Misty over, the golden sand now mixing with her flaming hair in the moonlight. His hands nervously reaching towards her legs, slowly rising up her thigh.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling away from his lips.

"I'm not sure, I've never done this before." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well I certainly haven't." She gave him a mock glare.

"We don't have to, you know, if you don't want to." Ash blushed.

"Don't have to what?" Her naivety towards the way of humans shining through.

"Please don't make me explain." He mumbled, burying his head in her neck.

"Explain what?" But Ash refused to answer.

Misty forcibly pulled his head from her neck, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"If you won't tell me, can you show me?" Misty bit her lip.

"I can do that." Ash said, nodding slowly.

Ash pressed his lips firmly against hers, while his hand continued to explore her. A small gasp escaped her lips when she felt him, sensations she'd never experienced before taking over her body.

Timidly, Ash began removing her clothes, pausing briefly to take in her beauty before tenderly kissing her lips again. Gaining some confidence, Misty soon gave Ash the same treatment until all their clothes lay in a piled heap next to their heads.

She looked up at Ash through her eyelashes before their lips met each other's again, taking a deep breath he took their relationship to the next stage. She winced as a jolt of pain shot through her.

"God, I'm sorry." Ash panicked.

"It's okay." She bit her lip.

"I can stop." He offered.

"Don't." She said, a feeling of pleasure soon began glowing deep inside her. "I want to do this."

Once confirmed Ash continued, trying to stay slow to avoid hurting her but soon getting caught up in the ecstasy and losing himself.

Together, under the moonlight, they both discovered new sensations and feelings within themselves, they explored their own bodies, explored each other's bodies, explored new pleasures they didn't even know they could experience before falling asleep under the nights sky, in each other's arms.

…

_So this whole chapter was out of character between Ash and Misty, oops! Hope you didn't find it too bad_

_Please review :) thanks_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you all like it :)_

…

Misty woke up, the sun shining above her as she felt the warm sand underneath her, besides under her cheek. Her cheek was resting against something firm but soft to the touch, slowly she opened her eyes and came face to face with Ash's sleeping form, her head gently resting against his chest.

She sat up, thinking back to last night, running fingers through her long hair, sprinkling sand over Ash, worrying she'd wake him she quietly crawled away from him, feeling self-conscious as she went.

She nervously glanced round the beach, but luckily she and Ash seemed to be the only people for miles.

Pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them close, she watched the waves lap against the shore while listening to sound of Ash's snuffling besides her, her mind racing.

She thought about Dawn, what would she think when she found out what happened last night? What would Ash think when he woke up? What would her sisters say after they'd specifically told her to avoid boys?

Subconsciously her hand travelled up to her necklace again, the thought still in the back of her mind that she should leave, everything would be better without her, even after last night. What Ash felt for her was just a phase, but with Dawn those feelings could last forever.

She reached over and grabbed Ash's jeans, rooting through his pockets and coming across a pen and an old receipt. She scribbled a note on the back of the receipt and placed it on his chest, covering it with his hand so it didn't blow away in the gentle breeze.

Bending over him, she took in all the details of his face, knowing this was the last time she'd ever see him, half of her wishing she could wake him up to see his eyes one last time but knowing she'd never leave if she did. Leaning down she softly placed her lips against his, pulling back to see a smile filling his sleeping face.

Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed her bikini top off the beach and placed it on. Walking along the sand she made her way into the sea until she was waist deep before removing the necklace. She saw a bright flash under the water before her tail returned and she was her true self once again.

She looked towards the necklace, having it would be too much temptation to return to Ash. Closing her eyes, she released it, only opening her eyes again when she heard the splash of the water. With one last glance towards Ash she dived into the sea and began her long swim home.

…

"Ash?" Brock said, walking into his hotel room but seeing both the beds empty.

"He here?" Dawn asked, following him inside.

"No, it's deserted." Brock was beginning to worry, neither he nor Misty had showed up after last night's events.

"I'm sure they'll show up." Dawn shrugged, dropping herself onto a bed.

"We need to go looking for them."

"Why the sudden concern for them?" She asked. "They've probably just run off into the sunset together or something."

"Dawn, this is serious." He sighed.

"No it's not, I don't even remotely care what has happened to them. They could have god damn eloped for all I care!" She shouted.

"Look, I understand that you're upset about everything that's happened but that doesn't change the fact that they're your friends."

"Fine, you've guilted me into looking for them." She groaned, standing up.

Brock rolled his eyes at her immature behaviour before dragging her out the hotel room, Pikachu following after them.

"Where do you think they've gone?" He asked.

"I don't know, some place romantic no doubt." She scoffed.

"Helpful, thanks." Brock muttered.

They followed Pikachu around, hoping that he's be able to sense where his trainer was better than they could.

…

Ash woke up to see no signs of Misty, sitting upright he hoped to see her close by but she was nowhere. In front of him he saw a receipt with writing scrawled over it. Picking up the receipt he read the note on the back.

_Ash,_

_Last night was amazing, all the time I've spent with you has been amazing really, and no matter what happens I will never forget it. But it's time that I went home, I think it will be best for everyone involved. I'm sorry that I'm leaving like this and all I'm giving you is a note but I know you and I know you wouldn't let me go if I tried to do this to your face so I'm taking the easy way out and disappearing while you sleep._

_Please don't hate me for that, I don't think I could live with myself if I knew you hated me, but what's done had to be done. Please apologise to Dawn for me too, I never meant to hurt her and I wish I hadn't. Don't think I regret everything though Ash because I don't, being with you has been incredible and for the rest of my life you'll be in my heart._

_Goodbye, Misty._

Ash read the note over and over, trying to process what was written. Finally letting the information sink in Ash jumped to his feet and ran into the ocean.

"Misty!" He called out, hoping she was still close enough to hear him and come back, he couldn't lose her.

He felt something cold wrap around his fingers, he looked down and got ready to shake off the seaweed he assumed had tangled itself around him, he froze when he realised what was actually in his palm. Lifting his hand up he saw Misty's necklace weaving through his fingers, sparkling in the morning sunshine.

"Misty!" He called again, refusing to accept she'd really left him.

She couldn't have gone, not after last night. After everything that had happened between them she wouldn't leave him like this, she'd be back for him.

She had to be.

…

Misty swam towards her underwater home, hoping she could sneak into her room without having to face her sisters first.

"Misty!" A voice called out as soon as she was inside her home. "Like, what are you doing here?" Daisy swam over to her, Violet and Lily following close behind her.

"I just thought I'd come home." Misty shrugged, praying her voice wouldn't break.

"But you've only be gone, like, three days." Lily said.

"What's your point?" Misty snapped.

"You were, like, so excited to go and now you're back early." Violet gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, what, like, happened up there?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing!" Misty shouted. "I went up there, had a look around and it wasn't as great as I thought it was going to be so I came home. God!"

"Did you, like, meet anyone while you were there?" Lily asked, Misty thoughts immediately returning to Ash.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Like, any cute boys?" Violet giggled, Misty bit her lip slightly. "Oh my god! You, like, totally met a cutie!"

"Oh my god!" Lily shrieked. "What did he look like? What's his name? Tell us, like, everything!"

"Misty, like, where is the necklace?" Daisy asked, abruptly ending her sisters questioning.

"I... I lost it." Misty mumbled.

"What?" Daisy cried out, it was so unlike Misty to be so careless, especially with something so precious.

"I dropped it on my way home, sorry." She said sheepishly.

"But what if one of us, like, wanted to go up there?" Lily whined.

"Or if you wanted to go back and, like, see your little boyfriend." Violet teased.

"I won't want to go back believe me, and it's not worth you guys going either so who cares if I lost that stupid necklace!" Misty screamed, before swimming quickly towards her room.

Her three sisters watched the trail of bubbles left behind, sharing a confused look they swam into Misty's room. They saw her lying on her bed, face down in her pillow, her body gently shaking from her sobs.

"Misty, sweetie, what's wrong?" Daisy asked, sitting on the bed with her other sisters.

"Nothing." Came her muffled reply.

"That's not true, you, like, never cry." Lily said, gently stroking her hair.

"Sometimes I do." Misty said, head rising from her pillow.

"Did the boy, like, hurt you?" Violet asked. "I will literally kill him if he did!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Misty laughed slightly, trying to wipe her tears.

"Like, lure him into the sea of course." She said, a little too cheerily.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

"Is there, like, anything we can do for you?" Daisy asked.

"I just need to be alone, please." She said, before dropping her head back into the pillow.

With one final glance, the three sisters left Misty alone, hugging the pillow close imagining she was still with Ash. Still living on land, still feeling happiness. Rather than sad and alone under the sea.

…

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out before running down the beach, Brock and Dawn struggling to keep up.

He ran until he reached a pile of Ash's clothes, turning slightly to see him stood in the sea.

"Pikapi!" He called, walking towards the sea and stopping as it reached under his chin. "Pikapi." He shouted again, hoping to get his trainers attention but to no avail.

Brock and Dawn finally reached Pikachu and followed his gaze, seeing Ash stood in the sea.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

But he continued to stare out into the sea, never once acknowledging the other people with him.

"Excuse me! I'm talking to you." Dawn shouted, getting angry this time.

"I'll go get him." Brock said, wading out into the sea.

Dawn watched as Brock's clothes began to soak and stick to him, rolling her eyes at the circumstance the three of them had found themselves in all because of Misty.

Brock continued walking until he was next to Ash, gently reaching out and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hi." Ash croaked, not having spoken in hours.

"Hi." Brock responded. "What's going on?"

"She's really gone this time." Ash said. "I'm never getting her back."

"Misty?" Brock asked, Ash only nodding in response. "You can't be sure of that, who knows? Maybe you'll see her again."

"I won't." He shook his head. "Never again."

Brock looked towards his friend in sympathy, his body shaking from the cold of the sea, his eyes broken, a look Brock had never seen on him before, the excited smile that was usually always on his face long gone.

"We should head back now." Brock said.

"I need to stay, if she comes back I need to be waiting for her."

"If she comes back she'll know where to find you." Brock said, turning Ash around by his shoulders.

Pushing slightly, Brock lead Ash out of the water towards Dawn on the shore with his clothes. She looked away when the water became shallow enough to no longer cover him, and held his clothes out.

Slowly Ash got dressed and followed Dawn and Brock back to the hotel, Pikachu sat on his shoulder and occasionally nuzzling his cheek, but he didn't respond. His head and his heart were still with Misty.

…

"Has he had some sort of mental breakdown?" Dawn hissed, glancing nervously at Ash who was sat on the bed and staring into his hands.

"He's just upset about her leaving." Brock defended.

"Well I've been upset about people's leaving before but I didn't strip naked and go stand in the sea while I waited for them to get back."

"He's just a little sensitive right now and needs out support, not our judgement." He said, giving her a stern look.

"Alright, support. I can do support."

"Can you really?"

"Of course I can!" Dawn exclaimed before walking over to Ash. "Hey Ash." But he didn't look up. "What you got there?" She asked, but he continued to ignore her.

She looked towards Brock who gave her an encouraging look, with a sigh she turned back to Ash and attempted another conversation.

"Mind I take a look?" When he still didn't respond Dawn bent down and looked into his hands. "Misty's necklace?" She asked, ripping it from his hands.

"Give it back!" Ash cried, eyes going wide.

"How did you get this?" Dawn moved away so he couldn't make a grab for it.

"She gave it to me." He lied. "Now give it back!"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, you're the one who did something to her."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked, turning back towards him, while she was distracted Ash made a grab for the necklace and placed it in his pocket.

"You got to her, filled her head with your stories and she ran."

"My stories? And what stories were those exactly?" Dawn crossed her arms.

"That we were in love!" Ash shouted, Dawn's eyes widening.

"She said what?" Brock asked, contributing to the conversation for the first time.

"She told me Dawn said she loves me so she ran away. Why did you fill her head with your lies?"

"Maybe she wasn't lying." Brock suggested, Dawn giving him a look.

"Of course she was! Don't you think I'd know by now if she was in love with me?" Ash shouted. "Why did you do this to me Dawn?"

"Do what to you? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes you did. Misty's gone and it's all thanks to you."

"You know what Ash? Believe what you want to believe because I don't even give a shit anymore!" Dawn shouted, Brock went to intervene but she didn't stop. "Ever since Misty showed up you've been different, you've turned against your friends, and you don't care about Pikachu anymore. I hate who you've become, so blame me for all this if you want but I'm done with you." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Dawn, wait." Brock shouted, running after her.

"Leave me alone!" She called, not turning round.

"Stop for just one second!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What? What do you want from me?"

"Dawn, don't leave like this."

"Why the hell not? You heard him in there, the only way he'd accept me loving him was if it was a lie, some kind of joke." She laughed bitterly, the tears still pouring. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think he'd actually like me back, I'm pathetic."

"You're not, there's a lot of tension flying around right now but if we all just sleep on it we can sort this out in the morning." Brock said.

"I don't think that we can, I don't want anything to do with him anymore and by the looks of it the feeling is mutual."

"But you…" Brock started but Dawn cut him off.

"Just save it." She shook her head sadly. "I'm going to bed." She turned and walked back to her room.

Brock stood watching her go before turning towards his room. Dawn was stronger, she could handle this but Ash needed support. Hesitantly he walked back towards his room, sitting in silence with Ash but feeling happy that he was there is needed.

…

_So Misty either has tiny hand writing or that was the most massive receipt in the world she found in his pocket :p oh well_

_Please review :) thanks_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

…

First thing the next morning Ash was back in his usual place by the sea, watching the waves lap against the shore and drag the sand back with it, much like it had dragged Misty away from him.

The sounds of children's games, couples laughter filed his ears but his eyes remained glued to the sea, waiting for Misty to return and when she did he would be waiting for her.

"I thought I'd find you here." Brock said, taking a seat next to Ash who only nodded in response. "I'm not sure why you keep coming here though."

"Because when Misty returns this is where she'll come." He explained, not once looking over to the older boy.

"And why here exactly?" He asked.

"This is where we first met and where we…" He shook his head. "She'll be here, trust me."

"Where you what?" Brock pressed.

"Nothing." He said shortly.

"The night you two disappeared, what happened?" He questioned.

"It's not important." Ash said, absentmindedly stroking Misty's necklace in his pocket.

"I mean it Ash." Brock said sternly. "What happened?"

"We just…" He looked down and ran his fingers through his hair, embarrassed to talk to Brock.

"Just tell me." Brock said, worried what had actually happened between the pair.

"We had sex alright?" He looked back up. "You happy now?"

Brock felt like the breath had been knocked out of him, weeks ago Ash barely knew what girls were for and now he was losing his virginity on a beach. He'd always thought he was like Peter Pan but he'd certainly grown up.

"Alright then." Brock said slowly. "How did that even happen?"

"What?" Ash flushed, not quite ready to go into details.

"Well, the last time I saw Misty she was running away from you, then suddenly you're hooking up with her?" He asked, in disbelief.

"I don't know what to tell you." Ash shrugged.

"You're better with the ladies than I thought." Brock said with a nod of approval.

"So great they run away." He said gloomily.

"Weren't that good then?" Brock laughed, gaining a glare from Ash. "Okay, not ready to joke about it."

"No." He climbed to his feet and started to walk away.

"Ash, come back. I'm sorry." He called after Ash, but he didn't stop.

"I just need to be alone." He shouted, picking up his pace.

He walked off the beach, never looking up, constantly fiddling with the necklace, wishing it was back around Misty's throat. He walked until he felt sticks and twigs crunch under his bare feet, realising he was back in those same woods he'd taken Misty a few days back.

Subconsciously, his feet led him deeper into the woods, towards a particular tree. Once at his destination his fingers traced over the markings in the bark, tracing the letters. _Ash + Misty _glaring back at him, a bitter reminder that he was all alone.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen knife, and held it out towards the tree, his hand shaking slightly.

"I can't believe you." He muttered, anger swelling inside him, after everything that happened she had just disappeared, he'd tried his best to get her stay but it wasn't enough for her.

Was it possible that he'd completely misread the signs, maybe she was just manipulating him, a joke among her merfriends to see who could get a human to fall in love the quickest, then just up and leave when they've captured his heart.

The blade of his knife against her name, ready to be crossed out, discarded like he had been.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hate her, even if she'd run from him.

Returning the pen knife and the necklace to his pocket he continued to walk, no destination anymore just needed the space.

…

Dawn sat alone in the hotel restaurant, Ash had done another one of his disappearing acts and once again Brock was searching high and low for him.

"Hi." Paul said, sitting down opposite her.

"Hey." She replied, in a small voice, her usual bubbly personality not showing.

"You okay?" He asked, awkwardly.

"I guess." She sighed, poking at her food with a fork.

He debated whether to question her further or to just walk away, in the end his curiosity won.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, everything!" She exclaimed, throwing down her cutlery making Paul instantly regret asking anything. "You remember Misty?" She asked, looking up for the first time since he arrived.

"The red head?" He asked, feeling a little uncomfortable under her intense glare.

"Yeah, well she's left and Ash, you know Ash right?"

"The black haired kid?"

"That's the one. Well since she's been gone he's become this pathetic mess of a guy, I mean he's practically suicidal. You'd think the world was coming to an end the way he's behaving!" She rambled, angrily.

"Cut him some slack if his missus has just left him." Paul defended.

"That's the thing, she's not even his girlfriend, just a friend, if that." She groaned.

"Really?" Paul questioned, every time he'd seen them they'd sure acted like a couple. "I just assumed they were together."

"Nope, I mean they kissed a couple of times but that was it." Dawn said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And she shows her true colours and leaves and he can't get over it."

"He sounds like an idiot if you ask me." He said, reaching forward and grabbing some food of her plate.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind." She said, a slight glare at him for taking her food. "But we're due to leave tomorrow and I just don't think we'll be able to drag him onto the ship."

"So? Just ditch the guy." Paul shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I can't, he may be an idiot but he's still my friend." Dawn said, gaze dropping to her plate again.

"Whatever you say." Paul pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. "But you could do better Dawn, a lot better."

He turned and walked away, leaving his words spinning in her head.

…

Misty swam until her head broke through the surface, the cool air drying the water dripping off her face. In the distance she saw figures on the beach, too far to make any distinct people, wondering if Ash was there or if he'd gone travelling again.

Part of her wanted to swim closer, find Ash again and beg for him to take her with him but she'd lost the necklace so there was nothing she could do.

"Whatcha doing?" Daisy asked, appearing next to Misty.

"Jesus!" Misty jumped slightly, not expecting any company. "Where did you come from?"

"Like duh! We followed you." Lily said, now at her other side.

"We wanted to know where our baby sister was sneaking off to." Violet smirked.

"I just wanted some air." Misty shrugged.

"Some air? Please! You're a mermaid, you don't need air." Daisy crossed her arms.

"So, like, tell us the truth. What you here for little Misty?" Lily asked.

"I just… I was going to… I needed…" Misty stuttered.

"Oh my god! You're here to see your little boyfriend." Violet squealed.

"What? No!" Misty blushed.

"You so totally are!" Daisy joined in.

"I wasn't, I was just…" She trailed off, looking into her sister's excitable eyes she became afraid to tell the truth.

"Is he, like, waiting for you on the beach?" Lily asked. "Planning to have a little reunion?"

"I don't know where he is. He could be at the beach but chances are…" Misty didn't get to finish her sentence, but that was all her sisters needed. Sharing a look they turned from her and swam towards the shore.

"Stop!" She called after them but they continued to swim, with a groan Misty followed.

She chased after them until they were close enough to make out the figures on the beach, features becoming clearer but still not overly distinctive. But she'd recognise that mop of black hair anywhere, she hid behind her sisters hoping to remain unseen.

"Can we just go back?" She hissed at her sisters, despite the fact Ash wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Not until you tell us who your little boy toy is." Daisy laughed, scanning the beach for potential.

"He's not even there." Misty lied.

"Then why are you, like, hiding behind us?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Fine, if I tell you who he is can we just go back?"

"Totally." Violet nodded.

"Okay." Misty sighed, ready to pick a guy out at random. "He's…"

"Is he the black haired guy sitting on his own?" Daisy asked.

"What? How did you do that?" Misty asked, too shocked to even deny it.

"He looks like your type." Daisy shrugged.

"Oh my god! Which one?" Violet asked.

"That one." Daisy responded, pointing in Ash's direction causing Misty to cringe.

"He's totally cute." Lily exclaimed. "A little young for my taste but perfect for you."

"Great, we've seen him now can we just go?" She grabbed onto Lily's arm and tried to pull her away.

"Aren't you even going to, like, come out of hiding and say hello?" Lily asked, breaking free of Misty's grip.

"No, I don't want to see him."

"Like, why not?" Daisy asked, glancing over her shoulder at her younger sister.

"Because we didn't exactly end on good terms." Misty stated before ducking back under the surface.

Her sisters watched as she swam away, most likely back home to lie on her bed.

"I'm really, like, worried about her." Violet muttered, watching her sisters form sail through the water.

"Me too." Lily bit her lip. "Maybe we should go home and check on her."

With one final glance towards Ash they followed Misty home.

…

Ash felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw three figures swimming towards the shore, too far out for any human to be, it had to be Misty.

But as they got closer he realised not one of these girls possessed the fiery red hair he'd become accustomed to, instead they were blonde, bluenette and pink haired.

A sigh escaped his lips and his gaze fell back to the sand, she wasn't ever coming back.

"Pikapi!" He heard call out and suddenly Pikachu was at his side, nuzzling his hand.

"Hey buddy." He half smiled, rubbing behind his ears. "I was just about to come looking for you."

"Pika." Pikachu gave his trainer a look, one that implied he was not buying his story.

"Maybe not right this second, but soon." He said, sheepishly.

"Come on Ash, get up." Ash glanced over his shoulder to see Dawn walking towards him.

"Why?" He asked as she came to a stop by his side.

"We're going."

"Can't I just wait here while you and Brock do what you have to do?" He looked up at her, eyes wide.

"No, I mean we're actually leaving. Two hours time the ship will depart and we have to be on it." Dawn crossed her arms, why Brock had sent her to deliver the news she'd never know.

"What? We can't leave." He scrambled to his feet, panic evident in his voice.

"And why not?"

"Because Misty…" Ash started but Dawn cut him off with a growl.

"Oh for god's sake Ash! She's not coming back, okay? I know you want to believe that you're star-crossed lovers or some shit like that, but you're not! Misty has gone and she's never coming back." Dawn stood firmly, ready for whatever Ash was going to throw back at her.

"You're right." He sighed, looking down at his feet he walked back to the hotel.

Dawn stood frozen to the spot, watching him go.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked, looking down at Pikachu.

"Pi." He shrugged before the pair followed after him.

…

"Mist, you okay?" Daisy asked, swimming into her room, she had been the one nominated for talking to her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, playing with her pillow.

"I'm not an idiot." She said, resting on the end of her bed. "So tell me what happened."

"It's not interesting." She shrugged.

"Well, let's start small. What's his name?" Daisy asked.

"Ash." She said in a small voice.

"And how did you meet him?" She started small.

"He found me washed up on the beach." She said, never once looking up from her pillow.

"Right, then what happened?" She stroked her hair, a gesture she hadn't done in years.

"Then we became friends, spent some time together, then I came home. End of story." She said, hoping her sister would get the hint and leave.

"I know you're keeping something from me." She said sternly, causing Misty to bury her head in her pillow.

"We hooked up." Her muffled voice replied.

"Oh my god! You cheeky minx! I know we joked about it but we didn't think you'd actually, like, do something with him." She said approvingly.

"Yeah, well." Misty picked up her head. "It was stupid of me, I knew nothing could last and yet I got myself hooked." She looked over her shoulder at her sister. "Daisy I did stuff with him that I shouldn't even be able to do."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say there are certain things that you need human anatomy for." Misty said, turning away again.

"Oh my god! You didn't!" Daisy exclaimed, not quite as naïve as her younger sister when it came to these things.

"I did." Misty groaned.

"Then what happened?" Daisy dug for more information.

"Woke up the next day and came home."

"You did that then ran? I'm seeing a totally different side to you Mist." She laughed.

"Yeah, and that's why I can't see him again. He probably hates me, waking up to find me gone isn't exactly the biggest compliment ever." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I guess not. Did you like him Misty? Like, really like him?" She heard Misty sigh at her question.

"Yeah, I did, and now I'll never see him again." Before she could stop them, tears began to pour from her eyes, melting into the sea around her.

"Oh, Misty, sweetie. Don't cry." Daisy lay down next to Misty and held her sobbing body close until the tears eventually tired her out and she fell asleep.

…

Ash stood on the dock, watching people board the ship, staring out into the sea. Misty's necklace wrapped around his fingers. He took a step closer to the edge until the ends of his shoes were hanging off.

Taking a deep breath he held his hand, opening it slightly so the pendent slipped between his fingers, the chain still wrapped around them.

"Goodbye Misty." He whispered, wanting to drop it but not being able to bring himself to do it.

"Ash Ketchum!" Dawn shouted. "Get your ass over here before we miss this ship!"

"Coming." He shouted back, returning the necklace to his pocket, he'd get rid of that later, for now it was safest with him.

He turned on his heels and followed Dawn and Brock onto the ship.

He'd throw the necklace overboard when he was in the middle of the sea, that's where it belonged, just like its rightful owner.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, I apologise in advance, this is the first time I have ever written a battle scene and I tried my best :)_

_Hope you all enjoy it_

…

Ash sat on the deck of the boat, staring down at the sea crashing against the side, a sigh escaping his lips as he did. His hand began to travel to his pocket, only stopping when he felt a presence beside him.

"What you staring at?" Dawn asked, hanging her feet off the edge of the boat.

"Nothing in particular." Ash shrugged, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right, okay." She nodded, staring out to sea.

"Anything you wanted?" He glanced over at her, offering her a small smile.

"Yeah actually, I came to stop you from moping." She nudged him slightly.

"I'm not moping."

"Please! Since we got on this boat you've done nothing but brood and stare at the sea." She gestured to the vast open ocean in front of them.

"We've only been on this boat for five minutes." He laughed.

"Correction, it's been five hours."

"You're kidding me right?" Ash stared at her in disbelief.

"Nope, you've really been staring off into space for that long." She smiled and stood up. "Come on."

"Where we going?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Follow me and you'll find out." She pulled him up by his hand so that he too was standing.

She walked away towards the stairs, he glanced back at the sea, his hand dropping to his pocket, fingers lightly stroking the necklace.

"What are you waiting for?" Dawn asked, turning back to him.

"Nothing." He pulled his hand out his pocket.

"So come on then." She gestured him closer with a nod of her head.

He followed after her and the pair ascended the stairs to see Brock stood waiting for them on the main deck.

"Ash, you've finally moved." Brock joked.

"Yeah, so what was it you wanted to show me?" He asked, Brock responded by shoving a folded up poster in his hand.

Ash unfolded the poster and read the contents.

"Basically there's this big Pokémon battle in the main room and the winner will get a mystery pokeball." Dawn explained as he read. "It has a powerful Pokémon in there but nobody knows what it is, why don't you go for it?"

"I don't know." Ash shrugged. "I'm not really feeling it."

"What? You always want to battle." Brock exclaimed.

"Well not today, maybe it's sea sickness or something." He shrugged.

"Since when do you get sea sickness?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrow.

"There's a first for everything." Ash said, folding the poster and handing it back to Brock.

"Maybe the battle will take you mind off it." Brock suggested.

"Besides it's been ages since Pikachu battled." Dawn said, bending down to look at Pikachu. "Do you want to fight?"

"Pika." He nodded enthusiastically.

"See?" Dawn said, looking up at Ash with a smug smile.

"Alright, fine. I'll give it a go."

"Cha!" Pikachu squealed before running towards the main room.

Ash smiled slightly and followed after Pikachu, hoping that the battle would get him out of his funk.

…

Ash stood at one side of the main hall, his turn to battle finally arriving, a girl a few years younger than him stood on the other side.

"You ready buddy?" Ash asked, turning his signature cap backwards.

"Pikachu!" He nodded, his cheeks sparking slightly.

"I told you this would sort him out." Dawn muttered to Brock.

"I hope you're right." He quietly said back.

"Sandshrew! I choose you!" The girl called, releasing her Pokémon.

"Come on Pikachu, show them what you can do!" Ash shouted, Pikachu running into the battle.

Ash tried to focus on the battle in front of him, but his mind wandered back to Misty. She'd never seen him battle before, he was sure she would enjoy it.

"Ash!" Brock's voice called out, bringing Ash back into focus. He realised that the Sandshrew had managed to get in quite a few attacks.

"Sandshrew! Earthquake!" The girl called out.

Her Sandshrew threw himself up into the air and flew back down, causing a ripple affect across the floor. Ash watched but luckily for him Pikachu thought ahead and used his tail as a ground to stop himself from being affected.

"Ash, focus!" Dawn shouted.

"Oh right." Ash shook his head. "Pikachu, thunder shock."

With a sigh, Pikachu did as he was told.

"Pikachu!" He shouted, electric sparks shooting from his cheeks.

"What's Ash doing?" Dawn hissed to Brock. "He knows electric has no effect on ground types."

"He has a plan, he has to." Brock said, watching Ash intently.

After his attack Sandshrew stood fine, completely unharmed.

"Okay Sandshrew slash!"

The Sandshrew leapt forward, claws at the ready.

"Pika!" He whined as the craws scratched at his face.

Ash reached into his pocket to hold the necklace, hoping it would bring him luck but instead just brought back the memory of Misty taking his focus away.

"Jesus!" Dawn called out. "Pikachu! Tail whip!" She was not going to just stand there and watch Pikachu get beaten.

Conflicted, Pikachu listened to Dawn, spinning around and hitting the Sandshrew with his tail causing it to fly across the room.

"Stop!" An official called out, walking into the middle of the room. "Only one trainer per Pokémon. Ash and his Pikachu are disqualified."

"Pikachu." He grumbled, walking towards Ash and sitting at his feet.

"What was that?" Brock asked, coming to stand next to Ash.

"It's like you weren't even trying." Dawn commented.

"Pi pika-pi pikachu pi." Pikachu moaned, crossing his arms.

"Not you, him." She pointed at Ash, who just turned his hat forwards and looked down to his feet.

"I don't know, I got distracted." He whispered.

"But using electricity against ground?" Brock asked.

"I told you I was feeling sea sick." Ash laughed, hoping to take the focus off him.

"It's not the sea sick, something's been off with you for a while." Dawn crossed her arms, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

"It's nothing, just forget about it." Ash shrugged. "I need to lie down." He turned and walked away.

"Ash, wait." Brock called after him.

"I'm heading to the room, you coming Pikachu?" He shouted back, never stopping.

"Chu." He nodded, running after Ash and jumping on his shoulder.

"I really thought this would help." Dawn sighed.

"Me too." Brock nodded. "Least we tried."

The pair gave each other a small smile before parting ways, seeing what other activities the ship had to offer.

…

Misty lay on her bed, staring down at her pillow.

"Sea." Her horsea said, nuzzling her arm.

Misty smiled slightly and lifted her arm so Horsea was nestled in her embrace.

"Hey Lucky." Misty said, rubbing his head lightly.

"Horsea?" He asked, tilting his head to one side and looking up at Misty.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She fake smiled at the Pokémon.

"Sea." He gave her a look, showing he didn't believe her causing Misty to sigh.

"Alright, maybe I'm not fine." She let a small laugh escape her lips. "You remember when I was trying to leave and you swam up to try and stop me?"

"Sea sea." He nodded.

"I should have listened to you, then I wouldn't have caused such a mess."

"Horsea sea." He cuddled closer to Misty, trying to offer her some comfort.

"I wish I hadn't ever met Ash, well actually if I was wishing for things I wish I'd never worn that stupid necklace and gone up there in the first place."

"Sea."

"Yeah, I had fun but it would have been better if I'd just stayed here, but I'm sick of being depressed about it." She said with a shake of her head. "I've got to get out, you want to go for a swim?"

"Horsea!" He shouted enthusiastically.

"Come on then." Misty smiled, pushing herself off her bed.

Together they swam out her house and into the open sea, with the water flowing through her hair and her tail swishing behind her she finally felt at home again.

…

Dawn sat by the side of the pool, her feet hanging into the water, making patterns as she swayed them.

"Hi sunshine." A sarcastic voice said, sitting down next to her.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" She asked, glancing to her side.

"You're not the only person in the world who's going traveling." He shrugged.

"Right, well why didn't you tell me you were going to be on the ship too?"

"Why didn't you ask?" He smirked.

"Fair point, I guess." She laughed slightly.

"So your boy Ash was impressive in that battle." He said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"He just wasn't on his game today." She defended.

"Oh right, of course. And usually he's brilliant?"

"Well not exactly." She admitted, biting her lip. "But he's not usually this bad."

"I'll believe that when I see it." He chuckled.

"Well when we're travelling again I suggest you give him a fight and I bet he will beat your ass." She said, offering him a smirk of her own.

"I'll hold you to that." He said, getting back on his feet.

"You want to do something?" Dawn asked, squinting up at him as the sun shone in her eyes.

"Something?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, like now, on the ship." She smiled, also rising up onto her feet.

"None of these fun packed activities are my type of thing." He shrugged casually.

"You never know if you don't give it a try." Dawn smiled. "Come on." She grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him away from the pool.

Paul's first reaction was to pull his hand back and walk in the opposite direction but as he watched the sun shine off her blue hair, the smile that light up her face and the way her eyes sparkled he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Of course, he wouldn't let her know that, he continued to keep his face straight despite the butterfree inside his stomach.

…

Ash sat with his head leaning in his palms, his arms resting against the dining table. He watched as Dawn chatted to Paul, completely ignoring him, and then glanced towards Brock on the other side of the room flirting with a blonde he'd found.

"What ails you boy?" The captain asked, sitting down next to Ash.

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of his day dream.

"Something seems to be bothering you." He smiled warmly at the younger boy.

"It's just a girl." He admitted, sheepishly.

"It always is." He laughed. "And what seems to be the problem with her?"

"She's gone, we met back on the island and now I'll never see her again."

"I see." The captain said, stroking his beard. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Ash asked, turning his attention towards him.

"I think you shouldn't be sorry she's gone but instead just be glad of the time you did get to spend with her." He said with a smile.

"You think?"

"I do. Never regret what could have been just be proud of what you've achieved."

"It's easier said than done." Ash said quietly.

"I know, but don't get to my age and constantly live in the past." He said, a far off look in his eyes.

"I'll try." Ash smiled, grateful for the advice. "How long until we arrive in port?"

"Oh a good couple of hours. I'd say we're roughly in Cerulean territory now."

"Cerulean? As in Cerulean City?" Ash asked, his interest now peaked.

"Don't tell me you believe in those old legends?" The captain laughed.

"They're not legends, they're true." He said with assurance. "Cerulean City is out there somewhere, I just know it."

"Many sailors have gone crazy looking for it my boy." He laughed, shaking his head.

"They're just not looking in the right place." Ash nodded.

"If that's what you believe." The captain shrugged. "But maybe if they had the gem of Cerulean it'd be a different story."

"The gem of Cerulean? What's that?" Ash asked, was it possible he had the gem of Cerulean in his pocket.

"Never struck me as a young man with an interest in jewellery." The captain chuckled, quite intrigued by Ash.

"Not jewellery but myths." Ash said, knowing full well there was truth behind the tales.

"Well according to legend the gem of Cerulean will change a man's form." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"His form?" Ash pressed.

"Wear that necklace and any man can live down in the depth for the remainder of his days, no clauses, no consequences." The captain said with a nod.

"And what does this gem look like?"

"Well, and you must understand this is all hearsay." Ash nodded, allowing the captain to continue his story. "It's said to be on a silver chain, a blue gem in the shape of a teardrop. Not just any run of the mill necklace you can get from a gift shop, when you have the Cerulean gem you hold the entire sea in your hand."

"Wow." Ash breathed out, that had to be Misty's necklace, it just had to be.

"But of course that's all just folklore, no truth to the tales." The Captain said, casting a glance in Ash's direction.

"I know, just nice to hear it." Ash smiled. "If you don't mind I'm going to get some air."

"Not at all my boy." The Captain said, standing with a smile. "I should probably go meet and greet with the rest anyway." He chuckled to himself before turning and walking away from the table.

Ash then quickly raised to his feet and ran towards the doors of the dining hall.

"Ash!" Dawn called after him. "Where are you going?"

But he didn't stop, he kept running until he reached the door, bursting through them he kept going until he was on the deck, the moon shining down on him as the crisp, cool air nipped at his cheeks. He ran until his chest was pressed against the railing.

"When you have the Cerulean gem you hold the entire sea in your hand." He whispered, reaching into his pocket and producing the necklace.

He held the necklace in front of his face, it turning translucent in moon's glow, the waves of the sea reflecting into it creating a trapped ocean affect in the gem.

"That's close enough for me." Ash said, his smile growing wide.

He held on tightly to the rail before swinging one of his legs over, followed by his second, his hold never loosening. The wind blowing his hair and clothes, almost causing him to lose balance.

"Please let this work." Ash muttered, closing his eye tightly.

Gripping to the rail with one hand Ash used his free hand to place the necklace over his head until it dropped around his neck.

Taking a deep breath he threw himself from the boat, eyes remaining clenched shut. As he flew through the air he felt his legs begin to tingle, the dark ocean travelling closer and closer to him.

As he broke through the surface of the water, a bright light shone from him, lighting up the water around him.

It had worked.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	13. Chapter 13

_Took me a while but I'm finally updating my stories :) hope you all like it_

…

Ash floated in the water, staring down at the tail which had just replaced his legs, part of him still couldn't believe it, expecting it all to be a joke. But no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes the tail remained, it was really there.

"Ash!" A voice called out from the boat, he looked up to see Dawn leaning over the railings.

"Hey Dawn." Ash said, nervously hiding his new tail underwater.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She asked, panic evident in her eyes.

"Oh you know, just going for a swim." He shrugged casually.

"Wait right there! I'm going to get some help." She quickly turned and ran from the ships edge.

"Dawn! Wait!" Ash shouted, hoping she'd come back.

Hearing his shouts Dawn quickly rushed back to railings, worry filling her insides.

"What is it?" She looked around frantically, hoping to find a rope or something similar to throw to him.

"I need you to do me a favour, and don't question it." He shouted, swimming slightly to stay close to the boat.

"Sure, anything Ash." She said, slightly distracted.

"I need you to back to the island…" Dawn cut him off as he spoke.

"Are you kidding me? I can't leave you." She yelled out, shaking slightly with fear.

"Take Brock with you, take Pikachu with you, take all my Pokémon with you and we'll meet you there." Ash explained, ignoring her protests.

"What do you mean we'll meet you there?" Dawn asked but Ash wasn't answering.

"Dawn do this for me." Ash pleaded.

"I… I can't." She closed her eyes, knowing if she continued to look at his wide eyes she'd cave.

"Please." His voice was barely a whisper on the wind as he begged.

Taking a deep breath Dawn slowly opened her eyes, tears pricked the backs of her eyes.

"Okay." Her voice strained.

"Thank you so much!" Ash shouted, offering her a smile. He stopped swimming, creating distance between him and the ship.

"Where are you going? Ash?" Dawn shouted, but instead of responding he turned and dived into the sea.

Dawn titled her head slightly to the side, eyes wide as she watched a tail disappear into the water after Ash. But surely it was just her eyes playing tricks on her?

She stood on the deck, wind billowing around her, staring out to sea, waiting for Ash to resurface but he never did. The tears she'd been holding in began to fall, how could she have just left Ash in the water like that? He'd never survive, the water had to be below freezing and he wasn't near any land, he didn't have any hope. This would be the last time she'd see him, he'd die out there and it would all be her fault.

"Dawn! Are you okay?" Paul called out, walking onto the deck.

Slowly she turned around to face him, biting down on her lip she slowly shook her head.

"What's happened? He asked, slightly unsure on how to deal with a crying girl.

"Oh god Paul." She cried, throwing herself against him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Sh, it's okay." He said, awkwardly stroking her hair.

"It's really not. Ash has just jumped into the god damn sea and I let him!"

"He jumped into the sea? This kid has issues." Dawn pulled back slightly and glared at Paul. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"We need to go find Brock, he'll know what to do." She took a step back from Paul.

Grabbing hold of his hand she dragged him towards the dining room, hoping Brock hadn't gone back to his room with the blonde girl yet.

…

Ash swam through the water, surprising himself by how warm he felt in the ice water and surprising himself by how easy he found swimming with his new tail.

He thought back to when he first met Misty, how she struggled with her new legs, he half expected to have the same problems, be swimming around in circles for hours while he got his bearings but it just seemed to come naturally to him.

The only problem he seemed to be having was direction, he'd never really thought to ask Misty how you even got to Cerulean, he could have been going in completely the wrong direction.

He settled for swimming down, he assumed that a sunken city would be situated on the ocean floor, but what did he really know? All he could see was vast, open ocean, nothing for miles, he was alone.

But suddenly, blinking in the distance, was a slight glow, the first sign of life he'd seen since he'd began his journey. Pushing his tail faster he swam towards the glow, hoping he'd found Cerulean and not a Staryu's gem twinkling in the moonlight.

As he got nearer the glow grew, filling his heart with hope that he was getting closer to Misty. The closer he got the more it resembled a town, merfolk swimming around, Pokémon following after some, others playing, all going about their lives.

Filled with excitement Ash raced up to the first person he could and grabbed them by the shoulders.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" He asked, the merman eyes just widened at the boy who was far too close for comfort.

"You're in Cerulean City." He said, detaching Ash's hands from his shoulder and moving back slightly.

"I am, that's great! Do you know Misty Waterflower?"

"Nope, I'm afraid I don't." The merman then turned and swam from Ash.

He wouldn't let himself get disappointed though, he'd made it Cerulean City which was the hard part. He'd find Misty eventually he just needed patience, there was no point in letting it get him down.

Slowly he made his way through the streets, staring in awe at everything around him, his mind not fully believing that there was a whole world down here that, a few weeks ago, he didn't even know existed.

…

"Brock, we have a problem." Dawn said when she reached Brock's side.

"What's happened?" He asked, turning towards her slightly.

"I need to talk to you alone." She said, shooting a slight glance towards the blonde girl with him who just crossed her arms and glared at the younger girl.

"Come on, we'll go get a drink." Paul said, walking towards her and hooking her elbow.

"Fine." She huffed, allowing Paul to lead her towards the bar.

Dawn watched them walk away, jealousy building inside her. Once again she'd been forgotten for a pretty face.

"So? What is it?" Brock asked, breaking Dawn out her train of thought.

"It's Ash." She said, scared that Brock would lecture her for letting him go.

"Yeah, I saw him run off earlier. He ill or something?"

"Not quite, he's gone." Dawn chewed on her lip.

"Gone where?" Brock tilted his head slightly, confusion clear in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. He jumped into the sea and then disappeared." She closed her eyes and winced slightly, preparing herself for Brock's reaction.

"He did what now?" Brock said, eyebrows high up his forehead.

"He went for a swim." She said lamely.

"Right, sure he did." Brock swirled his drink around in his glass, his eerily calm attitude beginning to scare Dawn slightly. "And, if you don't mind me asking, why the hell didn't you stop him?" His voice rose as he got to the end of his sentence.

"He was already in when I got there! I couldn't do anything." She defended.

"Then call for help! Throw a ring overboard! Don't just stand and watch him float away." He shouted.

"I was going to I really was, but he made me promise not to." Saying it aloud she realised how ridiculous it actually sounded.

"And you did?" He stared at her in shock, he knew that Dawn would do almost anything for Ash but this was pushing it a little.

"Yes, he told me to take you and his Pokémon back to the island and he'd meet us there." She explained, hoping Brock wouldn't be too angry.

"The island? Why the hell would he…" Suddenly something in Brock's mind clicked, he don't know what made it click but once it did he understood everything. "Misty." He muttered under his breath too quiet for Dawn to hear.

"I know it was stupid Brock, I'm not fully sure what possessed me to agree to it but I did and now I feel like an idiot." She continued to ramble uncontrollably but Brock was no longer listening, his mind was too busy processing his thoughts.

Cerulean. That was one of the first things he remembered being told about Misty, coincidently the same name of the sunken city but he was reassured it was a Cerulean in Europe. He was sure he'd never heard of a Cerulean in Europe but when he'd been told he didn't question it further, what reason did she have to lie?

Then there was the day she left, Ash was stood waiting for her in the sea, almost as if Misty herself had walked out into the sea to get home, at the time he'd brushed off this notion as foolish. But then when he waited for her to come back he was always by the sea, almost as if she was going to magically reappear with the waves, he'd never really thought about it before but now that he was it was all making sense.

And her necklace, he'd seen it before, he knew he had, but he just dismissed it as coincidence, surely there were millions of necklaces that resembled the gem of Cerulean. It was a gem he remembered reading about in his sister's fairy stories, every night she'd ask for the same book about the mermaid who fell in love with a human and travelled far and wide for the gem, only to have to make a deal with a sea witch in order to obtain it. In the end love always won overall but what struck him most at this moment was how the gem from the story seemed to mirror the gem he'd seen around Misty neck, the gem that Ash had become quite attached to over the passing days.

Then there was Misty herself, whenever she was upset, whenever she wanted to get away from everything, whenever she need to clear her head she would always return to the beach. She'd be so content, the happiness would practically radiate off her as she breathed in the salty air. And when she was stood in the sea her eyes would always close in bliss, she looked like she felt safe, like she belonged. Almost like she was home again.

"Brock, what should we do?" Dawn asked, bringing Brock back to reality.

"I guess we have to get the next ship back to the island and wait." He said calmly.

"What? And do nothing?" She screeched, causing Brock to wince slightly.

"What else can we do?" He shrugged.

"Send out a search party, contact Officer Jenny, something!"

"If that will make you feel better." He nodded, his calm attitude was causing Dawn to get more hysterical.

"We can't just leave our friend to die." She crossed her arms, why didn't Brock understand how serious this was?

"He won't die, this is Ash we're talking about." He offered her a reassuring smile.

"There is a slight difference between recklessly running into battles and throwing yourself off a ship."

"He'll be fine Dawn, I'm sure of it." He said, finishing the remainder of his drink.

He silently prayed he wasn't creating stories in his head and that Ash was on his way to find Misty, he prayed he'd worked everything out perfectly, although he struggled to get his head around his theory completely. He would never be able to live with himself if Ash ended up hurt in any way.

…

Ash was beginning to grow tired and was soon getting fed up, he'd been searching for what seemed like hours and he'd yet to find Misty. Most merfolk had begun to give him a wide birth after he swam like a lunatic towards anyone with red hair. He was ready to give up when he collided with a blonde haired mermaid.

"Like, look where you're going!" The girl exclaimed, quickly sorting her hair out.

"Sorry." He mumbled, the girl looked towards him and tilted her head to one side.

"Do I know you?" She asked, staring Ash down.

"No, I don't think so." He shrugged.

"Are you sure? I really feel like we've met before." She couldn't shake the feeling she knew him, but any boy she'd encountered would surely remember her.

"We definitely haven't." He sighed, taking a shot in the dark. "Do you happen to know Misty Waterflower?" Suddenly the girl's eyes widened, finally realising why she recognised him.

"I totally do." She smiled, holding her hand out. "I'm Daisy, her older sister."

"Really? That's perfect." Ash exclaimed, grabbing her hand to shake. "I'm Ash, I doubt she mentioned me but…"

"Nope, she told me every little detail." Daisy cut him off with a smirk.

"Right, okay." He blushed slightly. "Do you think you could take me to her?"

"Oh sure. Just, like, follow me." She turned and began swimming towards her house, Ash closely following behind.

Glancing over her shoulder she noticed the necklace hanging from him, she thought Misty had thrown it into the sea, never to be found again. Clearly her little boy toy had other ideas, she thought with a smirk.

…

Ash sat awkwardly on a sofa while Daisy and Misty's other sisters, who he learnt from snippets of their conversation were called Lily and Violet, were huddled in the corner speaking in hushed towns. He felt very self-conscious due to the numerous times he'd heard his own name and the glances they kept throwing him over their shoulders.

Suddenly all three turned to face him and swam until they were in front of him, each one crossing their arms over their chests.

"Ash, we have some questions for you." The pink haired sisters asked, the one he assumed was Lily.

"Okay, what questions?" He asked, eyeing these three girls up nervously.

"Just the basics." Violet said. "Age?"

"16."

"Okay, same age as Misty." Daisy said, nodding approvingly. "Occupation?"

"Erm, I'm a Pokémon trainer."

"Does that, like, pay well?" Lily asked.

"It doesn't really pay anything unless I win." With his answer all three sisters winced.

"That's not good, how are you meant to, like, support Misty? We Waterflower's are far too beautiful for work." Violet said, flicking her hair slightly.

"But I'm really good." Ash insisted. "I'm on my way to becoming a master."

"Becoming a master is not quite a master is it Ash?" Daisy asked, a smirk on her lips in preparation for her next question.

"Well no, but one day I will be." He reassured them.

"Alright, so tell me this Ash. Do you, like, often take innocent girls to the beach and seduce them?" Daisy asked, causing Ash to blush furiously.

"What? No! Misty was… I don't… Before her I hadn't…" He stuttered, all three sisters looking at him expectantly. "She was my first, everything." He managed to get out, his cheeks never decreasing in colour.

"Okay, that, like, answers our next question about infections." Violet said, Ash's face getting redder than he thought was humanly possible.

"Oh! I've got one." Lily exclaimed in excitement. "Babies, what would you do if our baby sister was pregnant? You wouldn't bail would you?"

"No, course not. I would be there for her, no matter what." Ash said, biting his lip slightly in nerves. "She's not is she?" All three sisters shook their heads causing relief to flood over Ash.

"If she asked would you complete the Cerulean lover's ritual?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Ash nodded. "What exactly is that?"

"You go on a journey to the deepest parts of the sea to find the merman elders. Once you've, like, found them they wax your head and weigh the hair. You must then match the weight of the hair in scales which they will pluck from your tail, but after the waxing you totally won't notice the pain. Then the elders will make the scales into a necklace which you then present to Misty so she can decide whether you're worthy and then if she wears the necklace you're joined for life. It's like a marriage." Daisy said cheerfully.

"That sounds doable." Ash said slowly, hoping Misty would never ask that of him.

Suddenly all three of Misty's sisters began laughing.

"We're, like, winding you up." Lily said between giggles. "That's not a thing."

"Thank god, that sounded horrible." Ash admitted.

"But Ash, we, like, seriously need to ask one thing of you." Violet said.

"Alright." He nodded, waiting for their request.

"Please, make our baby sister happy again." Daisy said sadly.

"What? She's not happy?" He asked, his heart breaking at the thought of Misty being sad.

"Not since she came back, she's been miserable." Lily sighed. "You're, like, our last hope."

"I'll do everything I can to make Misty happy, I promise." Ash said, a determined look on his face.

"Good." Daisy said, smiling along with both her sisters. "She's in the room at the end of the corridor." She pointed towards Misty's door.

"Thanks." Ash said, before swimming towards her door.

When he arrived he took a moment for a deep breath before he entered, he was just about to knock when the door swung open and he was face to face with Misty again.

…

Misty sat on her bed, arms stretched out behind her, staring at the ceiling, her Pokémon Lucky sleeping peacefully in her lap.

She let out a sigh and watched as the bubbles floated from her lips to the top of her room.

"This is ridiculous!" Misty called out, shocking Lucky awake. "I cannot spend my life being upset about this."

"Horesea." Lucky mumbled, before closing his eyes again.

"Nope, not anymore." She picked up Lucky and placed him on the bed next to her before swimming towards her mirror. "Look at you! You're a mess." She said to her reflection as she poked and prodded at herself.

"Sea." He disagreed, but Misty just ignored him.

"You need to get over this!" She said with reassurance pushing herself away from the mirror and towards her door. "You are Misty Waterflower." She began opening her door, ready to put her new mantra into effect. "And you sure as hell do not get hung up over something as pathetic as a boy like… Ash?" Misty asked, her eyes doubled in size when she noticed someone stood on the other side of her door. Someone, who by all rights, really shouldn't be there.

"Hey Mist." Ash said, offering her a small smile. "How's it going?"

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone :) I'm back from my holiday so the updates will be back! I feel like I haven't done anything on this story for ages, poor little baby! But here it is a new chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoy it :D_

…

Misty stared at Ash, her eyes wide taking in the sight of him in her doorway, in her house that was situated at the bottom of the sea. Slowly her eyes travelled down until they were fixed on his tail, gently swaying back and forth as he floated. A number of questions ran through her mind, but her throat felt dry making it almost impossible for her to speak.

Ash continued to smile as she stared him down, only faltering slightly when he realised she did not share his excitement at the reunion. Was it possible he had made a mistake? That she didn't want to see him at all? Was she angry that he'd come all this way?

Misty finally found her voice, successfully stopping Ash worries in his mind as her soothing tone reached his ears.

"How are you… What you are doing… Why did you…" The shock was still very clear in her face, her sentences never reaching their end.

Suddenly Misty's eyes spotted something resting on Ash's bare chest.

"The necklace." She whispered.

"Yeah." He nodded, laughing nervously. "Turns out it works both ways." He scratched the back of his neck self-consciously, beyond shock she'd yet to show any emotions.

"You're here, you're actually here." She said, looking back up and into his warm brown eyes.

"I'm actually here." He smiled.

A smile soon graced her lips in return and within seconds she had thrown herself at him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. The sudden movement took Ash by surprise and the pair flew back until Ash's back hit against a wall, his arms soon tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Calm down girl. At least, like, take him into your room first." Daisy joked, but the three sisters watched the couple with a smirk. It was the first time they'd seen Misty genuinely smile since she'd come back, the first time they'd seen her happy, they were so glad to see the old Misty once again.

Misty turned towards her sisters and gave them a mock glare, her arms still tightly wrapped around Ash, worried that if she let him go he'd vanish, worried he was nothing more than an illusion her mind had conjured up.

"Come on Ash, we could do without an audience." Misty said, pulling Ash into her room.

"Go easy on the boy." Violet joked as they watched Ash dragged away in a vice like grip, the door firmly slamming behind them. Sharing a look the three girls swam forward and pressed their ears against their baby sister's door, hoping to hear something of interest.

Once safely inside her room Misty finally released Ash, her blissful smile still present on her lips.

"Look at you." She laughed, swimming around him and assessing his new form. "Looks good on you." She said approvingly.

"I thought so." Ash smirked, lightly flicking her pale, blue tail with his deep, navy one.

She paused in her assessment and Ash had to turn to look into her eyes, neither one said any words both just letting the information sink in that they'd been reunited, that this was a reality and they were in fact in the same room, two merfolk mere centimetres away from each other.

"I missed you Misty." Ash whispered, swimming the distance between them so she was once again in his arms.

"I missed you too." She smiled, looking up at him.

He gently brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek, and slowly bringing his lips down towards her.

"Wait a second." She whispered, her breath blowing onto his lips.

"Why?" He asked confused as she detached herself.

Backing away from him she slammed her back against her door, causing three shocked squeals from the other side of the door after the unexpected loud noise.

"No privacy." She shrugged, more than used to her sister's behaviour by now.

"Then we'll go somewhere else." He said, taking hold of her hand.

"Where?" She asked.

"Anywhere." He exclaimed. "It's time for you to take me around, show me the world."

"I can do that." She smiled, swimming over to the window and out into the ocean, pulling Ash close behind her by the hand.

…

Misty smiled to herself as she watched Ash swimming around with excitement. Up to the different shops, restaurants, water Pokémon that he didn't even realise existed.

"Don't you want to see something a little more interesting?" Misty asked, swimming to catch him before he disappeared from her sight.

"This is interesting, I just can't believe there is a whole world under here, an actual real world." Ash said, eyes wide as he took in the sights.

"Actual real world? What do you mean?" Misty raised her eyebrows.

"I just expected it all to be ruins, lost city that sunk into the sea and all." He shrugged.

"Just because we live under the sea doesn't mean we're some primitive culture." She crossed her arms, defensive of her own world.

"I know, but all the pictures that you see of under the sea it's mostly old buildings, ships and vast ocean." Ash explained.

"Well we're better at hiding ourselves than you'd think."

"Apparently so." He nodded. "I just don't understand how nobody's ever found you."

"Because we never leave, we remain here for our whole lives, never going beyond the city limits to keep safe. Least we're meant to." She smirked.

"And of course you stuck to that rule." He said, offering her a smirk in return.

"Would you expect any less from me?" She asked, placing a hand on her chest.

"Definitely not." He said with a shake of his head. "So if you don't want to show me all this what do you want to show me?" He asked, a smile soon began forming on her lips.

"Come with me." She took hold of his hand and was once again dragging him through the water.

As they went Ash looked all around him, the little children playing, swimming around the parks, woman doing shopping, men on their way to work. It blew his mind to see all this, how similar it was to his own world. In the distance Ash saw a large, wooden, cutting of a Dewgong, a faded yellow and pink roof behind it. The walls covered with over growing seaweed and algae.

"What's that?" Ash asked, stopping in his tracks and forcing Misty to do so too.

"The old gym." Misty shrugged, pulling on his hand slightly.

"Cerulean used to have a gym?"

"Yeah, apparently my family owned it or something." Misty said in a bored tone.

"Your family were gym leaders?" He asked, slightly impressed.

"If you say so."

"Can we go inside?" He questioned, heading towards the gym and pulling Misty along with him.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" She laughed.

The pair swam towards the entrance of the gym, pushing open the rotting doors with ease. Misty swam slightly ahead of him, the gym of barely any interest to her, but Ash looked around at everything around him, trying to imagine the gym in its height, challengers trailing through with their Pokémon, trying to earn their latest badge, the noise of the battle floating in from the arena, the hustle of the crowds.

On either side of the corridors were tanks with cracked and broken glass concealing them, Ash wondered what was kept in those tanks, was it Pokémon? Decorations or memorabilia for passing through trainers to view? It reminded him of aquariums, a water type gym seemed quite fitting for Misty's family.

Pushing himself forward he caught up with Misty who had already reached the end of the corridor where a set of double doors were situated, pulling them open they were greeted by a large stadium, pews circling the edges, a deep hole in the middle which could have once been a pool, pictures of water Pokémon peeling of the walls. Ash's assumption about the water type had been right.

He imagined what it would have been like if Cerulean had never sunk, if it was just another city in another region. He'd have gone to the gym, he'd have battled to get his badge, would he have battled against Misty or would it have been one of her sisters? If she wasn't a mermaid would they have met somehow or would they have been destined to live completely separate lives?

Breaking out his thoughts he saw Misty staring at something on the wall with great interest. He swam over to her to see a poster hanging there, protected from the water by a glass casing.

"Underwater Ballet." Ash said, reading off the poster.

What the poster was advertising wasn't what struck Misty the most, it was the girl on the poster. She had the same red-hair, the same pale blue tail, the same dark turquoise eyes as her.

"She looks just like you." Ash said as Misty eyes continued to stare.

"Yeah." She muttered, reaching up to gently place her fingers against the poster, they were practically the same person. Only with Misty this was who she was, with this girl it was just a costume, an act for the crowds.

"I guess it makes sense that at some point your family lived on land." He said, unsure if she was actually listening to him.

"Yeah. Why couldn't it have been me?" Misty asked, her hand slowly dropping down.

"It can still be." Ash said, flicking the necklace he wore slightly.

Misty shook her head slightly, ignoring his comment.

"Come on, this isn't what I wanted to show you." A smile on her lips, but Ash could tell it wasn't her true smile.

"Take me away." He smiled back, choosing not to comment on it.

Slipping her hand back into his she slowly led him out of the gym, out of the city and into the depths of the ocean.

…

"Wow." Ash breathed as he took in the sight in front of him.

Misty had brought him to a reef, the colours much brighter and vivid than anything he'd ever seen in his whole life. The sun reflecting through the clear blue sea almost illuminating the orange corals, the pink sea enemies while the vivid green sea grasses swayed slightly with the current.

He watched as the Staryus and Starmies trailed along the ocean floor, disturbing the sand as they went, as the Magikarps and the Goldeens swam between the rocks, as the Tynamos popped in and out of the enemies and as the Sharpedos surveyed everything from above. All of them almost oblivious to he and Misty's presence.

"This is incredible." Ash gushed, sure he'd seen amazing things on his travels but nothing quite like this.

"It's definitely something." Misty laughed as a brave Chinchou approached her.

"They don't even seem bothered." He said as he held out his hand, a Luvdisc swimming towards his fingers and placing a small kiss on the tip before swimming away again.

"Why should they be? We're not going to hurt them." Misty shrugged, hugging the Chinchou she'd now befriended. "Me and my sisters used to come here when we were kids, playing with the fish among the corals, I loved it."

"Why did you leave?" He asked, still watching everything in amazement.

"Because I wanted to see more, I couldn't handle being stuck in the same place for so long. You don't realise how lucky you are Ash, you can go wherever you want, whenever you want but me, I'm trapped." She sighed.

"It's your choice to be trapped, you came back all by yourself." He said, watching her slightly out the corner of his eye.

"I had my reasons." Misty said in a small voice, releasing the Chinchou and letting it swim back to his home. "How's Dawn?"

"She's okay I guess, knowing her she'll be worried, trying to find me but I told her I'd be fine." He shrugged.

"It's because she cares about you." Misty told him.

"Are we really back here?" He shook his head. "She doesn't feel the way you think."

"You're so naïve Ash." She smiled.

"Trust me, I'm not. She's far more interested in Paul recently."

"Paul?" Misty asked, raising her eyebrow. "He's still around?"

"Yeah, she's been with him every day since you left. I'm not sure about him but I know she likes him." Ash explained, although Dawn's love life didn't really hold his interest.

"Well I'm glad she's happy." Misty smiled, hoping that Dawn didn't still hate her, she was the first real friend she'd had.

"Misty, I…" Ash started but was soon cut off by Misty who seemed to have not even noticed he'd begun talking.

"I want to show you somewhere else." She smiled before turning and swimming away.

A little shocked by her sudden departure Ash had to swim quite quickly to catch up with her, she swam down until the sea became dark, the sun struggling to reach down here. Narrowly avoiding an Octillery swimming towards his head Ash finally noticed something at the bottom of the pit.

Misty stopped when she reached the sunken ship, waiting for Ash to arrive at her side.

"This was one of the reasons I wanted to leave." She admitted, before swimming through a broken porthole with Ash closely behind her.

Once inside the ship they saw a grand hall, a spiralling stair case with small barnacles making themselves at home on the rails. A mosaic floor where couples would have once danced gracefully now with kelp growing through the cracks. Arched windows where the moonlight would have shone through and lit up the floor where now voided of the glass and the wood was rotting slightly.

"My mum would tell me stories about woman in their ball gowns that would come down these steps and make their entrance, men stopping what they were doing just to look at their beauty. Then they'd find the one that was special and dance for the rest of the night, in the arms of the man they loved." Misty sighed, her eyes sparkling slightly at the thought. "That's what I wanted."

"You don't have to be a human for that." Ash said.

Misty looked over at him, slightly confused at his comment but he didn't explain it further, instead he pulled her up to the top of stairs. He released her wrist and swam back down, leaving her at the top.

"Come on Mist, make your entrance." Ash called out to her.

Misty laughed with a shake of her head but did as he said anyway. Her hand gently holding on to the banister as she floated down, feeling the coarse shells of the barnacles underneath, Ash watching her every movement as she went.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs Ash swam over to her and bowed in greeting.

"May I have this dance Miss?" He asked, holding his hand out for her.

"Of course Sir." She smiled, delicately placing her hand within his and allowing him to pull her gently onto the dance floor.

Swaying her back and forth Ash smiled as his brown eyes met her blue orbs, a smile on her face too. He spun her away from him creating a trail of bubbles and a giggle to escape her lips as she went. He quickly pulled her back into him taking hold of one her hands and placing his other on her hip, turning her around in small circles.

"You're actually pretty good." Misty said, impressed by her partner. "I thought you said you had two left feet?"

"Well technically now I don't have any feet at all, clearly that makes me graceful." Ash smiled smugly.

"Apparently so." She laughed.

Slowly their spinning stopped until they just floated, completely still, staring into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for the dance." She whispered.

"That's okay, I wanted to prove something to you."

"And what's that?" She questioned, tilting her head to one side.

"It doesn't matter where you are but who you're with." He smiled, pulling her even closer than she was already.

"I guess you're right, I got my dance after all. Human or not."

"I love you Misty." He said, lightly stroking her cheek.

"I love you too Ash. But…" Her sentence died when she felt Ash's lip against hers.

"Don't." He muttered against her lips. "Just don't." He kissed her again, slipping his tongue through her lips to meet hers, groaning softly as they danced and teased each other.

He knew that there was more to be said, he knew things couldn't be simple between them but he didn't want to think about that right now. He'd finally got Misty back and he didn't want to think about leaving her again.

…

Dawn paced up and down the station, Paul's eyes following her as she did, her hands shaking slightly with nerves. It had been two days and still no signs of Ash, no messages to say he was safe. It was almost as if he had vanished.

Brock leant against the desk, calmly explaining the situation to Officer Jenny, not once hitting on her, clearly all he needed was his friend to be in a life threatening situation to break him out of his habit.

"Well we can send out a search party in a boat, but unless he's made it to land within these two days there's a very slim chance he'll still be alive." Jenny explained to Brock, Dawn over hearing their conversation.

"He has to be alive!" Dawn shouted, running over to the desk. "He just has to be!"

"I'm sorry, we can do our best but we can't work miracles." Jenny said, offering the young girl a reassuring smile.

"Brock! Do something!" She cried.

"He'll be fine Dawn, I'm sure of it." Brock nodded, his heart still clinging to his Cerulean theory.

"How can you be so confident? You just don't know." With a pained sigh Dawn began crying into her hands.

Glancing over his shoulder Brock shot a look towards Paul, nodding towards Dawn. With a groan Paul stood up and walking over to the bawling girl, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. Since Ash had disappeared these mental breakdowns were a regular occurrence with Dawn and the only thing that seemed to calm her down was being in Paul's arms, much to the boy's discomfort. But he still held her anyway, a small part of his heart feeling warm when she was closer to him.

"Maybe we should go outside, get some fresh air." Paul suggested.

"Okay." She sniffed, taking a step back and leaving the station.

Paul looked over towards Brock just before leaving, nodding in his direction.

"I'll stay here you deal with her." Brock laughed slightly before turning back towards Jenny, now that a plan to rescue Ash had been put into place his charm was back on 100%. Since growing up into his late teens his attempts were far more fruitful, and it seemed Jenny was no exception.

Once Paul stepped outside he felt two arms tightly grabbing his waist almost knocking the wind from him. He glanced down to be greeted by a mess of blue hair, upset Dawn was far less put together than her usual self, not that he overly minded.

"You probably think I'm pathetic." Dawn muttered into his chest.

"Why would I think that?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"I've been doing nothing but crying recently." She said, trying to laugh through her tears.

"Your best friend jumped from a ship in the middle of the ocean, it's understandable that you'd be a little upset." He gently wiped some tears from her cheeks when she looked up at him, a gesture that came across as far more caring than he would have liked.

"Brock seems fine." Dawn said, scrunching her eyebrows.

"All you have to do is put a girl in a short skirt in front of Brock and everything is fine in his world." Paul said, rolling his eyes.

"That's true." She smiled, he'd only known Brock for a couple of days but he'd sussed him out pretty quick. "Thanks Paul."

"What for?" He asked.

"For being here I guess, without you I would have gone insane by now." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"It's okay." He shrugged, as if coming back to the island hadn't been a huge inconvenience to him and delayed his journey by a couple of days.

Still smiling Dawn raised up onto her tiptoes, lightly pressing her lips against his, letting her eyes flutter closed as she did. Paul's eyes widened slightly in shock at this sudden action but before he had a chance to respond she had taken a step back, her eyes firmly glued to the ground.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

"It's okay." He said, his tone casual as if the moment hadn't just occurred.

"We should probably go check that Brock isn't proposing to Jenny right now." She tried to laugh, but her eyes never left the floor.

"That I would like to see." Paul joked, before walking towards the doors.

Dawn walked at his side, head still down, mind racing, why was Paul so difficult to read? As they walked she felt his hand slip into hers, she glanced up at him to see his eyes set forward, a smirk on his face. She felt her cheeks burning slightly but allowed herself to smile as they stepped inside the station.

…

Ash and Misty swam, hand in hand, into her house and towards her room to see two of her sisters leaning against the wall while one still had their ear pressed against the door.

"Okay, my shift is, like, over. Your turn." Daisy said, pushing herself away from the door.

"Have you been doing this all day?" Misty asked, causing all three girls to snap their heads towards the voice.

"How did you get out?" Violet screeched.

"Magic." Misty winked.

"You swam out the window didn't you?" Lily asked.

"Little bit." Misty smiled.

"I can't believe we were, like, so stupid!" Daisy exclaimed, sinking down the wall to sit next to her sisters.

"You really are, so if you don't mind giving us some space we'll be going in there." Misty said, pointing towards her door.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going." Lily said, pushing herself up and dragging her sisters away.

"They seem nice." Ash commented.

"They're not too bad once you get used to them." She shrugged, leading him into her room and shutting the door behind them.

"I guess, but I prefer some privacy." Ash said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He began leaning towards her when a flash of blue swam between them, he pulled back to see a very angry Horsea staring him down.

"Erm, hello." He said confused.

"That's Lucky." Misty laughed, detaching herself from Ash. "He's very protective of me so you have to be careful."

"I see." Ash rolled his eyes slightly, a little Horsea didn't scare him.

Misty swam over to her bed and sat on it, Ash went to swim next to her but Lucky wasn't going to let him.

"Sea." He scolded, blocking Ash's path every time.

"I wasn't joking." Misty said, lying back on her bed.

"I worked that out." Ash said, slowly reaching his hand out to pet the Pokémon but instead he moved away from his hand, his frown never moving from his face. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your friend."

"Horsea." He scowled.

"And I'm Misty's friend. We're all friends here." Ash smiled, as if he were talking to a child. Not enjoying being patronised Lucky shot a beam of bubbles at the boy.

"Lucky!" Misty's voice called out, causing the Pokémon to stop his attack. "Come here."

With one last glare Lucky swam over to Misty and nestled itself in her arms.

"Sea." He sighed happily, Ash glaring at him slightly from across the room.

"There will be no attacking Ash, understand?" Misty asked.

"Horsea." He replied, sulking slightly.

"Good boy." Misty smiled, gesturing for Ash to come over.

Warily watching the Pokémon Ash swam over to Misty, squeezing onto the bed behind her.

"Your bed is tiny." Ash muttered, wriggling around to get comfy.

"Well I'll be honest with you I wasn't really expecting to have to share it anytime soon." She laughed as she felt him squirming against her back.

"It will do for now I guess." Ash shrugged.

"Glad to hear it." She said, smiling as she felt his arm snake around her waist.

"Horsea." Lucky growled at Ash.

"Alright." Ash held his hands up in surrender. "I'll stop, sorry."

"He'll warm up to you, I promise." Misty smiled as she watched Lucky's frown fall and his eyes close as he began to sleep.

After lying in silence for ten minutes Misty forced herself to speak up, a thought that had been on her mind all day.

"You know you can't stay here." Misty said into the quiet.

"Why not?" Ash asked, his breath against her neck.

"You don't belong here." She squeezed her eyes shut, worried for Ash's reaction.

"I belong anywhere you are." He whispered, lightly pressing a kiss on her neck before he too fell asleep.

No matter how hard she tried sleep just wouldn't come to her, instead her mind raced with a thousand thoughts. She couldn't keep Ash here, he had dreams, he had ambitions and if he stayed with her he wouldn't be able to achieve them. But getting Ash to leave without her would be near impossible, he'd made that much perfectly clear. She closed her eyes and prayed sleep would overtake her body so she wouldn't have to wonder what she had to do, she hoped in the morning things would be clearer for her.

…

_Sorry there was a massive wait between chapters but the sun was calling to me :p_

_Please review :) thanks_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

…

Misty sat up in her bed, absentmindedly watching her tail sway back and forth gently with the current of the ocean. She sighed as she tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling in thought.

She jumped slightly when she felt an arm around her waist, causing her head to jerk forward again, her eyes resting on Ash's sleeping form, a blissful smile on his lips as he dreamed.

As she watched his breathing she envied him, his eyebrows weren't constantly furrowed in confusion, his heart didn't ache with worry, he just seemed genuinely happy.

And she was about to take that away from him when she left him again, least this time she could offer him a proper goodbye.

Pulling her closer, Ash's eyes slowly opened, slightly cloudy from just waking up.

"Morning." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Morning." He yawned, offering her a lazy smile in return.

"I've got to take you somewhere today." Misty said, pulling her gaze away from his.

"Alright, and where is that?" He asked, pulling himself up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Erm, it's a surprise." She stumbled slightly, not expecting him to question her.

"Okay." He shrugged. "Any thoughts about going back?" His eyes sparkled with hope as he questioned her.

"Soon Ash, I promise."

A smile spread across his face before he jumped on her, pinning her down to the bed and showering her with kisses. The guilt started to grow inside her but she tried to push it down as she enjoyed her final moments with Ash.

…

"This is ridiculous!" Dawn exclaimed, staring out at the sea.

Brock had convinced her to come down to the beach with him today, she had promised to meet Ash here after all. But she knew as well as the next person he wasn't coming back, he wasn't about to waltz out that sea as if nothing had happened. They could be doing something more useful with their time, checking islands in the sea, hire a boat to look, anything was more productive than this.

"It beats sitting in the station." Paul shrugged, fingers intertwined with hers. Although nothing had been said between them since the kiss Paul was acting far more affectionately towards her.

"Dawn, we made a promise." Brock said, eyes never leaving the sea.

As the days went on the more the doubt seeped into his mind. He was so sure about everything but there were no signs that Ash was safe and it worried him. He'd almost gone into meltdown yesterday when he thought he saw Misty walking through the hotel, never getting close enough to confirm either way.

What if it had been her? What if his theory about mermaids and magical necklaces was as ridiculous as it sounds? What if she was safely in a hotel room while Ash's body lay in the cold, unforgiving sea?

He shook his head slightly, not letting his mind travel there, he had to keep positive. Ash would come back and they'd all laugh about it. They had to.

His eyes stayed fixed on the sea, never even flickering to the numerous girls walking past that he would have usually loved. Instead every wave, every shimmer in the ocean, every ebony haired boy made his heart beat in extra time but it was never Ash.

Dawn watched Brock carefully, knowing how difficult this would be for him. He'd been there with Ash long before she showed up, the pair shared an extremely close bond. Losing Ash would be like losing a sibling to Brock.

"I'm worried about him." Dawn whispered, leaning towards Paul's ear.

"Why?" He asked, mindlessly kicking the sand with the tip of his shoe.

"He's not dealing with all this very well." She gestured to Brock, he seemed barely there.

"He seems fine to me." Paul said, gaze never acknowledging him.

"He's in denial, that's not fine." She exclaimed, still not disturbing Brock.

"Everyone handles grief differently." He shrugged, Dawn groaning at his lack of care.

"Fine, I'll just have to sort it out myself." She said, pushing herself up so she was standing.

Reaching up Paul took hold of Dawn's hand again and roughly pulled on it.

"Oomph." She breathed as she came crashing back down to the ground. "What was that for?"

"Troublesome, I know you love nothing more than to get involved in other people's business but I think, for once, you need to step back." He said, giving her a look of a parent instructing a child.

"Fine." Dawn huffed, a slight blush on her cheeks due to the nickname Paul had given her but she chose not to bring that up with him.

Instead she just sat and watched the sea, his hand still tightly around hers. After a few minutes she moved closer to Paul, who was constantly watching her movements out the corner of his eye, then, gathering up her courage, she rested her head against his shoulder. When he didn't push her head off she smiled and let her eyes flutter closed in pure contentment.

Brock had seen the whole exchange from where he sat, despite his worries he couldn't help but feel happy for Dawn. Even during storms small rays of sun can shine.

…

Misty swam with purpose, pulling Ash along behind her with such strength he worried his arm might fly out of his socket. Her head broke through the surface until she felt the cold air on her cheeks, dragging Ash up quickly afterwards.

"Why are we here?" He asked, water dripping off the spikes in his hair.

"It's time Ash." She said, letting her eyes drop down, watching their tails floating in the sea.

"Really? You mean it?" The excitement clear in his voice.

"Yeah." She nodded, not being able to meet his eyes.

"This is great Mist." He pulled her crashing into his chest, arms tight around her. "I'm going to show you so much, you'll be able to see everything. The different regions, all the Pokémon…"

"I'm not coming with you." She cut him off, feeling his hold loosen slightly.

"Why not?" He asked as she slipped out of his grip.

"This is your adventure Ash, not mine." She smiled at him.

"But it could be ours." He said, taking hold of her hand and trying to swim towards the shore.

"I can't Ash." She pulled her hand back and held it close to her chest. "You belong to the land and I belong to sea."

"But I can't lose you." He muttered quietly, looking down at the water.

"You won't I promise." She reached out and pulled his face up to meet his gaze. "I will always be yours."

With a sad smile Ash brought his lips to Misty's savouring his final moments with her and recording it all to memory. The feel of her arms around his neck, fingers playing with his hair, her lips moulding to his own, their tongues dancing, the smell of sea water that she could never rid from herself and her body wrapping around his own.

"I guess you'll want this back." Ash pulled back and brought his hand to the necklace.

Misty shook her head and delicately drew his fingers away from the clasp, keeping them locked in her hands.

"You keep it."

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"So when you've finished travelling you can come back and see me." She said letting his fingers free. "I'll be in Cerulean waiting for you."

"I'm going to miss you Misty." Ash sighed.

"Me too." Misty blinked hard, trying to push away the tears filling her eyes.

"When I was younger my mum used to tell me stories about mermaids and I'd always ask why they lived in the sea, and do you know what she used to tell me?" He asked, gently brushing a wet lock from her cheek.

"No, what?" She leant into his hand, letting her eyes close.

"She told me some people were destined to live there, water is the only element for the pure and beautiful. At the time I never really understood her point." He laughed. "But then I met you and as much as I want you to come with me I know you can't. You'd have to come back here eventually, I'd just be prolonging the inevitable."

"Do you regret it?" She whispered, opening her eyes again.

"Regret what?"

"Meeting me? If you'd never met me your life would be a lot easier right now." She smiled.

"It's true it would." He admitted. "But it would be half as good without you."

With one last kiss Misty moved away from Ash, creating a distance between them leaving them both feeling cold.

"Goodbye Ash." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Goodbye Misty." He said, dropping his head to hide his emotions.

Turning around he swam towards the shore, never feeling strong enough to look back and see Misty becoming smaller and smaller with the distance.

…

Ash swam until he felt his tail brush against the sand causing him to stop, reaching up he released the clasp and watched as a bright light shone from him and he was human once again. A slight sigh of relief escaped his lips when he noted that a pair of dark shorts were in place of his previous tail. Pushing himself forward he walked towards the beach, a small smile gracing his lips when he noticed a brown haired boy and blue haired girl waiting for him.

"Brock! Dawn!" He shouted, breaking into a run as best as he could against the waves.

Hearing his voice Brock jumped to his feet and Dawn lifted her head from Paul's shoulder.

"Ash?" She asked in disbelief.

As he got closer she could see him clearly, his features becoming more distinct, her heart leapt into her throat. He had survived.

Dawn pushed herself up and ran towards Ash, throwing herself at him so hard the pair went tumbling back into the sea, a wave of water covering them as she gripped him around the neck.

"I can't believe it's actually you!" She cried, releasing him and rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"I told you he'd be fine." Brock said, now stood at the pair's side.

He held his hand out and pulled Ash to his feet, they shared a small smile before Brock pulled him into a quick hug, the boys very rarely showed affection towards each other but deep down they were family.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dawn asked as the trio made their way out of the sea towards Paul, who nodded in acknowledgement at Ash, always an actions speaks louder than words type of guy.

"I was just…" He trailed off, struggling to find a lie that could explain his three day absence but there weren't any that would be plausible enough.

He longed to tell them the truth, how he'd seen the mystical world of Cerulean and part of him wished he'd never left. But it wasn't his secret to tell, it was Misty's, and although he trusted Brock and Dawn with this information he was still wary about Paul.

"Well?" Dawn tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'll tell you later, right now I just need to relax." He shrugged, not a complete lie. After everything that had happened he just wanted to rest.

"Fine." She sighed. "We can head back to the hotel, but you've got the couch."

Ash shook his head with a smile, he'd been back less than five minutes and Dawn was already back to normal.

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Ash." Brock said, glancing towards Dawn.

"Okay, suit yourself." She grabbed hold of Paul's hand and began to lead him towards the hotel.

"Dawn! Wait!" Ash shouted, running after them.

"What is it?" She asked, turning around to face him again.

"I need you to do me a favour."

"After last time you'll understand why I won't agree to that." She said, shooting him a look.

"It's nothing like that, promise." He smiled sheepishly at her and nervously rubbed the back of his neck

"Okay, what do you need?" He reached out and took her spare hand, placing something cold inside. When his hand moved away she looked down and saw a familiar necklace.

"I need you to look after this for me, keep it safe." He explained.

"But…" She started and was soon cut off.

"Keep it in your jewellery box and never lose it because in a few years from now I'm going to want it back." He smiled, folding her fingers around the trinket.

"Okay Ash, I'll keep it safe." She smiled before slipping it into her pocket and walking away again.

"Don't ever wear it Dawn!" He shouted after her.

"Yeah, yeah!" She called back.

"I mean it! Never put it on!" He warned, knowing the power of the necklace.

"Alright, I promise!" She groaned, Ash was far too protective of this necklace but she'd respect his wishes none the less.

He watched as the couple walked away, clearly he'd missed a pivotal point in their relationship but he didn't dwell on it, instead he turned back to Brock.

"I need you to tell me I'm wrong." Brock said before Ash could get any words in.

"Okay, wrong about what?" Ash asked in confusion.

"About Misty."

"What about her?" The nerves were clear in his voice but he assured himself there was no reason for it, Brock could not have figured it all out, there was no way.

"I've been trying to get my head around this but it can't be true." Brock ran his fingers through his chestnut hair in frustration. "It's just not possible, but yet here you are, completely unharmed as if these past three days hadn't happened."

"Brock, you're not making sense." Ash watched the older boy pace, his mind clearly full with thoughts.

"Is Misty… God, saying it aloud is going to make me sound even crazier." He laughed slightly. "Is Misty a mermaid?" Ash's eyes widened at his question.

"How did you… When did… What?" He stuttered out, full sentences escaping him.

"I know it's an insane theory but that's why I need you to tell me I am wrong." He turned so that his eyes met Ash's, just by his look Brock knew the answer he was going to get.

"And if I can't?" He asked in a small voice.

"I ask you why the hell you came back alone." Brock said, forcing a laugh to ease the tension.

"Because we belong in two different worlds." Ash said, eyes going back to the sea.

"So that's it then?"

"I guess so." He shrugged, trying to achieve nonchalance but failing miserably.

"Are you serious?" Brock's voice raised slight causing Ash to turn to him. "You swim to the bottom of the ocean for this girl and you're just giving up? You're not even going to fight for her?"

"What's the point in fighting? As much as I hate it we have to go our separate ways it's what needs to be done. Hopefully we'll meet again, maybe we won't, but it's just a matter of waiting and seeing what the future holds." He said, Brock raising his eyebrow at the different side to Ash, since Misty he seemed far more intuitive, his impulsive nature still there but far less prominent.

"But…" Brock started but Ash wasn't in the mood.

"Just leave it, please." He sighed, before turning and walking to the hotel.

Brock dropped his gaze to the sand and followed after Ash, making sure to leave a couple of steps between them, the younger boy looked like he needed to be alone.

Ash groaned as he heard Misty's voice floating on the wind, calling his name, a siren call beckoning him to the sea. But he knew it was just his imagination, his mind playing tricks on him. She would be back with her sister's, back where her heart felt at home, waiting for the day he returned to her.

…

Misty floated in the sea, watching as Ash's figure swam away from her, not once looking back. A little part of her was glad he didn't because she probably wouldn't have been able to stay, she would have raced towards him and begged that he take her with him.

She waited until she saw Dawn and Brock greet him, a pang of jealousy in her heart as they were reunited, knowing they were off to see the world while she remained trapped in her under water prison.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep sigh she decided it was time to go home when she felt something heavy hit her head, her eyes flew open to see a thread mesh obscuring her view. She looked down in panic to see that it was encasing her whole body, a net tightly around her, stopping her from escaping.

"Ash!" Misty cried out, knowing he was far away now but hoping he could hear her voice but he didn't even flinch. "Ash! Come back!"

But it was too late, Misty felt herself being dragged through the water, she tried to fight against her constraints but it was no use, she was powerless.

She was pulled from the water, crying out in fear as she watched the sea disappear from underneath her as she was roughly tossed into a boat, her head harshly hitting the metal sides.

She raised her hand up to her head, her hair slick with water or blood, she couldn't tell, her eyes felt heavy from where she'd made contact with the rail. She noticed two figures approaching her, the sun behind them making it impossible for her to make out their faces. She tried to move away but it was no use, the net had her trapped and the rail stopped her from falling back into the sea. Her chest heaved with her quick breaths, her heart beating rapidly as her wide, panicked eyes shot back and forth between the pair.

"Don't be so afraid darling." A woman's voice said, leaning down so that she was the same level as Misty but her face still too shadowed to make out.

"Yes, we're going to take good care of you." The man said, a laugh escaping his lips.

She wanted to fight but she felt too weak, her eyes began drooping until blackness took over her.

…

_You do not understand how much of a debate I had with this chapter. First I wanted to end the whole story with Ash and Brock leaving for the hotel having a bittersweet ending. Then I added a little bit on end with Misty so she could watch him leave then go back home herself and that's where my story would have ended. Then I remembered some inspiration I got from a reviewer, __Dhrubowiz__, about including a little more drama and then that happened._

_So I was constantly deleting then re-adding until finally this version was done and I'm kind of glad I didn't just end it, there's more I can do with this story I think :)_

_So please review :) thanks_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

…

The Waterflower sisters sat around their house, staring out into the open ocean through the window. Misty had left in the morning and night was falling and she'd yet to return.

"Do you think she's okay?" Lily asked, chewing her lip nervously.

"Like, she's been gone for so long!" Violet exclaimed, biting her nails and chipping another perfectly manicured tip.

"Girls, calm down." Daisy laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Calm down? Our baby sister has been missing for twelve hours! How are we meant to calm down?" Lily screamed hysterically, pressing her face against the glass in an attempt to see her sister, a speck of dust caused her heart to beat in relief.

"She's not missing." Daisy sighed, dropping onto the sofa with a knowing smile.

"Well do you see her?" Violet asked, gesturing towards Misty's empty room at the end of the corridor.

"My god, you two are drama queens." She rolled her eyes. "No wonder Misty left."

"What are you even talking about?" Lily asked, pulling back from the window and turning to her sister in confusion. "Do you know something we don't?"

"Where do you think Misty has gone?" Daisy raised an eyebrow at her.

"That ship she likes to go to?" Violet suggested with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"No!" She said giving her look. "She's with Ash."

"But wasn't he going back to… Oh!" Lily cried out in realisation.

"What?" Violet asked, pouting slightly at being the only one left out.

"She went back with Ash." Lily explained.

"No, she said she was dropping him off." Violet said, still confused.

"Please, Ash would have made some grand gesture, insisted he couldn't live without her, and Misty would have totally caved. You know what a hopeless romantic she is." Daisy smirked.

"Oh, I get it now. She could have at least told us, like totally rude." She huffed.

"She was probably too caught up in the moment." Lily shrugged.

"What do you think he did? I bet it was perfect." Daisy said, clasping her hands together.

"When they were having an amazing kiss he would have slipped the necklace on her." Lily gushed.

"Then he would have looked into her eyes and told her that he loved her." Violet joined in. "Begged her to go with him."

"Then she would have cried out yes! Threw her arms around him and they would have done some strictly human activities." Daisy finished, raising her eyebrows quickly.

All three girls broke, peals of laughter filling their underwater home as they continued to dream up possible romantic situations for the pair to find themselves in.

…

Ash sat on the beach, eyes closed as his face leant up, the morning sun beating down on his skin, his mind finally at peace. They'd ended things properly this time.

"Do you miss her?" Brock asked, sitting down harshly on the sand next to Ash causing the younger boys eyes to fly open.

"Of course I do." Ash admitted, staring out to the sea, watching Dawn and Paul.

He felt pangs of jealousy as he watched Dawn splash Paul, his face set in a scowl only breaking when the girl's giggle rang out. How he wished he and Misty were that carefree, just able to enjoy each other's company without any problems.

"But she's waiting back in Cerulean for me, one day I'll see her again." He nodded in confidence.

"I'm sure you will buddy." Brock said encouragingly, patting him against the back.

With a slight smile Ash rose to his feet, stretching his arms above himself, sighing in satisfaction when he felt his back click.

"Where you off to?" Dawn questioned, approaching the two boys, Paul trailing behind her.

"Just for a walk." Ash explained, shrugging casually.

"I'll come with you." She smiled, pulling her sea soaked hair up into a pony tail.

"I'm not going to do another disappearing act." He rolled his eyes, conscious of Paul watching them as he sat down next to Brock.

"I know that, I just want to come with you."

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I have to have a reason to want to be with my best friend?" She glared, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I guess not. Come on then." He gestured with his head, turning and walking down the beach, Dawn doing a quick jog to reach his side before meeting his pace.

No words were said between the pair, the sounds of the waves and children's laughter filling the silence. As they reached a more secluded part of the beach Dawn gathered her confidence to confront Ash.

"What really happened Ash?" She stopped, turning to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"People don't just jump into the sea and turn up three days later unharmed." She crossed her arms.

"Dawn, I really can't tell you." Ash sighed, eyes dropping to the water lapping around his ankles.

"You told Brock." She whined, crossing her arms.

"I never actually told Brock." He laughed nervously. "He guessed everything."

"Still! I'm your best friend, why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't Dawn, I'm sorry." He said, pushing past her and walking back towards Brock and Paul.

"It's got something to do with the necklace hasn't it?" She called after him, realising she was right when Ash froze up before her eyes.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, never turning around in case she noticed the nerves in his eyes.

"Because Misty was inseparable with that necklace, when I asked to borrow it she acted as if I'd asked for her right foot." Dawn explained, walking towards Ash. "Then when you had the necklace you wouldn't let it got for a second."

"It's just a necklace Dawn, nothing special." He lied, trying to throw her off the scent.

"Well then why am I looking after it as if it's the most prized possession ever? And under no circumstances am I allowed to wear it?" She shouted, getting annoyed with his denial.

"Because I've asked you to!" He shouted back. "As my best friend I just want you to do this one thing for me and not question why, just accept that I can't tell you and leave it at that." He sighed in frustration, annoyed with himself for shouting at Dawn.

"I'm sorry Ash." She muttered, looking at her feet.

"No, I'm sorry." He said, guilt eating into him. "I know how worried you must have been these past couple of days."

"That's an understatement." She laughed slightly. "Just promise me something."

"Anything." He smiled.

"When you can tell someone you're big secret I'm the first person you come to." She said, looking back up at him.

"I promise." He nodded.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to head back, let you have some space." She shrugged, turning back towards the opposite direction.

Ash watched until she became a distant blur before walking himself, the salt water brushing against him with every wave. He felt connected to Misty in that moment, by the sea he could be near her, he knew she was out there, the same ocean surrounding her.

…

Misty woke up, eyes slowly blinking open, a deep breath of water filling her, the couple from yesterday stood on the opposite side of the dark room to herself. In panic she pushed herself away, her back slamming into a glass surface with a loud thump, she spun around in shock, her back then hitting the other side of the glass. She looked around helplessly, hands coming into contact with glass wherever she stretched them.

"It seems like we caught ourselves a Mr Mime." An unknown voice said, she turned to the sound and saw a Pokémon watching her, her eyebrow scrunched in confusion at the fact it could talk.

"Oh, it seems our guest is awake." The woman said, Misty seeing her clearly for the first time.

She was older than herself with deep magenta hair, blue eyes trailing over Misty's body with a smirk on her face.

"You gave us quite a fright." The man said. "We were worried you'd never wake up."

Misty turned her attention towards him, taking in his purple hair and green eyes, he had to be the same age as the woman, maybe slightly older. She noted their matching outfits, bright red R's on both their chests.

"Who are you?" Misty whispered, looking between the pair in confusion.

"Oh, where are our manners?" The woman asked, pressing a hand to her chest. "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double." The man said, joining in with the woman.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Misty's eyes flickered between the pair as they alternated lines.

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." The woman introduced herself.

"James." The man quickly following.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" The Pokémon exclaimed.

Misty's eyes were wide with confusion, she'd established who they were but what they wanted from her was still unclear. Why they'd trapped her in this tank was still a mystery.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Meowth said, walking towards her prison. "You ain't exactly a rare Pokémon."

"Forget about rare Pokémon, Meowth." Jessie scolded.

"Yes, she is far more valuable." James said, joining the cat and looking down at the girl in the tank.

"I don't have any money to offer you." She said in a small voice, praying she could find a way to escape.

"You don't have to." Jessie explained, walking over to her as well. "You'll bring in more than enough."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, although deep in her stomach she was sure of the answer.

"A mermaid is quite an interesting commodity." James smirked at her.

"Shows, pictures, displays." Jessie exclaimed excitedly. "Thousands flocking from miles just to see you."

Misty chewed her lip nervously, not wanting such a public existence, wishing she'd just gone back with Ash or gone home, anything to avoid being here. If she hadn't waited she wouldn't be here right now, she'd be safe with her family, or Ash.

"And we'll pocket the cash?" Meowth asked.

"Of course, what else would we do with it?" James laughed, ruffling the fur between the cat's ears.

"What if they don't believe it? If they just think I'm a hoax?" Misty questioned, hoping to plant doubt in their mind so she could be free again.

"A fake mermaid is still more exciting than no mermaid at all." Jessie smiled.

Misty let herself sink to the bottom of her tank, her tail curling up so she could wrap her arms around it, tears falling from her eyes and melting into the water around her.

"Cheer up, you're going to be a star." Jessie gushed, but Misty failed to see the excitement.

"I don't want to be." Misty cried.

"Well too bad, we own you now and our word is law." She said, all hints of kindness gone from her voice.

"You got a name?" James asked, Misty nodded weakly at him. "Care to share it?" Misty glared at him and gave him a stern shake of her head.

"You may as well tell us, we'll find out eventually." Jessie stated.

"How?" She challenged.

"We have our ways." James said, clicking his fingers.

In an instant Meowth had pressed a button on the wall, opening the top of Misty's tank, she felt slight relief flood through her but it didn't last. Jumping up and trailing around the top edge of the glass was an Electrike, sparks shooting off its fur. Misty pushed herself down, pressing her body flat against the bottom of the tank, knowing the electricity could cause her great pain, especially as she was surrounded by water.

"Alright! It's Misty!" She shouted, too scared in that moment to come up with a lie.

"Now was that so hard?" Meowth asked, pressing the button and sealing her up once again, Misty never thought she'd feel relieved to see those metal doors looming above her.

"Misty? I like it." James nodded in approval.

"The Misty Mermaid." Jessie exclaimed, holding her hands out in front of herself and picturing the name up in lights. "It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

James nodded and the pair soon began talking excitedly, planning out each step from here, the show's Misty would put on, the fans she would gain. As she listened, Misty prayed nobody would think to search for more like her, she hoped that her sisters and everyone she knew would remain safe after she exposed herself.

…

"Hey Brock, where's Paul gone?" Dawn asked as she approached the older boy, trying not to dwell on the fact he seemed to be entertaining a young lady.

"Went back to the hotel." He shrugged, rubbing sun cream into the back of the brunette sat in front of him.

"Right, did he say why?"

"No, you know what Paul's like." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Dawn nodded before heading back to the hotel, deciding it would be more fun than watching Brock in action.

When she arrived at Paul's door she gave a gentle knock, letting herself in when there was no response. She walked in to see Paul's head in a cupboard, throwing clothes over his shoulder so they landed haphazardly on his bag which was placed on his bed.

"Paul?" Dawn asked, the boy jumping slightly at the sound.

"Hi Dawn." He muttered, continuing his actions.

Slowly she walked over to him, crying out in shock when a black shirt assaulted her in the face.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled, taking the shirt off her and walking towards the bed with it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, finding a small patch of free bed and sitting on it.

"What does it look like?" He rolled his eyes, forcing his weight on his clothes to squeeze them through the bags restraints.

"Packing?"

"And we have a winner." He smirked, pushing more clothes into his bag.

"Why?" She questioned, leaning her head to one side.

"Got places to go, people to see." He shrugged casually, struggling with the zip on his bag.

"But Ash has only just got back, we won't be leaving for a few more days." She explained, hoping to stop his packing.

"Look, troublesome, I understand that now Ash has returned I'm no longer needed." He said, testing the weight of his bag before dropping it back on the bed. "So rather than outstay my welcome I'm heading out."

"When?" She whispered, not wanting him to leave her. He was the only thing that kept her together these past few days, she didn't want to lose him.

"Now, about an hour, this evening." He shrugged. "Just before it gets too dark really."

"You can't!" She cried out, grabbing his jacket and moving it out his reach.

"Give that to me." He sighed, holding his hand out.

"No! Not until you change your mind." She said, jumping from the bed and running to the other side of the room.

He growled slightly before chasing after her, the pair running around his room aimlessly.

"Give it back." He reached his hand out but she moved quickly, jumping onto his bed.

"Make me!" She shouted back, childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

Narrowing his eyes he jumped onto the bed too, quickly grabbing her around the waist to stop her from getting away. Her heart beat quickened from being so close to him, she was so near she could count each freckle on his face, freckles that she'd never even noticed before. His eyes flashed down to her lips, a smirk gracing his features, before she had a chance to register the look his lips were on hers. She moaned slightly as his tongue probed at her lips, begging for entry, letting the jacket drop from her grip she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hair tickling her fingers. Slowly, Paul pulled away, a smug grin on his face.

"Thanks Troublesome." He winked, slipping the jacket on that he'd managed to catch while she was caught up in the moment.

He laughed slightly at her confused face before hopping down off the bed.

"You can't go!" She shouted, jumping and landing rather ungracefully next to him.

"Why? What item of mine do you have hidden away now?" He chuckled, circling her to find the mystery object.

"I don't but you need to stay." She said, Paul raising his eyebrow in question. "Because you can't leave me." She said, her cheeks flushing red.

"I was going to leave eventually, whether it was today, tomorrow or three weeks from now. I have an ambition to complete." He shrugged, turning away from the girl.

"Then let me come with you." She suggested, wondering slightly why she was so desperate to be near him.

"I travel alone." He muttered, reaching for his bag.

"Only because you're too arrogant and stubborn to let anyone come with you!" She shouted, grabbing his hand before it grasped his bag. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything kid." He said, pulling his hand away from her.

"Yes you are! That's why you're distancing yourself, running away before you have a chance to feel a real human emotion for once." She crossed her arms.

"You think you've got it all figured out don't you?" He laughed slightly as she nodded at him. "Then you'll have figured out that you love Ash and I'm in no mood to play third wheel."

"That's what this is about?" She questioned. "Yeah, I love him but like I'd love a brother, but that's not the real reason."

"And what is?" He crossed his arms.

"You don't like feeling out of control." She smirked, walking towards him as he slowly backed away until he was against the wall. "You can't handle liking someone beyond the normal realms of friendship, someone, who as far as you're concerned, doesn't like you the same way. So you're leaving, hoping that in time you'll forget about it and move on because in truth you're a coward."

"That's quite a little story you're writing there." He said, swallowing normally.

"But I'm not a coward." She stated, ignoring what he'd just said to her. "And I'm not letting you run away, I'm keeping you around."

"Why?" He asked, the confidence shift between the pair becoming painstakingly obvious.

"Because I like you." She shrugged. "And I'm coming with you."

"The things I do for you Troublesome." He laughed, shaking his head and pushing her off enabling him to move from the wall.

"So is that a yes?" She asked hopefully, Paul once again having the upper hand.

"Yes. Pack your things and we'll leave tomor…" His sentence was cut off by Dawn running at him, forcibly pressing her lips against his, the pair tumbling back onto the bed as the edge caught Paul behind the knees.

…

Ash lay on Brock's bed, eyes drooping as he listened to Pikachu gently snoring from his place beside him, his paws twitching as he dreamt.

"Ash? Brock?" Dawn asked, letting herself into the room, her cheeks flushed and a blissful smile on her face.

"Just me." He said, pushing himself up so he was sitting.

"Right, well I wanted to talk to both of you." She explained, sitting on her own bed.

"Well, he was just with some girl I'm sure he'll be back soon." He smiled, noticing that she refused to meet his eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, still staring at her feet.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Brock?" She finally looked up, the happy twinkle in her eye still there despite her nerves.

"We can do." He shrugged. "But it seems important."

"It is." She nodded.

"So tell me." He laughed, watching her knee gently bouncing, a gesture she did when she was exciting or nervous, sometimes both.

"I'm leaving." She rushed out in one breath.

"Leaving? What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, Paul and I are going to go, he wants to get a gym badge from a town a few miles from here." She explained.

"And you're following him?" Ash questioned, making sure his voice remained at the same level so he didn't wake the sleeping Pokémon.

"No, I'm not following him. I'm travelling with him because it's what we both want." She explained, glaring at him slightly.

"You can't." Ash instructed, he'd just lost the girl he loved he couldn't bear to lose one of his best friend too.

"What?" She crossed her arms, looking at Ash in confusion.

"You have to stay."

"No!" She cried out.

A few weeks ago she would have said yes, anything to keep him happy, to see that smile on his face but not now. Now she had something that made her happy, that made her smile and she wasn't about to let that go.

"Please Dawn, I can't lose you too." He whispered, looking down at his hands.

"You're not losing me." She laughed, walking over to him and sitting next to him. "I'll always be your best friend and we'll see each other all the time."

"It won't be the same." He sulked.

"I know, but that's what growing up is about. Things change."

"I guess." He said, looking up at her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She smiled, pulling him into a hug which he soon returned. "You going to help me pack?" She asked, leaning back slightly.

"What do you think?" He questioned, a slight laugh escaping his lips.

"I thought not." She shook her head, standing up and walking over to her bag.

Ash lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of Dawn moving around the room, gathering up her belongings. It was going to be strange without her, the three of them had been together since the beginning, but, as she had said, they were growing up and that meant changes. Memories of their journey flashed through his mind as he lounged on the bed, the sounds of Dawn's humming soothing him until he found himself napping much like his Pokémon.

…

The next morning Brock was walking through the market by the beach, he'd been designated by Ash to buy Dawn a leaving present from the two of them, Ash claiming he was terrible at buying gifts for girls.

He walked down the stalls, looking at the various items, jewellery, makeup, clothes, Pokémon plushies, little knick knacks that girls didn't really need but craved never the less.

"Come see the show." A magenta haired woman called out to Brock, pressing a flyer into his hand.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered, shoving the offending paper into his pocket and not giving it a second thought.

He continued to walk through the market, seeing a stand selling perfume, he leant his head to one side as he assessed the situation. Could he really trust a stall to provide him with a quality perfume? He was probably safer choosing some bracelets or that purple bag he'd seen a few stands back.

He decided to keep going until he reached the end then he'd go back for the bag if nothing else caught his eye. He groaned slightly, he should have just brought Ash with him, together they could have stumbled through this and got something somewhat decent for Dawn.

However, he knew what Dawn was like, she maybe a little materialistic at times, but when it came to friends she didn't care. It was special to her as it had come from the heart, even though in normal circumstances she'd never dream of owning it, it was the thought that mattered to her.

Brock thought about the picture of the three of them she kept in one of her notebooks, pressed between pages to stop folds or tears. It was taken when they'd first started travelling together, Ash and Dawn were both ten while Brock was fourteen. Ash was stood in the middle, Pikachu on his shoulder, Dawn next to him, cuddling her Piplup and Brock was on his other side glancing in the opposite direction like a love struck teenager.

He considered buying a photo frame to put her much loved picture inside.

"Can you believe it? A mermaid!" An excitable child exclaimed as she ran past.

Brock shook his head as his thoughts were momentarily interrupted before thinking back to his gift. If he snuck into her bag just before she left he could get the photo and place it inside.

"It's got to be a trick, mermaids don't exist. Surely?" An older woman questioned as she walked by.

Brock groaned, his train of thought being broken once again. He could slip the frame inside the bag and when she opens it she'd get two surprises.

"I don't care if she's fake, that mermaid is hot." A teenage boy said, talking to his friend as Brock passed him by.

What was everyone's obsession with mermaid's suddenly? He wondered to himself when suddenly a poster caught his eye. Pushing through the crowds he made his way towards the building in front of him, freezing when he had reached the poster.

"The Misty Mermaid." He whispered to himself, the poster depicting a silhouette of a girl, floating within the water, her hand reaching above her and her long tail creating a trail of bubbles below her.

He looked around at the people walking past, all chattering enthusiastically about mermaids, looking at a flyer in their hands. Thinking back to the woman earlier his hand shot into his pocket and pulled the paper up to eye level. Smoothing out the corners he noticed the flyer had the exact same picture as the poster, making the girl's identity no clearer.

"It's got to be fake, it's just got to be." He muttered, flipping the flyer over in his hands.

The back had a list of times and dates for the various shows and events that were being held but at the bottom there was another, far more distinctive, picture of the girl.

He recognised that auburn hair fanning like fire around her, he recognised that pale, porcelain skin, he recognised those wide, terrified, viridian eyes. The only thing he didn't recognise was the pale blue tail underneath her, far more used to seeing her with two long legs.

"Jesus Misty, what have you done?" He questioned, pushing the flyer back into his pocket.

Turning from the market he headed back to the hotel, the paper burning a hole in his pocket with each step he took, Dawn's leaving gift the last thing on his mind.

…

_So this is the first time I've ever used Team Rocket in a story and could not resist slipping their motto in there :)_

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
